Invasion from overseas
by piggybank31
Summary: Araluen is known for its superior military intelligence. But when a new nation emerges on the map which has grown into a powerful empire, it is up to the Rangers and the warriors of Araluen to fight for what they believe against an enemy with similar intelligence strategies and military power. A battle that will test their trust and confidence as foreigners step into the island.
1. Chapter 1

i.

He rode in silence, the only noise the hoof beats on the dirt road. To either side, thick trees and bushes obscured the late afternoon making it almost as dark as the night on the places where the canopies intertwined with each other above his head. Will was tired, soaked and angry after the storm had poured down on him in such a way. He had already been somewhat moody after the bandits had tried to outsmart him on his way back from visiting Grimsdell forest. The storm on his way to the Gathering Grounds was just the final touch for his anger to flare up.

However, even with his anger at the verge of exploding, he kept his senses sharp for anything that would get in his way. The difference was, this time he wouldn't be as complying with some thief or joker. From under his cowl his eyes moved through the forest, ears sharp for any sound; of course Tug would alert him before he could make out anything, but it was more instinct than conscious doing. And eventually, Tug and Ebony did. Like all Ranger horses, his shaggy friend warned his rider when his sharp senses felt the presence; the dog still had some things to learn, but knew when to keep quiet.

"Heard it." Will said, acknowledging his company. They kept going at a slower pace and Will carefully nocked an arrow without raising his bow. His eyes moved slowly through the bushes and shrubs along the way waiting to see the movement or hear it. He knew bandits didn't always learn to stay concealed before their prey passed them by. This time, however, Tug gave another warning as they got closer and Will still hadn't spotted what watched them.

They slowed down even more though he was afraid that just told the watcher they knew he was there. Still, there was no sign and started wondering if hadn't been just some animal passing by a few meters into the forest. He discarded the thought knowing neither the dog nor the horse would react the way they had if that was the case; besides, there had been no noise, and animals made lots without thinking about it. Feeling Tug's tension underneath him, Will started feeling a growing sensation of fear inside him. He tried assuring himself by reminding him even if the creature was planning on attacking, his Ranger skills would allow him a few seconds to send an arrow—or more—flying home, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood regardless of his efforts.

"You know you are being extremely foolish by doing this." He called out to whoever was within earshot. He didn't allow a note of fear in his words but they weren't the steadiest ones he had ever said. But there was no reply or movement. _I don't care if I have to ride all night; _he thought to himself,_ I'm not camping in this woods._ Tug seemed to understand what he was thinking for he gave a small snort of agreement.

It wasn't until he started thinking of just dashing through the road and to the crossroads that he finally saw it. Up by a low branch in a tree, well hidden, was the slight twitch before it disappeared. Even his keen eyes weren't able to make out the shape and knowing he couldn't focus his stare on just one spot, he unglued his eyes from the tree and looked around. The movement was there again, just at the corner of his eye. Knowing nothing good could come out of that, and with fear messing with his mind, he lost no time and felt his bow empty in less than a second. That would teach them a lesson.

He heard the thump of his arrow hitting the trunk. Even before the sound had been registered by his brain another broke through the night. _Swoosh!_

If he hadn't been Will Treaty, the boy who had faced Kalkara, been captured by Skandians and faced Temujai—among others—he would have fallen off his horse in fear when his cowl was thrown back by an invisible force. There had been no wind or branch. When he pulled it again an arrow was stuck on it.

Swallowing the lump on his throat he looked the direction it had come from. There was nothing there. "Okay, that's enough. You got me." he said giving a weak laugh. There was no one in the kingdom that could shoot like that; he knew it had been aimed at his cowl and not at him for if it had been he wouldn't be breathing then. "Come out now, whoever you are. Gilan? Halt...Crowley?"

The game had been going on long enough now, he realized. He had stopped moving waiting for one of the Rangers to appear mocking him, but nothing moved. "Enough!" he yelled scared, aiming at the trunk just a little above the place he thought the arrow had come from and waited to hear the thump on wood.

The only sound that came was a low growl that made Ebony whimper and Tug whine despite the horse's training. Cold clutched Will's stomach as he heard the blood curling sound. His mouth went dry, his throat closed and his hands—his only weapon—shook uncontrollably as he slowly raised his gaze to where he had heard the sound.

And then he saw it. He could only make out the eyes of the beast staring at him from the tree branch he had first shot at. The shadows made them shine in that uncanny way the tapetum lucidum in their eyes creates, pupils dilated, set just on him. Fear made his movements a little slower but still agile he reached for an arrow from his quiver ready to shoot the beast down.

If he could see it. In just a second the creature had disappeared into the shadows once more. _But if there were arrows, there is another human with it. _He reasoned still aiming his arrow at the shadows._ Unless it really was a Ranger and it had eaten him._

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Said a voice behind him startling the Ranger and his animals. By the nearness of the voice he knew turning with his bow fully drawn wouldn't be much use at such distance. Without taking the arrow, though, he lowered it and turned slowly.

It had been a good idea to lower his weapon since the figure behind him had an arrow aimed straight at his chest, and previous experience told him it would have been faster than him. The thought deeply unsettled him.

"Set that bow on the ground." It said again, firmly. Will knew with or without it he was already dead meat so he bent over to place it on the ground as carefully as he could. Not that he would need it any longer after he died. "That's more like it."

The figure slowly neared coming out of the trees into the moonlight. Once there, Will could see it wore a cloak much like the Rangers' although instead of green and gray this one simply had a variation of greens. It had a recurve bow, smaller than his long bow, but the observation didn't make the danger any smaller. As he blinked to look at the right arm pulling expertly on the string he noticed the cloak was torn near the shoulder and the darker look told him it was soaked. When the figure was a few paces away from the cover of the trees the bow was lowered until it was held only on the left hand holding the arrow at attention. With the right hand it pulled back the cowl that it had been wearing allowing a white cascade to tumble down.

Will gaped when he saw the fine features on the pale face. He realized he had assumed his opponent was male giving a gasp of surprise when he found himself facing a girl around his own age.

"And you are?" she asked, looking straight at him. He was now able to make out the voice clearer and thought he heard an accent though he couldn't quite place it.

Naturally, his capturer would want to know more about his prize. It dawned on him right then that he could have dashed off since he was still mounted and she was on foot; but something warned him against him. When he looked forward he saw a strange cat standing right in front of his horses—Ebony had jumped on her nest on the pack pony. Tug had been whinnying trying to call his attention and the dog made a low growl, but he had been too puzzled with the girl to actually hear them. In the moonlight, the coat of the cat glittered, giving off shades while reflecting the moon on the dark spots that covered its entire body. Large eyes dared him to even try running away.

"Will. Will Treaty." He said in defeat.

"And I ask you, Will Treaty, why in the hell would you shoot at me without provocation?"

"I—" he had been ready to speak his last words and realizing that wasn't what she was asking he was left speechless. If it had been a friend that spoke to him he would have broken into a grin. Then again, a friend wouldn't have played the game for such a long time. "What?"

"Get off your horse; you're making Nox nervous." She said less threatening and more like long known friends. There was no way out with the cat on the way so with a heavy sigh he dismounted landing just a few paces away from the girl. Her tone had calmed his nerves a little but he still looked at her with a frown. Now that they were both on the ground he realized she was just his size although her thin figure made her look taller. "Now, I said, why did you shoot without provocation?"

"I…was…defending myself…" he said uncertainly.

"From an imaginary attack, I would guess." She said with a roll of her eyes. Will shook his head trying to clear it. "In any case, perhaps as an act of repaying me you will take me to someone of importance."

"I am someone of import—" He started, offended, but stopped as he realized if he was captured that would only set his price higher. Though that would spare his life.

"Who are you?" she asked mockingly. Her arms were crossed over her chest though the bow in her hand made the gesture a little awkward. Then, as he started opening his mouth to respond she added, "I know you are Will Treaty."

He closed it again to think of his answer now that his first choice had been taken away. "A…farmer passing by."

"You expect me to believe that?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"A bandit?" the look didn't change. Even Tug snorted at his answer. Knowing there was no way back he accepted defeat. "A Ranger."

"Well, I'm not sure what exactly that title implies, but either way I'm sure you are not one of the rulers of this kingdom so it is your chance to redeem yourself and take me to one of them."

"Er…there's only one—" too late he realized that would just be giving information to this stranger and sealed his mouth. "Why should I take you? You tried to kill me. How do I know you won't kill one of my rulers?"

"Hey, you were the first one to shoot and therefore, you tried to kill me first. I thought you had said it was all a game." She said scowling at him. "But I understand your reluctance in taking me to the rulers. However, I must see them and if you won't take me I guess I will just have to commit some crime to be taken as prisoner."

She looked at him already knowing his answer. He wouldn't want to let her loose in the kingdom to do and undo as she pleased and knew he would rather take her to his superiors under his watchful eye. He already knew she could shoot and would warn when she assisted her hearing. Not that she didn't have any other defense.

Will thought for a second. He would never take her to King Duncan and risk his life, but he was unsure on where he should take her. Then the idea struck him that perhaps he could just leave her in Crowley's hands to deal with. He wasn't currently too far from Redmont, however, and would just take a few extra hours to drop her by Arald, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to get his eyes off her since, after all, he was aware of her skills and if there was some secret force behind her an unexpected attack on Redmont wouldn't be good.

"Fine, I'll take you but we need to camp for the night." He said. Not that he would get any sleep when those shinning eyes kept looking at him and with a stranger sleeping next to him, but this way he could get a better knowledge of what exactly was she planned. "And tell your cat to stop looking at me like if I was its next dinner."

She let out a giggle. Will looked at her frowning not sure criminals laughed at all. "Come on, Nox. He's just a little weird creature."

He gaped offended but said nothing as she looked at him with a smile. "And its eyes off my horses and dog as well."

Tug made a strange noise—almost like a growl—as the cat walked past it with as much grace and elegance as a noble. Ebony in turn bared her teeth and pricked her ears to attention. The cat rubbed its head on the girl's leg and a purr started in its throat. She patted it lovingly and looked up at him with a smile that soon disappeared when she saw his disapproving glance. "Where are you suggesting we camp? She won't eat you."

"Well, um, over there." He said pointing to a spot he thought might be a good place for the night. He looked questioningly at her motioning toward his bow. With a nod of her head he bent down and retrieved it, dusting it off scowling.

"I'm trusting you will not do anything to us." She reminded him putting away her arrow and slinging her weapon across her back in a way Will knew wouldn't be easy to get in case of an attack. He grunted in reply not wanting to promise anything. He knew that perhaps he was overreacting but shrugged it away knowing if something happened it would be entirely in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

"Let me look at that." Will said nearing the girl. She sat a few feet away from the fire with the purring cat lying next to her. Nox didn't even move its eyes when the Ranger got closer. The girl looked up at him from the wound in her arm shying away like if he had just done it to her. He had been the one to injure her, he admitted to himself, but it had been when she was still hidden and he had had no way of knowing.

She had removed her cloak and lowered her sleeve to show pale skin with a nasty smear of blood all over her upper arm. Will got a piece of fabric and wetted it to clean the gash that was deeper than he had first thought when she had pulled the string on her bow with such force. As he saw the girl holding back her expression of pain with a mask of indifference he felt some of his resentment toward her dissipate and with that came his regret of having shot without seeing what it was. It had been his second arrow that had cut through her soft flesh.

"You know," she said trying to distract herself from the burning in her arm as the Ranger cleaned the wound. "If you hadn't shot that time and hurt me the way you did Nox wouldn't have growled and you probably would have continued on your way."

He didn't answer instantly as she flinched so lightly Will wondered if she had really done it. His doubt was settled when Nox raised her head and watched the boy warningly before going back to purring contentedly. "I shot higher to set the arrow above and clear from the shooter." Will replied accusingly, admiring his work. "That you had moved from where you were was not my fault."

She didn't answer. Instead she flinched away with a yelp when he started cleaning closer to the open flesh taking her by surprise. The cat at her side looked at him with accusingly as it licked her hand comfortingly. Will realized this Nox would become more of his enemy that the girl would.

When she allowed him to touch her again he lost no time in setting a bandage and pain relieving herbs. He sat back and watched her look at his work with care. When she was satisfied she spoke, "Well, that's better than I would have done."

"So why are you here?" he said looking at her face for any expressions. She did have plenty of that. Being a Ranger, most of the people he had known hardly ever showed what they were thinking. This girl, however, was as clear as water and still, her innocence told him she meant no harm. At the same time, she could pull thousands of masks that hid her feelings and thoughts.

"I already told you, I need to speak to your rulers." She said without hiding a smile. The way her expressions changed and told everything unsettled him. "Besides, if you are just a bandit, I see no point in telling you about my diplomatic visit."

The game was full in her eyes. Even when she struggled to keep her smile hidden—he saw her corners twitching—her eyes were unable to mask her joke. Aware of this, and angered by his lower position, he grumbled, "I don't know anything about you."

"Well, we will be even in the information about each other. Fair?" she said looking straight into his brown eyes. "My name is Maiah Moonshine and I am a Seer from Mazoniria."

That told him close to nothing. "I don't even know what Mazinirinonia is."

She giggled at his word and shaking her head corrected, "Mazoniria. My kingdom is far South across the ocean. None of yours have ever been there although Skandians did a few rides. That's where I come from. My real parents are actually Skandians, but they abandoned me in Mazoniria because I was too small when I was born. It doesn't really matter though, I think I wouldn't like life as a pirate, would you?"

"So, Mazo-nyra? Is South." He repeated to reassure himself. "and it is a place unknown to all but the Skandians."

She nodded with a smile. Now that they were closer and with the fire lighting the camp Will realized what he had thought was white hair, was in truth blond so pure and light it often seemed to become a shining silver. Her green eyes sometimes became hazel and her almost translucent skin glowed giving her a feeling of being just a ghost. "And what do you do as a Seer?"

"What do you do as a Ranger?" she countered her eyes seizing him.

Now he understood Halt's desperation when, as a young apprentice, Will himself had answered with questions. "Our work is secret."

"I would think your job was about the security of the kingdom, something like the intelligence sector much like we Seers."

He turned astonished. She received him with a smile. "Don't think I don't recognize a camouflaged cloak when I see one? And funny animals that warn the Ranger someone's there? Nox's tail told me you were coming almost a minute before your horse warned you. If you had continued on your way I would have made no move to stop you."

"So back in…Mazo—where you come from—Seers go around with funny looking cats?" he said using her same words.

"Well, there are only five of us and each has a different pet. Not that you must have one, but they are good company. I just chose Nox because she was small and agile like me."

"And what exactly is she?"

"An ocelot." she said petting the spotted head. She looked at him again with a thankful smile.

Will felt a tingling in his fingers as they begged to feel the shining fur of this new found animal. The spots on its coat just couldn't be natural; the camouflage they provided was just too good to be real. In his trip to Macindaw he had been glad to see Shadow's coat helped her melt into the shadows, but this ocelot took it to another level.

"it's not fake, if that's what you think." Maiah laughed. "you can pet her."

Eventually his curiosity won over fear and Will reached out over to feel the cat's head. His fingers felt the softness and immediately he wished he could feel that head forever. The spots were truly part of the coat and even the round little ears had spots on them. Nox closed her eyes in delight and the purring made her whole body vibrate.

"She seems to like you." Maiah said with a giggle.

"It's amazing." he breathed astonished at the feeling. "She's so soft and the spots are totally part of it."

"Well, animals also must learn to survive." Was all she said.

They continued in silence until Nox was asleep though Will suspected its senses were still alert. The fire had slowly turned to hot logs and the night was as silent as ever. Without need to be told, Maiah wrapped herself in her cloak and lying right next to Nox went to sleep.

Will watched her figure as both cat and girl seemed to fade into the shadows. It really surprised him to know Rangers weren't the only ones in the world with those skills. _And maybe she's just playing with you. _He told himself as he stood and walked to where Tug was, Ebony laying at its hooves. Petting his nose he felt the difference in the cat's fur. He realized he liked the girl and just reminded himself he would need to be careful until he knew her true intentions. He remembered how easily she had stirred him away from his question and reproached himself for it. But tomorrow he would ride all morning with her and would have chance to ask her.

Will sat in the shadows watching her without sleeping all night.

"I'm fine with walking." she said the next morning as they started towards the Gathering. Looking down at her from his horse he realized whether she was fine or not she would just have to walk; perhaps she could have used his pack pony, but that could give her some way to escape, and with a horse—even a pack pony—she could cover a greater distance. Glad that she seemed to enjoy walking, he started back the way he had come although it was a few kilometers away which he doubted she would be able to walk without rest.

"So what is your diplomatic visit about, again?" he asked after some silent minutes had passed.

"Some diplomatic business." she said without looking at him. "Seriously, can't you get that I won't be telling you about it?"

"What I'm starting to get is that you need more time to make up a good story and are just using that to fool me."

"You will know once we get there. After all, you look a little too young to be in this diplomatic business."

"And you don't?"

"Don't be silly. I certainly haven't looked in a mirror for at least half a year."

"That doesn't..." he realized he was taking him away from the subject once more. She was sneaky. "Age is not the matter right now. I want to know what your business here is."

"Are you sure age doesn't matter? Because you sounded quite offended just a second ago."

Will had never met someone who could get in his nerves like she did. Maiah turned everything he said to her advantage and missed nothing. In fact, talking was taking his concentration away from the road.

"You must learn of something they call patience." she said with a smile. She had been keeping pace with the horses for more than an hour now and her voice showed no gasping for breath or winding.

"And I suppose you have lots of that?"

"Yes. I waited in that tree around two days until someone passed by."

"No food?" he raised an eyebrow trying to see through her.

"Mm, I ate berries from my pouch."

"I'm not sure why I'm starting to think you are a liar." he answered sarcastically all diplomatic business forgotten.

"Because you can't believe someone is better than you." she said jokingly. "really, Ranger, why would I lie when I know it won't save me?"

"If you keep talking you will be out of breath soon." he said gravely. He knew he sounded uncannily like Halt when Will had been a youngster but made sure to hide the smile that was growing in his lips. Again, he feared he was becoming like his old mentor.

Maiah sealed her lips for the rest of the hour. However, as they passed a creek she gave a light skip and hummed some unknown tune. She walked ahead of him dancing like a ballerina while the ocelot followed from the bushes. As Will saw her from behind he tried making her out. As Rangers, they had to behave in a manner so as to not attract attention. If Seers were the same he could see why this girl had been sent away instead of staying to protect her kingdom. Then again, it could be a trick to put his guard down.

Will saw the bend in the road ahead where Maiah disappeared. He knew just a few paces ahead of the turn there was a fork on the road, the right one which led to Redmont. He was just a couple of meters away from it when from the side of the road Maiah psssted him. Tug twitched his ears to listen and warned him someone was coming. Will aknowledged it with a pat on the neck.

"They'll see you." she hissed before melting back into the shadows.

But Will recognized Tug's warning as one of someone who didn't mean harm. In fact, Ebony had ran ahead to meet the newcomer. Soon enough he came face to face with a cantering Abelard followed by a black shape with a wagging tail high in the air.

"I thought you would be closer to the Gathering Grounds." Halt said grimly when he found Will on his way.

"Well, I probably would be there if I hadn't had a slight delay." Will replied. "You can come out now, Maiah."

Slowly, a dark figure appeared from between the plants. Halt was surprised when he realized he hadn't seen the girl that had been crouching there. He hadn't been looking for her but he knew if she had been any girl she would have been fidgeting. He watched her as she came into the light, her green eyes never leaving him.

"This is Maiah. Maiah, Halt." Will said as the two figures looked at each other curiously.

"He doesn't look much like a ruler to me." Maiah said breaking the silence once she had studied the bearded man for some time. He looked fierce, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her as long as she behaved.

"He's not." Will said wishing that she hadn't said it out loud like that. Sometimes young people didn't seem to think before speaking; he made sure to include himself into that range. Then to answer Halt's raised eyebrow he continued, "I'm taking her along. She has some business she has to speak with _someone of importance_." He said the last words with a mocking glance her way. She smiled back without any sign of resentment.

"And what is this you want to say?" the older Ranger asked turning to the girl below.

"Diplomatic business." she answered shortly looking at Will as if checking he was still watching.

"I am the Baron's secretary and therefore must know what this business is about before you can see him." Halt said hiding his surprise at finding someone who dared speak to him like that.

"If you were his secretary you wouldn't be dressed like a Ranger." she answered and by the tone of her voice they could tell she was tired of having to catch their lies. "Shall we get going?"

In a swift movement Halt grabbed her by the collar—she had confidently stepped too close to him—and held her so close to his face his rough beard prickled her chin. Will watched from Tug a little anxious. If she had finished with his patience in a few minutes he wasn't expecting Halt to hold much longer.

"Look here, miss diplomat," the bearded man hissed. "I'm tired of your little game; now, you tell me what this business is about or I'll make sure you never speak again."

"Do it and you won't be alive much longer." She spat back, skillfully getting off his grip. "Nox wouldn't like to see me lying dead."

Halt felt himself being watched from behind and heard a growl. He turned to find a spotted animal that looked as fierce as a dragon watching him from among the bushes ready to pounce at him. Later on he realized he could have easily shot at the beast but what unsettled everyone who set eyes on it was the strangeness of it.

"Well, you will have to hold it for a long time since right now we have more important matters to attend than take a lost _diplomat_ to the castle." Halt said sounding resigned at being somewhat outnumbered. His feelings weren't much different than those Will had felt the night before. "Will, there was an emergency call for the Gathering this morning. We better get there before sunset today. Crowley sounded anxious."

"And what do we do about her?" Will asked nodding to the girl that looked from Ranger to Ranger following the conversation. Now that Halt was there, Will would gladly hand over the issue to his old teacher or at least wait on his advice.

"She will eventually find her way back home." Halt answered dismissively. He started Abelard back to the middle road.

"He's right." Maiah assured Will gesturing for him to follow. She wasn't about to take a large detour from her initial plans.

"I'm not letting someone of questionable trust and uncanny skill loose in the country." Will said stopping Halt in his tracks.

"He's right, too." She said again, the frown turning into a smile. Although she would prefer to find another way to one of the barons they had spoken of, she felt a growing curiosity to see what this Gathering business was about.

"If she's of questionable trust and uncanny skill," Halt started, telling Will to hurry with a glance. "How do we know she won't do something at the Gathering that thwarts the meeting?"

"I just feel safer knowing she would be by my side where I can watch her every move."

Halt munched over this silently, realizing his old apprentice was right. He hated the thought of bringing this unnerving girl along, but the more he thought about it the more he was sure it would be better to keep her by their side; after all, they could defend themselves.

"She has no horse." He finally said, weighting the same implications Will had the night before on lending his pack pony.

"I can follow on foot." She replied brightly. She had completely understood the older man's reaction to her and knew her own mentor would have done the same.

"It's a long way away. And we'll need to canter to get there on time."

"You are wasting more time in thinking about this." She hinted already walking to the middle road. "You can give me a head start if you like but I can keep up."

Will hid a smile seeing his teacher being set down again by the strange archer. Tug slowly followed Abelard as Halt rode ahead mumbling to himself. Will knew this would be an experience he'd never forget and regarded the dog sitting by his side knowing Ebony was expecting it as well.

As Maiah had assured them, she was able to keep pace with the Ranger horses' canter for almost three hours nonstop. She would sometimes run ahead and then simply walk until they caught up. Other times she trotted next to them trying to make a conversation with the two quiet figures. It wasn't that she couldn't talk but rather they wouldn't answer much of her questions. Eventually she walked quietly just a little behind Will though he soon heard her humming and talking with Nox. Horses, dog and Rangers rolled their eyes tired of her bickering.

"Would you please stop?" Halt pleaded from the front. She was way worse than Will or Gilan or Horace or Alyss or any other youngster that he had traveled with.

"Well, I had been trying to start a nice conversation with you." She replied. "Have you thought that if you had kept talking with me you would have won my trust and I would have told you about my business? You may even know about it right now."

"No, she wouldn't." Will put in. "When you arrived I was exactly in the middle of trying to get it out of her."

"You cut me out short before you could win me over." She replied sounding like a know-it-all.

"I thought I had done just that last night when you let me get my bow back." Halt turned at his apprentice's words with an eyebrow arched. He quickly set to amend it, "I let her win."

"No you didn't." She responded running a little to catch up and settled herself between the two horses. "And that wasn't such a big trust. Not the kind one develops by knowing and speaking to others."

"Fine, start now." Halt agreed reluctantly.

"Have you considered that now I will be aware of your plan and not tell you?"

"Then keep your damn secret!" Halt bellowed making even Abelard wince.

Maiah slowed her pace until she was back at the rear of the group. However, both Rangers noticed she had stopped her bickering and instead walked head down and in silence. She mumbled something after a long walk but it was too low for both of the Rangers to hear. Then, she repeated it a little louder than before. "I really do fear for you and your kingdom even though I had never known any of the people here."

Halt slowed down until he had the girl right next to him. Her face now was shadowed and serious—almost as grave as his own—and there was not a hint of playfulness in her green eyes. Something told Halt this girl had been acting so offhandedly just to calm herself down and try to forget the seriousness of her mission; but now that it came down to it she had fire in her stare and graveness in her whole person.

"I told Will I'm a Seer from Mazoniria. I don't think you've heard of this land but I am not lying." The Ranger knew she wasn't. Not even a professional would have been able to look so truthful when saying a lie. "The queen died a few weeks ago all of a sudden. There was no time to get a follower to the throne and therefore they chose her first born, Princess Alia. The thing about her is, she's crazy for power and as soon as she had taken over the throne our whole kingdom became a dictatorship. In the first council she announced she would be taking over the world and show men who the strongest sex was. Taking a map of the ocean she set her first target on Araluen. It was mere luck at first but there was one of our Elders who later told her it was a good choice. You are the strongest of the lands up here and if they take you the others will be a piece of cake. More than half the council opposed her and before long their bodies were found lifeless in the countryside. The only one left is me and before long you will be having their ships on your shores."

"Why would you warn us against them?" Halt said as they continued riding to their destination.

"Because I'm against Alia's tyranny." She said with as much determination as a tiger. "Don't you understand, once she takes over you there will be nothing to stop her from controlling the world. She will not kill all of your people; she will brainwash you, tell you soothing words that will eventually turn your freedom to her. Those who refuse will be punished inhumanly and those who agree with her wickedness will be the rulers of your kingdom. Freedom will become an empty belief in the people's minds without true meaning or shape. The values Rangers and Knights strive to protect will be shattered under her."

For such a little person, Halt thought, she spoke like a monarch. There was no doubt that every word she said was true and as he tried picturing a freedom less world he felt a shudder run down his body. And then he realized she had never even mentioned herself in any of it. She hadn't said that back in her country her head had a price, that she was a fugitive, and that if they found her they would take no pity on her. Alia sounded much like the beasts they had faced in previous wars; if this was true then this queen would make sure Maiah's death was the cruelest and vilest she had even ordered. Now he realized that as she was risking her life to save a kingdom of strangers, he had the responsibility to keep her safe from the viciousness that her country was going through. And that he had to ensure that at least in Araluen she was respected.

"Here, kid," Halt said looking at her with new warmth in his eyes. "If we are going to get those news to King Duncan we better hurry. Perhaps you can ride my pack horse for some time."

She looked up bewildered by the softer tones. She wasn't really tired since her fitness allowed her to run for half a day without stopping; but maybe she could pamper herself for once. And it will take them to the rulers faster, she justified. Tentatively, she adjusted herself on top of the pack horse and held on with her legs like she had been shown as a girl. At the Ranger's signal the four horses broke into a fast gallop, mind not too fast to tire them easily. To the side the cat easily kept up.


	3. Chapter 3

iii.

"Halt, have you thought how you will tell them about her without the need to alarm them?" Will asked his mentor when they made a brief stop to water the horses on a nearby creek. They had waited for Gilan at their set crossroads but when time passed and the tall Ranger hadn't arrived, they decided to push on ahead knowing Gilan had a good excuse for his lateness. They still had a couple of hours of sunlight and the Gathering Ground was now a few miles away from the creek. Maiah had gone a little to the side with that strange pet of hers and with the hushed voices she would never hear their conversation.

"The only way would be to introduce her as your apprentice." Halt answered barely moving his lips.

"My appr—What! Halt, that is crazy. I barely graduated a few years ago, I can't possibly have an apprentice yet."

"Well, I don't think it is possible I have one this close after you. Besides, you were the one who found her."

"Maybe she can just introduce herself there." Now that the Gathering was only an hour's ride away he started dreading they would call them traitors before Maiah was able to give her warning. If she wasn't shot down when entering.

"A stranger in Gathering Grounds will be shot down before she can even open her mouth."

"She can enter as another Ranger. I know it's not very honorable for me to be saying this, but she will eventually talk to Crowley."

"Sorry to crush your plan, Will, but every Ranger knows the way another looks. And she has a peculiar way to her walking. And what about that cat of hers? It never leaves her side."

Will thought for a second, watching her as she bent down to wash her face. Her hair fell to her side almost reflecting the flowing water. To her side, Nox drank thirstily its tail curved up as if to feel anything that came from behind them.

"Although they wouldn't be as suspicious if she went to Crowley as our prisoner." Will finally said looking at Halt trying to make out his expression.

"And then we can tell him what it really is all about." The bearded man said. "I'm still not convinced by the story, but I'm sure that's as good as it'll get. I won't be the one telling her the plan though."

"Maiah, would you…" Will's voice trailed off as he turned to find the spot she had just been completely deserted. His eyes looked around trying to find the cat or the blond cascade. In the trees around them there was no one to be seen. With fear in his eyes, he turned to his mentor looking for help. "Where is she now?"

Trying hard to suppress their growing anxiousness, the two Rangers looked into the dark trees eyes searching for the missing girl. Will knew of her ability to disappear and that of her cat, but Halt still looked for the regular signs of some inexperienced person hiding.

"She's as good as a Ranger." Will whispered. Halt wasn't too impressed by this but sharpened his eye anyways and searched closer. She had to be somewhere close, if she had covered too much distance she would have to run and that would mean her escape would be a noisy one. No, she was still there.

"And I think I know what scared her away." Halt said frustrated with a roll of his eyes. "I saw you already, Gilan. Come out."

With a bright grin in his face, Gilan walked to meet the two Rangers, standing tall. From the opposite side Blaze advanced slowly knowing stealth was no longer needed.

"Hey, give me some credit, I watched you for almost fifteen minutes." The newcomer chuckled. Halt wondered how it was possible for this old apprentice to continue with his traditional sneaking even on an emergency call. "Give or take a few minutes it took me to catch up to you."

"And scared her away." Halt reproached still looking through the woods.

"What, or who, is this _her_ you are looking for?" Gilan asked shaking Will's hand while the younger's gaze swept through the trees.

"There's no point in you knowing now that she's gone, is there?"

"Oh, Halt, don't get all moody, now." Gilan called with a smile. "The Gathering doesn't start until tonight. You've got some time to look for your lost _her_."

"It's not moodiness, Gilan." Will warned quietly behind Halt's back as the Ranger went closer to the woods. Slowly, the smile on the face of the newest member of their party faded.

"He's a harmless fool, Maiah." Halt called to the trees and Gilan wondered if what he had scared was some dog. After all, when Will had acquired one it constantly showed it was an advantage having two warning bells rather than one.

And then Gilan saw shrubs moving right where it had been empty before. Suddenly, a white spot appeared among the dark woods and slowly the figure emerged taking shape as it did. When it lifted its head up Gilan was surprised to find a girl eyeing him carefully. His mouth felt dry—something that didn't happen very often—and for a second he froze in place. "I, um, didn't…I didn't mean to scare you away." He stammered regaining his self-control—somewhat.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Gilan?" Will teased as he walked back to Tug.

"I'm sure you two will finally find some talking partner that is able to stand the interminable tumble of words you two can come up with." Halt said raising an eye brow at his former apprentice. "Maiah, this is Gilan."

"Nice to meet you." She said cracking a grin and moving more easily to where Gilan stood. He observed her casual, yet graceful, strides unable to answer her.

"Er, yes, thank you." He stumbled over the words as they left his mouth before he could think of them. "I mean…I didn't…nice to meet you, too."

The idea came into Will's mind as he watched Gilan turn back to his horse somewhat blushed. "Halt, Gilan could take her."

Being the ones without knowing what was going on even though it all referred to them, Gilan and Maiah looked at each other trying to make out the riddle. It went on as Halt answered back, "I'm not sure we can pull it off any more. Perhaps our latest idea is the best one."

"Well, I doubt they will think you could take one, I mean, you would just kill it. And I…"

"Yes, I see what you mean. Perhaps—"

"I don't." Maiah interrupted, frowning. Gilan was surprised to find someone who wasn't afraid of Rangers and dared to interrupt their conversation.

"The thing is," Will started, searching for the right words. He wasn't sure how to tell a person they would need to become prisoners all of a sudden. Scratching the back of his head, thinking, he continued, "we can't bring you into the Gathering just like that. They would strike you before you even explain why you're here. And since you are a little too old to be an apprentice the only way will be if you act as if you were Gilan's prisoner."

"My prisoner?"

"His prisoner?"

"It won't be real;" Halt assured both. "Just on our way into the Gathering Ground and Crowley. After that they will have little reason to kill you."

"And why isn't she your prisoner?" Gilan asked, not wanting to have to be the one humiliating her. He knew it wasn't a pleasant thing to be a prisoner even if it was just for some hours.

"Because somehow you look more like the kind who would bring one to Crowley not sure what to do with her." Halt said.

Gilan thought about it for a second. He was right, of course; Halt had already had experience with taking his own decisions, and Will was just a little on the young side to be taking someone of his age as prisoner especially since Rangers often saw the two of them arriving together. That only left him as an option. He wasn't sure what the whole business with Maiah was exactly, but if Halt was doing it there was a reason behind it; and a good one at that.

Maiah made a loose braid and ruffled her hair as she put twigs in it. The shine had been dulled with dirt and her pale face smeared with mud. If she was going to be their prisoner at least she had to look like if she had put up a fight and had been roughly treated. At Will's insistence she removed her soft cloak rolling it up and packing it among his belongings. Finally, she held out her arms for Gilan to tie a rope around her wrists.

"I'm truly sorry about this." He whispered as he tightened it while Will and Halt prepared to leave. As he did so, Gilan noticed she had scars around her wrists; they were light, almost unnoticeable, but he could feel the bumpy and smooth feeling as he tied the rough ropes. They only had about an hour left of sunlight and the sooner they left the sooner they would arrive to the Gathering. "I wish it wasn't me the one who had to make you go through this."

"I'm sure I'll like it better." She said in that off handedly way of hers, smiling up at him through her lashes. "Besides, there's nothing else you could do, and it will only be for some time."

"I still think we could have found something better."

"Ready?" Halt called. Pulling the rope that bounded her hands, Gilan walked to Blaze to tie it on the saddle.

"I still think there's something missing." Will said looking at her critically from his horse. "It's just…her clothes. They look too well kept to be of some peasant even through the dirt."

"Well I can't really do much about them." She replied without need to look down at her clothing. Cotton shirt and breeches; nothing too elaborate.

"I know, but…" Will sighed knowing he was making a huge deal out of something that wouldn't be really that important. They would only need the disguise for their entrance; just had to make sure to not make it big or draw attention to her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Halt assured hurrying the three young ones back to the road. For the rest of their ride Maiah would have to walk, but seeing her resistance in the morning he doubted she would complain about it. "There's just one last thing. You will have to give up your bow."

"Oh." She said for the first time sounding reluctant of following with the plan. She bit her lip as she tentatively unsung it from her arm and handed it over into Will's extended hand. "I guess I'll also have to give you this."

At her words, Nox came from the woods holding in her mouth a long object wrapped in clothes. The cat delicately set it at her feet and watched as its owner retrieved it.

"What is this?" Will asked when Maiah handed it to him. It was heavier than he had anticipated and suddenly felt a strange feeling running through his hand and up his arm.

"Well, you might think I'm a little crazy but that is actually what I care about the most. Just keep it safe."

Neither of the three Rangers had seen her carrying the package, but realized she might as well had had it in the folds of her cloak. Without further questioning, Will set it carefully in his luggage and the four set out to the end of their trip. As they got back into the road, Gilan reluctantly tied the blindfold around her head only to hear her dismiss the trouble it would cause her. As they proceeded, he made sure she wouldn't trip or get hurt; although, he had allowed a small slip for her to look at the ground, he doubted it was enough to keep her from falling if something was out of her field of vision.

They arrived to the Grounds as night fell, a few fires visible from a distance as Rangers started readying for the night. Maiah couldn't see the place, but felt her insides give a jolt of anxiousness; she didn't fear talking to the Corps Commandant, but rather not being heard and killed thinking she was just a spy. Flashes of the duel came back to her sending shivers through her body that added to her nervousness gave her goosebumps. Unaware of what went through her mind Gilan quietly apologized for having her out in the cold. She dismissed it with a slight shake of her head.

However, the fact that she was acting right then prevented her from falling into a panic attack for, no matter how scared she was, acting had always been one of her strongest qualities and now that she was impersonating a prisoner and peasant girl she decided she would make the best of it. She hung her head low as they moved along and tripped from time to time on purpose to seem like she was dead tired. At first her "capturer" tried stopping, but after assuring him everything that happened afterwards would be totally false, he continued getting a little more into the game glancing back at her when she lagged too far behind and pulling lightly on the rope. She was convinced there were no doubts left as to what she was doing tied to the horse by the time they entered the Gathering Grounds and dozens of expert eyes watched Gilan taking the peasant rebel into the command tent. Feeling the eyes on them, he tried his hardest to keep a steady pace and continue without much hurry.

Pitching their tents, Rangers watched the newcomers with some curiosity—especially their little souvenir. Will, being the youngest, dismounted and started looking for a spot to pitch their tents while Gilan and Halt proceeded into the pavilion followed by the small pale figure tied to their horses. A couple of the present disapproved of someone bringing in an stranger into their meeting, while others felt that perhaps they had been a little too hard on her; she looked small and fragile, and being a girl they should have given her a better care. When she tripped once again these Rangers realized she had probably walked a long way.

"Is Crowley available?" Halt asked when they arrived to the pavilion. Gilan waited to the left and a little behind his old mentor while the prisoner started moving her head listening to the sounds around her as if finding some hope for the first time. Most witnesses had gone back to their tasks but those who took a little longer saw how Gilan pulled the rope to get her a little closer to his horse. It was obvious he didn't trust her.

"I'm here." Said the old Ranger coming out grumbling. "If it's not grizzly Halt and our swordsman."

Both Rangers nodded in greeting before Halt dismounted. Without need to be told, Abelard walked back to where Will had started setting camp. "I see everyone was wise enough to arrive today."

"As a matter of fact, my friend," Crowley said. "You three are the last ones to arrive."

"We had a little held back." Halt said nodding towards Maiah.

"I can see that." Crowley grunted angrily. "I would appreciate your explanations for bringing her here."

"That's just what we need to discuss." Halt assured him. "But somewhere without so many ears."

Up until then Gilan had remained in his horse if in some unexpected event some attack broke he could pick up Maiah and race off into the forest until Halt fixed things. When Crowley signaled them to follow to the back, the tall Ranger dismounted and untied the rope from his saddle. They watched Blaze find Will before following the old Ranger.

"You okay?" Gilan asked under his breath allowing the older men to go on ahead.

"Don't worry." She said offering him a quick smile from under the cloth.

"So what is all this about?" the Commander asked annoyed, stopping abruptly so that Gilan almost ran into him. With a wave of his hand, the Commander of the Corps signaled for them to untie the blindfold.

"Crowley, I know you are angry at us bringing a stranger into camp," Halt started trying to reason with his old friend. "However, you will find there is a huge reason for it."

Maiah watched with dread as the man took her in. His eyes scanned her seeing everything she was. For a moment she wondered if the Baron would have been less intimidating than this old man.

"Where did you find her?" Crowley finally said looking at Gilan.

"It was me, Crowley." Will said just arriving from setting camp. Crowley wondered if there ever was something strange that Halt wasn't involved in. Or Will for that matter.

"Well, then, speak up. She's not really a prisoner, is she?"

"That was the only way to get her close without them shooting her down." Will answered, unable to meet his gaze. "If you would allow it, I think it will be better if she was the one explaining everything to you."

"Very well, then. But hurry, girl. I haven't got all night."

Maiah could count the times she had been left speechless in one hand; today, as Crowley stared her down, was one of those times. "I come from Mazoniria. South from here." She said knowing she would have to speak some time and that was a simple but important part to her whole mission. "My name is Maiah Moonshine. And I'm here to warn Araluens about the invasion that has been planned against you."


	4. Chapter 4

iv.

"How are you so sure this queen of yours will make the trip all the way from your land?" a senior Ranger asked from where he sat. When Crowley first heard the news he had stopped her right on her tracks and called a late senior meeting pulling some Rangers out of their tents. They sat assembled in the pavilion as they listened to Maiah tell them about Alia's plans for invasion. To her side, Gilan, Will and Halt showed their support.

"Because I've met her and know she doesn't care how many men she loses as long as she gets what she wants." Will gave a shudder remembering Morgarath.

"But if they're coming through the sea we will just stop them at the ports." Another voice said. "They won't even get to the middle fiefs."

"Not if they get rid of the armed men before reaching port." Maiah answered coldly.

"Even then, their strengths lie close to their ships. Like raiding Skandians."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." She said taking a breath to calm down her frustration. "There's a reason why they control over ten million km2. Not only did the previous queen achieved control of the seas but also expanded with her army. When Alia came into power, she started a project for air control. I left before I could see it developed."

Voices rose in protest at such outrageous claim. There was no possible way of getting control of the air; not even the greatest minds of Araluen had developed a concept good enough to defy natural forces. Crowley raised his hands to regain silence.

"If we are to trust you, how can we know you are not just some spy trying to fool us and distract us from the real attack?"

"Because she wouldn't be risking her life just to trick us." Halt broke in placing a hand on her shoulder. "The trip alone could have ended her life. I don't know about you but I've faced enough tyranny in my life to know it exists and that often times the only ones who escape are those who are true at heart."

"I saw my home being taken by her greed." Maiah said after a long silence, looking at the ground. "I don't want to see others suffer like we did."

"I will ask you one last question, Maiah Moonshine," Crowley said looking to meet the girl's gaze. "Would you help us stop them?"

None of the Rangers slept that night. Everyone lay inside their tents, looking up at the worn canvas, thinking about the meeting. Many had been unsure about the girl, but her face hid nothing, her eyes begged them to trust her. And when she had agreed to help Araluen there was no doubt her intensions were just what she had said. The next day it would all start, after Crowley said what the emergency Gathering had been about in the first place.

Maiah sat by the tree, wrapped in her cloak with Nox sleeping next to her. She held her knees up to her chest and with her fingers felt the bumps on her left shoulder. Looking out into the darkness, the memories of her country came back haunting her. Nox's warmth against her lower back provided some comfort, but it didn't spare her the deep sorrow that held her heart as the memories returned. They were just too overwhelming to forget them even after almost seven years. Pictures of sobbing girls sitting around her came back making her shut her eyes trying to send them away. It was true she felt no physical pain, but nothing would keep the damage to the soul from hurting. And that was what she feared the most, and had always feared throughout those long years in Mazoniria.

"Mind if I sit for a while?" she started out of her trance and looked up to find Gilan easing down next to her. She answered his smile forcing herself to push back all the grieving thoughts she had just had.

"You seem close to Halt." She observed after a long silence of listening to the crickets.

"I used to be his apprentice before I became a full-fledged Ranger."

"Was Will his apprentice as well?" Gilan nodded his answer with a smile. "I could tell."

"Surely you had a mentor too?"

"She wasn't half as nice as he is." She answered with a small laugh. "At least he shows a hint of a smile from time to time. Prowessa was as smiling as a rock."

"He's comforting." Gilan accepted looking down at a grass blade thinking of his old teacher and friend. "Definitely someone you want to make proud."

Maiah knew she had to answer with some characteristic of Prowessa, her old mentor, but had nothing that qualified as a likable trait. Especially not after the Queen had died. Sensing her reluctance, Gilan made no further inclination towards the subject. Instead, he opted for what he thought was a lighter note, "Your cat really behaved during the whole acting part."

"Nox knows acting is important." She said with a small laugh, petting the ocelot's head.

"She's very smart, actually." He said looking at the sleeping head. Then he felt her eyes on him and turned with a smile to face her again. "And I'm totally impressed when I think that nature has its own Rangers with camouflaged coats."

As if hearing his words, Nox purred loudly to which both humans laughed quietly. Maiah scratched behind her ears sending the cat into a fit of pleasured chattering. Nox stretched one of her front paws to the front before setting its chin on the crook of the elbow soon going back to sleep. Her purring slowly decreased in volume until it was just the faint whisper of a rattle.

"We should follow the example of the wise." Gilan said stretching his arms overhead and yawning.

Maiah found herself wanting to follow his example though at the last moment stifled the yawn and simply shrugged to ease her cramped muscles. With a smile she added, "You should go back to your tent, Gilan. I doubt Crowley will give you an easy job tomorrow and you need to rest."

"So do you." He said as he stood up.

Maiah had been given a spare tent by one of the senior Rangers and after their meal she had pitched it not too far from those who had brought her. Getting to her feet with a graceful jump she smiled good night and headed into the little tent. As she crawled inside Nox set herself just outside the opening and curled up closing her eyes. Maiah knew she wasn't really asleep but instead listening to any danger that would come. For the first time in months, Maiah allowed herself to sleep soundly and her mind wandered freely, tired of so much strain for such a long time.

She awoke close to dawn the next morning to the sound of packing and cleaning the campsite. Running her fingers through her hair she crawled out and perused her surroundings. Halt was talking at the pavilion with other senior Rangers but by the look of Will's face peeking from inside his tent and Gilan's unperturbed spot, she knew their party wasn't too ready to leave. Will was the first to crawl out and looked around them while he stretched stifling a yawn. She saw him attempt to tame his brown hair and smiled at the sight. Coming out, she smoothed her clothes a little and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Nox had found a low branch to sleep without being in the middle of the turmoil of the morning.

Will looked around for Halt and once he saw him set to gather some kindling for their morning fire. Some coffee would be gladly welcomed, he mused, and might just bring Gilan out of his sleep. He smiled at Maiah as she set to collect pine needles with him, and later both arranged them in a neat pile. They were just about to light it when Halt arrived and stopped them.

"Get bread and cheese, Will. No time for a warm breakfast." The bearded Ranger said already taking down his tent and rolling up his mat. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. The Gathering has been closed and rescheduled for later. Rangers are already leaving for their fiefs to watch over ports and some of the sites of the revolt."

"Revolt?" Maiah asked stopping dead on her way to her tent.

"Some rebellious farmers have been rioting against their rulers." Halt said almost off handedly. "Nothing we haven't dealt with. Now, Will, would you mind waking up that bear?"

"It doesn't sound right." She said under her breath, as her mind raced away. Something kept bugging her mind; something in his words. The idea was just out of reach but poking her mind trying to get it to chase it.

"Well, no one likes riots." Halt said finished with his camping gear. "But you're right. It does sound a little strange to hear farmers uprising against their rulers."

She was only half listening to him as she tried to find what her mind kept warning her about. It was so close and yet just out of reach. Just like the port had been months ago on her escape from her country…"Halt, were this farmers asking for recognition?"

"We are not exactly sure what they are asking for, but I can tell you many of these are wives of farmers."

Will held Maiah as she suddenly seemed to lose her ground. Her skin was almost paper white and even her red lips had been dried out of blood. With Halt's help they tried to sit her down on a log, but she shrugged them away embarrassed at being taken care of and assuring them she was capable of standing on her own. Both Rangers still looked at her ready for any fainting hints but gave her some space as she drew in a shaky breath before speaking. "Someone already got here. One of Alia's people. They're stirring the crowds to rise against the government to make it easier when the main force comes."

"I can see where you're drawing that idea from." Halt said calmly. "But farmers are an unstable group and often times complain to the authority. If it isn't for taxes is for the drought and if not for the lazy mules they have. It's just their way of thinking and behaving."

"I'm sure of this. It's just how it started in Mazoniria. People of Alia start talking nonsense and discomfort into any ears that are willing to agree and eventually there is nothing left but to crush the people that got out of control. When they do this others go against it and start their own and—"

"I understand perfectly well, but these ones have just a couple of people behind them. It will be fixed with a little dealing and bargaining that will of course work in favor of the baron of the fief. Our main concern now, for the four of us, is to head to Araluen Castle to warn the King and from there into the northern fiefs."

"What about the other Rangers?" Maiah asked already feeling defeat.

"They have all been sent back to their own fiefs to investigate more on what is really going on. Especially those on the coast." Halt made a brief pause looking at the girl in front of him. "And I'll tell Crowley to make sure they check out those rebellions. Would that be better?"

Maiah gave him a small smile that told him how grateful she really was. Halt knew every day he found himself warmer towards young people and this girl that had so much courage and strength wasn't the exception.

"Coffee would be better." Gilan said yawning and stretching as he crawled out of his tent.

"Sorry to tell you there'll be no more coffee." Halt said grimly. "Pack up, we'll be leaving soon."

Gilan looked a little disappointed at being denied the hot drink but hurried to do as Halt said. Will and Maiah were already bending down to pick up their stuff while Nox watched sleepily from above their heads. Leaving the three youngsters to their business, Halt hurried back to the pavilion to report to Crowley what Maiah had said. In truth, he did find it somewhat suspicious for farmers to riot as they were doing, but if he had accepted it right away she would only become more anxious and they needed her with a cool head to do what they were planning for her.

Along with the tent she had been given, Maiah received the rest of the camping gear and a pack horse. She had been reluctant to accept these but realized she truly needed them and in a way they meant Rangers were accepting her into their circle—in the periphery. The little mare she would ride allowed her to pat her nose and knowing Halt still had some business to attend before they could leave, decided it would be wise to let the mare know Nox was no threat. This, after all, would count as the bonding time Will had told her about.

Having packed her stuff and readied it close to her saddle, she grabbed the reins and led Honey, the mare, a little into the trees. Once there she cooed softly to calm it down and spent some minutes getting back her attention. Of course she wasn't expecting Nox to rub against a horse, not because her cat wouldn't do it but because it would be impossible to hold an untrained horse still. But she wanted it to feel comfortable with Nox following at a distance. As soon as the ocelot came near, a small whinny escaped the horse and pulled its head trying to back away. Maiah, having done this very thing hundreds of times back at home, soothed the horse signaling Nox to stay where she was. However, as she forced the horse to look into her eyes to keep them away from the surroundings, the cat slowly neared until it was around seven meters from the horse. Once there, it lay peacefully on its underside relaxing her muscles to show she had no intentions of hurting Honey.

"There's no need to be scared." Maiah whispered softly, close to Honey's face. The horse's breathing had slowed down and its eyes didn't look frantically around. That was a safe distance, close enough for Nox to warn her without scaring the horse away. She was glad it hadn't been as hard as other times and wondered if spending so much time around Ranger horses had something to do with it.

"Aren't you the prisoner Will brought?" Maiah turned to find a young boy looking at her from the trees. She had known someone was coming by Nox's twitch in the tail but hadn't expected anyone to speak to her.

"Well, yes. I guess you could say that." She said taking in everything about the boy. By his youth and curiousness, she soon inferred it was one of the apprentices that hadn't been at the meeting the night before.

"You don't look like much of a threat." He said measuring her as well. In fact, he had heard the prisoner thing had just been a play, but he wasn't about to put his guard down just then.

"I wouldn't say that to anyone no matter how defenseless they might seem." She said as she moved around to saddle the horse. By the way her hands moved, the apprentice could tell she was an experienced rider. "It makes you grow confident."

Without looking, she knew he was surprised by her response and looked at her back trying to find the threat. Finally, realizing she wasn't going to hurt him or else Halt and Will wouldn't have allowed her to leave their side, he decided he might just as well learn more about her.

"Where are you from?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mazoniria." She said shortly expecting the frown that came as soon as she had spoken. "I'm sure you've never heard of it. Is south west of here."

"You mean by Celtica?" he asked nearing a bit to watch her closer.

"No. Farther South and Farther West. It doesn't really matter, anyways. You'll never travel there."

"You know, as a Ranger one can travel through the whole world." He said with a the tone all apprentices used when they finally find someone they can outsmart. "Will has been to thousands of places and won thousands of battles."

"Did he, now?" she answered finally getting interested in the conversation. "And I guess that makes him a hero around here."

The boy nodded and she could see in his young eyes the excitement the matter brought him. Knowing Will would never tell her of his adventures she decided she had found a source that could inform her. At least then she would know more about his past than he would know about her; that was something even she wanted to forget.

"Halt is quite a legend too;" the boy continued. "I guess if your mentor is a hero of Araluen you kind of have to follow the pattern."

"Well, not necessarily." She said in what she thought would be an encouragement. "I'm sure you will be one, too. Someday after you become a Ranger yourself. Even though I don't know your mentor I'm sure he's also a very good Ranger."

"Of course," He hurried to say. "But this is a little different; although I would like to be like Will."

"In that case, you should hurry back and stop chatting with anyone who jumps in your way." She said jokingly with a small giggle. He returned a sheepish smile before excusing himself knowing she was right. Looking over at Nox, Maiah smiled at her cat getting a cheerful meow; the girl knew it had heard it all and was thinking about it as well—or the cat was thinking of its next meal.


	5. Chapter 5

v.

Tug snorted for the hundredth time that morning. Along with Halt and Abelard, Will sighed and rolled his eyes tired of the talking that went on behind them. Although life as a Ranger—especially one close to Halt—was a quiet one, Gilan became a parrot when he felt comfortable around someone. In most of the trips he didn't often found answer from Will and much less Halt; but Maiah was a different matter. Halt had already prepared himself for the two chatterboxes that would be riding with him back to Redmont but even all that psychological work seemed little compared to what he was facing. It wouldn't be hard for any bandit or farmer to hear them coming with that much talking and the thought made his senses become even sharper. He heard the natural noises of the forest but otherwise it was peaceful. Until he gave another start at the bark of laughter his first apprentice gave followed by Maiah's feminine variation.

"Would you two stop it?" He turned angrily to glare at the two riders. "I'm sure you just announced Redmont we were two days' ride from arriving."

"I'm sorry, Halt, you're right." Maiah said with a straight face but Halt had a feeling she was pulling his leg. "We are rather noisy and I promise to keep it down."

"No, don't 'keep it down', shut it."

"Fine."

He turned when he was sure they would keep quiet. It was just a matter of minutes before a snort came from Will as he tried holding the laugh that had bubbled up his throat. Halt gave him a hard look but before he could say anything Maiah was ready with a reply.

"Shut it, Will." She said curtly, her attempts to hide a smile obvious even in her voice.

Halt humphed in response but didn't say a word. Meanwhile, the three youths made everything they could from cracking up. But there were no further disruptions for the next kilometer. Eventually, the oldest Ranger heard the all too familiar intake of breath that would be followed by a question. With a roll of his eyes he told himself it was his fault for being so drawn to young people. All the same, he marveled at the inability of the newest member to hold her tongue for more than an hour.

"Halt, can I ask you two questions?"

"You already did." He replied automatically.

"That was only one. That's why I asked for two." She answered and this time he was sure she was teasing him. And by their stifled chuckles he knew Will and Gilan had opted to be on her side. After all he had done for the two of them this was how they paid him and for a second wondered if Horace would have been on his side. Most probably not. "But I'll take your answer as a yes and continue with the second one. Have you ever thought that your life is just so quiet and solitary even when people keep it down you think it's a lot of noise? I'm not trying to change your way of living, just, you know, pointing it out for consideration."

"Then have you thought that you are just so talkative everyone else seems quiet beside you?"

"Er…yeah, they've said that before." She replied her cheeks suddenly turning a deep pink that contrasted perfectly with her blond hair.

Once again, her sweet smile softened Halt's reply. "You should listen then instead of criticizing others."

"Yeah, I'll keep my lips shut from now on." She said looking down at her mount and indeed, she didn't utter a word for the rest of the ride until they stopped to set camp. Halt was impressed by her discipline and wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh; after all, he eventually started missing her talking from time to time. However, he still wished the other two would learn from her the discipline that kept her quiet. Later in the trip Will and Gilan began just another of their teasing games trying, in vain, to encourage Maiah to speak.

At the camp Will cooked one of his delicious rabbit stews and the four travelers settled around the fire to eat peacefully after the camp had been set.

"For how long have you been a Seer, Maiah?" Halt finally asked knowing the girl had been silent long enough. In fact, it had started to worry him.

"Almost four years." she answered her face immediately lighting up. Will had noticed when she wasn't talking her face became grim and serious, almost as intimidating as a Rangers though her youthfulness kept her from looking too threatening. He wondered if that was how others saw _him_.

"Like a full-fledged, um, Seer?" He said not sure how they considered their members.

"Well…I guess you could call it that." She said with a smile. "There are six years of apprenticeship and then you become a Seer. As an apprentice you are just called _Pinner_ by the people…and monkey by your mentor." She added the last almost in a whisper to herself but the keen ears heard it nonetheless.

"But that means you start your apprenticeship when you are ten!" Gilan said, understandingly ignoring her statement.

"If you start any later, half of what makes a good Seer will be impossible to achieve." She answered taking a huge bite to have an excuse to leave questions unanswered. Unfortunately, they simply waited until she was done.

"A small child can't certainly use a bow adequately." Halt put in.

"And that's why we don't get to use weapons until the last half of our training. You more than anyone should know being a Seer or Ranger is not just knowing how to use a bow."

"You mean for three years you just learn tracking and concealed movement?" Will asked and Halt gave him a look when his tone suggested that was awful. "I mean, it's useful and all but…"

"There are other things as well." She said closing the topic. For a second she drifted away from the camp as she remembered those first years of hell she had gone through; especially the first two. Then she shook her head to clear it away and set again a smile and started a conversation on a livelier subject.

"I'm sure it is peaceful enough here," Halt said after finishing his second cup of coffee. The campers stretched their cramped muscles and stood up to turn in for the night. "But just to make sure we'll keep a relaxed watch. Besides, we have to start being careful now with all those revolts."

In truth, Halt was more relaxed knowing this far in land there would be no threat from Maiah's news and he doubted they could arrive so soon to Araluen if, like Maiah had said, it was a trip of almost six months. Still, his experience told him to keep the guard up, but it would do no good for the young ones traveling with him to worry their brains out.

"Will, you'll be first, then Maiah, Gilan, and I'll do the last one closest to dawn."

They agreed and the three without current duty wrapped themselves in their cloaks and blankets and settled down to sleep. The nights were starting to get chilly but winter and snow were still a couple of months away. The blankets and wool cloaks were enough to keep them warm.

The next morning they rose early to continue on their trip after a good breakfast and some coffee. This time, however, the ride wasn't filled with Maiah's chatter, though she did speak from time to time mostly about some tree or bird she found on the way. Halt didn't acknowledge any of her remarks but was nonetheless amazed at the little details she was able to call out about the shape of a leaf or the variation of pigmentation from one tree to another or the different uses a species of bird gave a specific shape of feather. But what impressed him most of all about this foreign girl was that she kept riding in the back even when Gilan moved up front to do some scouting in the road ahead. When he rejoined he stayed for some time walking abreast with Will and Halt until the road narrowed again. All the while, Maiah kept behind, still making observations of nature but without riding at the front. Halt doubted it was some kind of trick to lead them into a trap but rather, the way she had been brought up. He didn't know anything about society in Mazoniria, but he suspected by the way she had expressed herself about apprentices they didn't have as much movement in the pyramid as people did in Araluen and especially the young held a lower position than that of their mentors—way lower.

"Maiah, I think the road is wide enough over here for us to ride in one row." He said trying his hypothesis. "You and Gilan can come up here."

Gilan immediately rode on beside him but Maiah hesitated. "I'm fine back here. You know, watching no one follows us."

"And that's why you're facing forward." He said sarcastically. "I would feel better if I can see your face when you make your witty remarks."

"Yes, Maiah, why don't you come along? It is a little awkward having to talk to you when you ride behind us." Will said as they opened a space for her. Reluctantly, she approached to ride next to Halt.

"I had never ridden at the front of a party." She said after some minutes of riding with her head lowered. "And I shouldn't be doing it until I have at least six years of being a Seer."

"We can always make an exception." Gilan said. Maiah started seeing Rangers weren't too fond of following rules.

"You can only say that when you actually follow the rules." She said relaxing a little. "I think that is when you make an exception, don't you?"

Halt raised an eyebrow at his apprentice who simply grinned broadly. "You have to do what you have to do."

"But why can't you ride before you complete six years?" Will asked, curious as always to learn more about this strange culture.

"You can't really expect a beginner to…" Her voice trailed off and the smile disappeared. Halt could tell she became alert and slowly fell back to her place pulling the cowl of her cloak lower around her head to hide the wisps of blond hair that escaped. And the horses seemed to feel it as well giving a warning to their riders—except for Honey—as they continued with more care. To close the party, Gilan slowed until she was level with Maiah right behind Abelard.

"Watch out!"

Halt and Will turned back to see Gilan hitting the ground with Blaze pacing nervously as the arrow swooshed a few inches above the empty saddle. Even before the arrow touched the ground they heard the all too familiar releasing of arrows from Maiah just a heartbeat apart from the other. After the fourth one had been sent they heard the _thunk_ as each one hit the trees around the bend of the road. They had been sent slightly farther along the line of trees as if chasing the attacker as he fled. The three Rangers watched the foreigner curse under her breath as she put back the arrow in her quiver and lowered her bow. With as much agility, she dismounted and rushed to Gilan's side.

"Sorry about that." She said offering a hand to help him up, her concern all too evident in her voice. But the tall Ranger was too shaken to get to his feet. He sat there in the road breathing deeply to calm down his nerves. None of the horses or the other two animals had warned about the attacker being so close.

"Who...what..." Will couldn't seem to voice the infinite number of questions that popped into his mind right then. Halt wasn't much better though kept his mouth shut knowing Maiah would eventually explain. For now he watched from his saddle as she knelt beside Gilan and tentatively touched his hand. He would have rushed to help his friend up but seeing Maiah already there he knew it wouldn't help much especially since he stopped paying attention in case the shooter decided to come back.

"They are here." She said looking up at Halt. "I'm not sure how many but the person who just attacked us was a Seer."

"This far in land?" Gilan asked getting back on his feet with the girl's help. "I thought they would keep to the ports."

"The main force maybe," She answered heading to where the arrow had stabbed the ground. "But these are scouts. Not exactly sure why they sent them but I would say it's to get an idea of the terrain they are facing."

"So they plan on fighting away from the ports." Will said though left his statement open for an answer from Maiah.

"They would make you think they'll be near their ships but with what just happened I think they'll try to lead you into a trap and come from behind."

"So our men will be between their forces and the sea." Gilan put in grasping the idea.

"I would think so." She answered curtly, her mind already racing away as she studied the arrow still embedded on the dirt. She didn't touch it but instead paced around it looking at the angle, the force, the shaft and finally the bright red feathers. She had tried to convince herself it was one of the three Seers she had trained with; the red feathers destroyed any hope of that. In that instant she knew Prowessa was in the forest.

"We can't let her wander around." she said voicing her thoughts without intending to. "She's just too dangerous to be allowed to stay in the forests."

"Then the three of you go ahead and warn Redmont." Halt said. "Ask Arald to send patrols into the forest to watch out in three days. That should be enough time for me to find her."

When he looked at Maiah he found himself facing her raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Up until then, few people—even Rangers who were so fond of the expression—had been able to match Halt's unspoken words into it. Now, he found he had met his match in the fair foreign girl.

"Let me repeat what you just said and add sense to it." she said. Above her head, Gilan and Will shared a quick smile at seeing Halt struggling to make sense of her. "So the three of us ride on to Redmont—nothing wrong with that. Arald, who I suppose to be the Baron, will send patrols—surely men with little experience in stealth missions like this one, and who will surely be killed by her arrows without them seeing her. And finally you will go and find her. Track her down, I guess? You will go track down someone you have never seen and don't know how she looks at all. You know she can shoot, but you don't know what else she can do and with how much skill. Don't you think perhaps I should be the one to track her?"

She added the last as an afterthought looking at Halt straight in the eye. The Ranger could see she had a point—many points, in fact—but still was reluctant to let her go just like that. After all, she could be planning to meet with this person to plan some scheme or give an update on what she had done. He doubted that was the case judging by her sincere eyes and body language; but he never knew when that could change.

"You could tell me about her skill." Halt said knowing already that wouldn't be enough.

"I'll tell you she shoots as good as a Ranger." she said giving Will a significant look. "But her camouflage skills aren't as good as any of you three. Perhaps around the level of some apprentice. And since she knows this but also knows the regular person won't see her anyways, she does little about concealing and instead has her bow ready."

"What if you chose to get to close quarters?" Will said inviting Maiah to get back in the saddle. She gave a nod and went to Honey after retrieving the red feathered arrow.

"I had actually thought about that since you could surely get close enough to tap her shoulder. She's overconfident. Way too much. But unless you can fight against a Swordmaster I really doubt you have a chance.—" Halt and Will quickly turned to look at Gilan understanding crossing through the three pairs of eyes. "—Your best choice is spot her before she sees you and shoot her before she shoots you. Not that hard."

"What if we want her alive?" Halt asked his mind already working on something.

"It might be useful." she said thinking about it herself. "But that just makes it all the more difficult. And I'm not sure she'll tell you much about anything; not that is impossible if you know what to do—and I don't if that's what you were going to ask."

"But we could try." Will said excitedly. "She might just tell us where we should wait for the attack."

"That's what I was thinking." Halt said and looked at the four young people around him. Will had a bright smile on his face and Maiah was shrugging, accepting his idea. Gilan, on the other hand, was frowning as he thought farther than the immediate plan.

"What is it?" Halt asked his old apprentice.

"Just...let's say you and I go after her and she escapes. She will probably go back to whoever is organizing all this and tell him about the Rangers. That means in later scouting they will be aware of us and won't be as confident. We'd lose our advantage of surprise."

"Well, we're not going to let her get away." Will said not as cheerful.

"But there's always the chance there's someone else with her and we don't know it." Halt said thinking again. "That's actually a good point. But we have to risk it. If they see Maiah they'll know she's helping us."

"Don't worry about me." she said. "They already know that."

"Can I trust you?" Halt asked rising an eyebrow to reclaim his expression.

"I give you my word." she said holding up her hand palm out. Gilan couldn't help smiling at her childish reply. Yet, he knew it was true, and that the other two Rangers agreed with him.

"Then you and Gilan will track her down. Try getting her alive but don't risk it." Halt said and got a nod from both as they understood their task. "Will and I will head back to Redmont to report and check on Whitby as well so you don't have to worry about that. We'll meet back at Redmont when we get it done."

"Sounds good to me." Gilan replied cheerfully. From where he stood mounting Blaze he saw his friends ride away to the castle. Once they were out of sight he turned to Maiah with a smile and added, "I'm trusting you know how to track her?"

"Prowessa was never a careful traveler." she said with a sigh and headed to the trees where her arrows were still embedded. Closely behind her, Gilan followed slowly putting on a straight face.

After she had retrieved her arrows she remained watching the trees that loomed above her. Gilan knew perfectly well she was assessing the situation just as he was doing. The few broken twigs where someone had climbed the tree, the splintered branch where they had stood, and the unmistakable cleared patch just below where the attacker had landed after jumping off the tree. The gust of wind that the person's cloak and body created had sent the dry leaves and needles flying clear of its way. As Maiah had said, Prowessa wasn't as careful as she should be with someone tracking her.

Gilan was amazed to find the young person next to him seemed to think in the same track he did. It was almost incredible when they had dismounted at the same time without having to utter a word to the other. Likewise, they led the mares into the cover of the trees and Maiah tethered Honey to a nearby log giving her enough rope to graze though without getting too far. Blaze didn't need to be tied but Gilan gave her the command to stay where she was at attention. Satisfied the horses would be out of sight at least from the road, the pair went back to the trees where their attacker had first stood. Prowessa's tracks couldn't be followed just by any inexperienced soldier, she wasn't that careless; but for those with at least half Ranger skill it was evident enough and for the young pair it presented no challenge. They still went slow, however, knowing Prowessa would be expecting to be followed, aware she could be hiding behind any tree or shrub. They had Nox a little ahead and to the side walking with as much stealth as them—or more since her weight was less on the forest floor—and she would warn them if there was someone; but they couldn't leave all their trust on Nox regardless of how keen her senses were. Besides, Prowessa could just remain in the shadows without any of them noticing and come down before they could alert the others. But if that had been the case her trail would have eventually shown it to them.

It was close to dusk when Maiah touched Gilan's shoulder lightly with the tips of her fingers. Both stopped though the Ranger wasn't completely sure why. The track didn't show any signs of coming to an end and in his close search around them he had seen nothing. Still he followed slowly as Maiah signaled him to follow behind a large fallen tree. It took ten agonizing minutes to move the little distance between them and the trunk but it was part of both of their training.

"She's up ahead." she whispered so low he could barely hear even when her lips brushed his ear.

"Sure?" he kept sentences short to avoid being overheard.

"Yes." she didn't give further explanation knowing that would just aware their pray and take time. Instead, she gave out her plan as briefly as she could without leaving place for doubt. "Cover my back but don't let her see you. If she thinks it's only me..."

He nodded knowing where she was heading. Again, he was surprised how alike they thought. He had been about to suggest something of the sort, though without setting her as the main force. Without need to be told he knew she would approach at close quarters to try and take her alive. With that in mind, he understood when she set down her unstrung bow and quiver somewhat under the trunk to keep them safe and hidden.

With a nod she crawled out, belly to the ground and keeping her head low; it wasn't long before he lost her from sight among the shadows and bushes. Ready but relaxed, Gilan set to try to find where Prowessa was hidden. Finally, at the north quadrant, up in a low tree branch, he made out a blurry figure. If it hadn't been for the flaming red hair that escaped from the cowl he wouldn't have known a person waited there; unaware of the girl below who advanced on her.

Maiah stayed stock still when she felt the figure on the tree stir just an inch. She evened out her breathing knowing that no matter how hard her heart seemed to be beating her old mentor wouldn't hear it. But what she wasn't afraid wasn't being heard; it was what she knew came ahead. Slowly she rose to a crouch from where she could throw one of the knives at her belt. She fingered the three smooth hilts finding comfort in their handiness as she watched Prowessa's next move. And she knew it was time.

While the older Seer stirred once more to find a more comfortable position, a soft _thunk_ hit the branch she was perched on making it vibrate just enough to throw her off balance. Drowsy from sleep and with the tree no longer under her, Prowessa hit the ground, rolling to cushion the fall. Before Maiah could do more than unsheathe her second knife Prowessa was wide awake and on her feet immediately seeing the figure that had just broken into her dozing.

"But if it's our little retarded monkey." Prowessa sneered already making her move forward thrust into Maiah. The younger Seer deflected it with the weapon in her hand but it was a knife against something just a little shorter than a sword and Maiah had little chance of holding for too long. Gilan, aware of the fact, watched from the tree his arrow already aimed at the taller figure that had fallen from the tree.

Prowessa smiled to herself when she saw her little monkey facing her with fire in her green eyes. She had taught her everything she knew and it was impossible for the girl to win this thing; especially when they were this close and without that bow she hated so much. Prowessa had one herself, but the thought of her own apprentice bettering her at shooting just angered her close to madness.

In a blink, the older woman sent a wave of attacks with her longer blade forcing Maiah into retreat as she struggled to keep away from the blade. Gilan was impressed at the agility and skill of both mentor and pupil as he watched with pursed lips knowing a slight mistake from Maiah's part would mean she was done. But until then, he knew his intervention wouldn't help their purpose and instead got ready for the right time. Which was just around the corner.

Suddenly, to everyone's amazement, Prowessa's blade flew out of her hands. Maiah tried to remain focused but it became hard when she knew she was the first person to ever do that to her mentor. That second was all the redheaded woman needed to score a kick on the girl's side, feeling the crack of bones up her leg with satisfaction. Her apprentice and Prowessa's blade fell to the ground at the same time.

Maiah, winded, rolled out of reach before getting back on her feet. Her knives were some meters away and she had no time to retrieve them. Breathing hurt her cracked ribs but her face showed no sign of pain when she skillfully parried Prowessa's neck kick before sending a blow with the side of her hand to the woman's cheekbone followed by a high double kick before Prowessa could do anything else.

Gilan watched anxiously from the tree as the two foreigners fought weaponless. But when he saw Prowessa's attack had more force behind them because of her higher stature and more worked muscles he realized no matter how fast Maiah was moving once she tired she would be in the enemy's hands. However, as long as the two were fighting so close to each other and moving as much, he couldn't risk an attack from a distance afraid they would turn in the last second and he would hurt Maiah. Still, he was fast on his feet when Prowessa swept her off her feet and send the younger woman crashing against a tree. Both were breathing hard and soaked in sweat but Gilan knew Maiah was more tired and wouldn't stand up. With Prowessa shielding the blond girl from view Gilan quickly threw his strikers hitting the redhead right behind the ear. Her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground with a low moan.

As soon as she was out Gilan hurried to where Maiah sat trying to catch her breath. She offered him a weak smile holding down the wince that came with breathing. Gilan looked at her trying to find any large wounds but aside from a bruise starting to form on her cheekbone there was no sign of broken bones. Not that he could tell.

"You better tie her up before she wakes up." She said nodding to the crumpled body in front of them.

While Maiah disarmed her—Gilan was surprised to find the woman carried weapons in the strangest places—he tied her hands with as much force as he could as well as her ankles, leaving a bit of rope between the cuffs so she could walk along but without posing a threat and unable to run. For now, while she was unconscious Maiah carried her like a sack on her horse checking every few minutes that she hadn't woken up. They rode in silence for the rest of the way the only sound the hooves of the horses on dirt.

Prowessa didn't awake until the sun was down and they were setting up camp. She had been tied by the waist to a nearby tree well in sight of the camp. Gilan watched her closely as he lit the fire to make some coffee and stew. Prowessa was confused at the ropes around her. She could have sworn she had won over her little monkey and yet here she was without a single weapon being watched by a young man she didn't even know. She tried looking around but the bad headache quickly took over her so that she couldn't help moaning as she laid back her head against the trunk.

"I see you're awake." he called making her look up and immediately regretting it. She closed her eyes for a second until she was sure she had control.

"So are you and it's not impressive." she answered, a thick accent in her words making it barely understandable. Her mass of red hair was like a halo around her head and her tan skin showed the years of hard life. Judging by it, Gilan calculated she would be in her early fifties.

They continued glaring at each other and just as Prowessa thought about making some escape plan Maiah appeared from the trees to the south. The two looked at each other straight in the eye showing no sign of pity or concern for the other. Gilan marveled how the two could have spent years of training together and still see the other as an enemy. He just couldn't understand how could someone loath their teacher; Halt was one of his best friends.

"Still need to keep your guard up." Prowessa sneered with a superior tone. It wasn't the advice a mentor would give but rather the arrogant claim that the apprentice was a fail.

"Still need to cover your tracks." Maiah answered coldly wishing she didn't have to keep her alive. All the same, she reminded herself to wish for guts to kill in cold blood. Guts like her teacher's.

"And where are you taking me, exactly?" even when she was a prisoner, Gilan noted, the authority and arrogance Prowessa put into her words showed she thought herself almost a goddess.

"Somewhere you'll finally learn some manners." Maiah responded without a hint of respect. She sat down trying, as hard as she could, to not wince when her ribs screamed in pain. Her face remained a mask of disgust toward her teacher.

"How are those broken ribs doing?" Prowessa asked after a long silence. Her mocking smile showed she didn't care in the least.

Maiah ignored her as she continued eating the stew Gilan had cooked with the hare she had hunted. She was aware of the Ranger's questioning look but when she continued looking down at her plate he went back to his own business. It was strange to have her mentor tied to a tree and the whole situation made her shy around the Ranger. Although she enjoyed the fact that Prowessa could do nothing to her no matter what she did, she still felt the need for approval all students want from their mentors whether or not they have a good relationship. And that meant she couldn't let her tongue run loose like she usually did once she opened her mouth.

Gilan was bewildered at the girl's sudden quietness but soon reasoned it had something to do with having her mentor as a prisoner. He quietly finished his meal and as if in a quiet understanding, wrapped himself in his cloak to turn in for the night leaving Maiah to do the first watch. He hadn't pitched his tent knowing it would only be a nuisance with the constant watch changes that occurred throughout the night. But no matter how many hours passed, their prisoner stayed wide awake with the arrogant smirk always on her face, dark eyes cold as ice. And their unblinking stare just made him think of a sleepless snake weighting her chances for escape.

The next morning they had toast and coffee for breakfast—the latter only for the Ranger—and tried giving some water to the woman that watched them venomously but she spat the drink out and kicked the dirt around her angrily. To mute the stream of curses and yelling that came from her mouth, Gilan finally decided to gag her at least decreasing the noise. Tying her rope to Blaze's saddle, they were soon on the road less than a day's ride away from Castle Redmont. Gilan couldn't wait to get the woman into prison and set Halt to teach her a few lessons to lower her ego. Besides, once they knew the plans for the attack they would stop their blind hunt in the western ports.

At dusk, when they got in sight of the castle, Maiah couldn't help gasping at the beauty of it. The triangular shape of it bewildered her as did the reddish color it turned; but then, all of Araluen did. She had never seen such a beautiful sight except perhaps the waterfalls back at Mazoniria but this was man made. Men had brought the materials from far off places and set rock on top of rock and mixed the mortar and welded the steel and stitched the flags. They had spent years in the project, for sure, generation taking upon generation. This held the sweat and tears and blood of thousands, if not millions, of workers; and yet, the beauty it held made it divine. It impressed her how something so graceful could at the same time be a powerful stronghold against invaders; for it would unmistakably be something hard to attack.

Gilan couldn't help feeling proud of his county when he saw Maiah rein in to have a better look at the castle. Her eyes seemed to shine in excitement and her mouth was slightly open. On the other hand, Prowessa held her air of disgust and looked down her nose at everything before her. He felt anger rising when he saw the woman approach the land he had grown up in for a good part of his life with disgust and arrogance but decided to instead watch Maiah. As soon as he focused again on the bright eyes and excited figure his anger dissipated and he even felt a smile raising the corners of his mouth.

Castle Redmont was bustling with activity as everyone started getting ready after Halt had brought the news. Currently there was no sign of the two Redmont Rangers but Gilan doubted they were chilling at the cabin or having fun.

"Gilan," Baron Arald called, dismissing some knights that were crowding around him. With Sir Rodney by his side, the Baron made his way to the newcomers. "You were back earlier than we thought."

"And I can see you got something to delay you." Rodney added nodding to Prowessa.

"Apparently it's becoming my thing to go into places with prisoners tied to my saddle." Gilan answered grinning at Maiah to show he meant no offense. "I think I should get her to a cell, if you'll excuse me."

The Baron grunted his agreement and showed with a flourish of his hand the way to the dungeons. Gilan knew perfectly well where they were but it was more a way of saying "Be my guest."

"You don't have to come with me, Maiah." he said when he saw her dismount while he untied the rope from the saddle. Usually, he would turn in the prisoners to the men-at-arms that were on duty at the time, but he wanted to make sure Prowessa got the vigilance of a dangerous criminal.

"Um..." She wasn't sure what to do when Gilan was leaving her with a complete pair of strangers and without a proper introduction to the Baron himself.

"I think Will has said enough about you, young lady." Arald intervened seeing her dilemma. He smiled at her before ranting on, "told me everything about you, that great bow of yours, your pet, your walking; it's almost as if I had known you all my life. Don't bother about doing all that protocol of introduction. We are in desperate times and there is no—"

Prowessa's loud cackle startled the people around them. Arald glared at her angrily as she said without humor, "desperate times indeed. Just wait until the rest come and you'll regret worrying about formalities."

"Keep to yourself." Arald barked back motioning for Gilan to take her away. At the same time the Baron was pulled away to other matters.

"Would you like me to see to Blaze?" Maiah asked in sight that she wouldn't be going with him. She saw the moment of hesitation in the Ranger and pursed her lips knowing she had said something she shouldn't have.

"What happened to you, monkey, suddenly falling so low you can only serve horses?" Prowessa cackled as Gilan took her away. "I knew you were never good for anything."

Gilan pulled her harder when he heard the words but they still reached Maiah. The girl didn't show any sign of pain at the words but Gilan was starting to doubt she showed anything she didn't want others to see.

"Go along, Blaze." He called to his horse and it obediently followed Maiah to the stables.

Once out of sight of the people, while she rubbed Blaze down, she felt the stinging tears in her eyes. She tried blinking them away quite unsuccessfully and concentrated on the task at hand. When she was setting the oats for the horse, after giving Honey her share, Blaze sympathetically butted her face. The girl looked up with a wet smile pressing her face against the soft muzzle as a small sob shook her shoulders. Why couldn't Prowessa be like Halt? Why did she always have to tell her what she did wrong instead of praising her? Not even during those hard years of apprenticeship had the woman shown any compassion on her student. Still, the hardest thing to accept was that Prowessa had never believed in her; and if she, her teacher, the woman who had taught her everything, thought she was a fail, what would others think about her?

"Hey, Maiah..." Gilan's voice trailed off when he entered the stables to find the girl weeping against Blaze. At his entrance she jumped back startled quickly wiping away the tears that had managed to slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, just, um, making sure she was comfortable." She managed to say quickly, suddenly finding interest in the oats that had spilled on the box tops.

_You had to come in, didn't you? _Blaze's glare seemed to say. Gilan realized, once again, the horse was smarter than most humans—even Rangers at times. _Now do something; I was managing quite well, you know._

"Maiah...what Prowessa said back there..."

"That's just how she is." Maiah answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. For the first time, Gilan realized the green pools were filled with pain; they were the only part that showed what she was feeling and even though the smile still eased her features, they weren't even close to the beauty of those they had shared on the road. "But it's a good thing she's finally locked up."

The Ranger bit his lip uncertainly knowing she had closed the matter. Behind him, Blaze snorted and turned to face the wall. Funny how these horses always ended up taking others' side. But he realized part of him was with the bay.

"Halt and Will are coming soon, I'm sure the Baron will allow you to stay in the guest rooms and it's probably too late for me to return to my fief so I'll be staying here for the night and probably until all this gets fixed."

She followed him out and to speak with the Baron's seneschal to arrange for their stay. Their rooms were in the same hall, Gilan believed that would make her feel better and more at home, and he was right. Maiah was assured someone she knew would be sleeping just a few doors away.

By the time she arrived to her chambers a hot bath waited for her, filling the room with steam that warmed her deep inside. She got to the bathtub shrugging off her clothes and held her breath when she dipped her toe in. The hot water gave her goosebumps and shivered as she lowered herself into the tub. Her muscles contracted involuntarily as they slowly relaxed until she was slumped in the water, eyes closed, sighing. Last time she had had a hot bath had been when she was ten, before she had been apprenticed to Prowessa. Now she realized how helpful it was to ease the sore muscles after long hours of riding and walking and especially fighting. Her breathing became less painful as her rib cage relaxed and decreased the tension around her broken bones. They would eventually heal, she knew, but hoped it was a little faster than before since the Rangers were keeping a close watch on her—especially Gilan—and would be harder to hide the pain from them. Right now, however, all she cared about was the warmth that filled every centimeter of her body, and she wished it would last forever.

Eventually, though, the water became lukewarm and she had to climb out. After drying herself she put on a dark green dress one of the maids had brought for her earlier. It was a few inches long, but it neatly embraced her body and she was glad to feel the soft wool after wearing a thin cotton shirt for so long. As she combed her wet hair she heard a slight click as someone entered the anteroom to wait there. She gave a last stroke before setting the comb down quietly and then rose to tip-toe to the door as quiet as a cat. Her bare feet on the thick carpet made no sound as they were carefully placed one in front of the other, skillfully landing on the ball of the foot before setting down the whole weight. By the time she got to the door there was no sound in the room which gave no alert to whoever was outside. Maiah slowly looked through the small opening of the door into the anteroom and relaxed when she saw the green and gray cloak waiting on one of the chairs at the corner.

"Did she resist going into the cell?" She asked jumping out and smiling warmly at him.

Gilan was able to hide the surprise at seeing her appear out of thin air. He hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings, but her silent movement was almost as good as Crowley's.

"I think she's too proud to even put up a fight when she knows she won't win." He answered, admiring the difference a shower made on a person. If she had been beautiful when she had spent days on the road, now she seemed to glow from head to toe. Snapping out of his trance, he cleared his throat and continued. "Will and Halt said they would have dinner with us. We'll meet them on the way to the village."

"That means we'll go to a crowded place." She said a little reluctant.

"Well…yes." Gilan answered, understanding her uneasiness in public places; just another similarity with Rangers, he thought. "But since we're traveling with two legends they'll probably not even notice us."

"I've heard that." She said returning the smile. She ran to get her boots and after getting her cloak and scabbard she slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder. Together, they went down to get the horses ready chattering about a hundred and one things and places.

A few kilometers away from the bridge, the pair met up with the other two Rangers who rode peacefully back to the castle to meet with their friends. Not only were they expecting Maiah and Gilan but Alyss and Lady Pauline as well. The two couriers, however, had gone ahead of the others and were probably enjoying some of Jenny's lamb by now. Still, Will had insisted on meeting with Gilan and Maiah before getting to the restaurant; he wasn't sure what it was but somehow he would much rather arrive with Maiah than leave her on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

vi.

Alyss sat at their usual table waiting politely for the rest of the party to come. She had warmly greeted Jenny and her childhood friend had shown her to her table along with the older courier. They had talked for some time before Jenny had been called once more to her kitchen. The place was bustling with activity and there was not a single second in which Jenny got to take a breath but somehow she still managed to give the best service to each of the costumers. When she finally got around and back at the Couriers' table they were in the middle of a discussion of the news Will and Halt had brought.

"It just seems too confusing." Alyss sighed pressing her temples.

"Nothing is yet sure." Pauline assured her with a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Up until now there has been nothing else to support that girl's claims."

"I think I'm more anxious of meeting her than of the thought of a possible prisoner that can give us information." The girl said returning to her regular self.

"A new girl?" Jenny asked, allowing herself a few moments to sit down and rest her feet. "What is all this business you're talking about?"

"Well, you see, a few days ago Will met this girl in the road who said there was an invasion coming from her own country. We're still not very sure she was saying the truth, but Will and Halt say she just looked too honest to be lying."

"So where is she now?"

"She and Gilan had to track some aggressor back on the road but they came back this morning. They are coming here." Alyss smiled playfully at her friend and nudged her with her elbow. Jenny knew all too well what it was about and smiled in return. "What are you cooking today for your Ranger?"

"Wait and you'll see."

Pauline watched the interchange with the hint of a smile remembering her times as a young girl ready to turn everything into some love story. She was more than glad Alyss and Will had grown so close in the last years and watched their relationship with motherly approval. Likewise, she held Jenny and Gilan in high esteem and approved of the small progress the two were doing.

"I will tell you I got some special tart." Jenny said after some time with a wink. She stood up from her chair knowing they wouldn't be long now and got ready to receive them—especially one of them. "I made sure…"

Her voice trailed off when the door opened and in came four figures wearing greenish cloaks that sometimes made it hard to focus on. Almost as if they had counted it off, the two at the back pushed back the cowls to reveal wide smiles as they laughed at some comment the blond figure had said. In less than a minute they were near their table and Pauline and Alyss stood to greet them. It didn't escape Jenny's notice how Gilan and the new girl seemed to smile to each other more than to Halt or Will. The cook took a deep breath to bring down her anger before she printed a smile to greet the party.

"This is Maiah Moonshine." Halt said introducing the blonde to the women.

Alyss of course stood a good couple of inches above the girl and from up there she looked critically at her. She looked careless and fresh, like most youth do, but having had experience with others she knew looks could change if the situation asked for it. Still, the young courier saw a hint of knowledge in those green eyes that went through even if she tried concealing it; the rest of her, however, didn't seem to conceal anything in the least; perhaps it was her pale skin or her childish grin, but even a common farmer could have seen through Maiah. Finally, the tall girl noticed that despite Maiah's cheerful personality, the girl still kept her distance towards Halt who was considered as the authority; not like most people did, but rather as if she had been taught to adore her elders by fear.

"Well, well, sit down." Jenny said making sure she caught Gilan's eye. When she saw the smile the Ranger gave her, the dark shadow that had been over her lifted and she decided to head that way back to the kitchen. She forced herself to get back to the food but couldn't help noticing the new girl sitting down between Alyss and Gilan.

"This is such a nice place." Maiah said looking around as she sat down. "I bet the food is just as good."

"When have you guessed wrong?" Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've had my days." She answered with a smile. "You know, when my fortune-teller instinct fails."

"You have to keep an open mind for the future to come to you." Gilan said almost too serious to be taken as a joke. But Maiah seemed to get it right away.

"Well, you see, I tried to but then my brain fall off."

Halt was startled by the sudden bark of laughter that came from those around him. Even Pauline started warming up to the girl and smiled at what the young ones said. It was just a matter of minutes before their table—always serious and quiet and characteristic of Ranger behavior—turned into a lively spot; above all their voices, Maiah's stood out like the melody of a flute.

"Either you move to a different table or close your mouth before people start thinking Rangers and Couriers are a goofy lot." Halt bantered just half joking. He had become aware of the looks of people around them and knew part of a Ranger's authority came from their taciturn and reserved ways. He wasn't about to let this girl bring all those years of building their reputation down in a meal.

"I'm truly sorry." Maiah said quickly pulling her features to a quieter mood. Once more Halt was surprised at the discipline of the girl while the other four—Pauline included—took longer to return to their serious selves.

Just then, their meal came. Several waiters and waitresses set down plates of steaming onion soup and it was quite obvious when Jenny herself set down Gilan's soup right in front of the Ranger. From the corner of her eye she watched the girl but her newest costumer didn't seem to be paying any attention whatsoever to the young man sitting next to her. She seemed deep in thought staring at the soup before her trying to find something in it. Satisfied, Jenny told Gilan to ask for anything he might need and turned to attend some complaining client.

"Did the Mazoniric woman give you trouble?" Halt asked aware of Pauline's scowl at discussing business at the dinner table. However, the woman looked just as curious once the matter was opened.

"She was quite easy to find, as a matter of fact." Gilan answered after some soup. It was as delicious as ever. "And we were able to catch her off guard but Maiah was right, she's just as dangerous at close quarters than a Ranger with a bow."

"Did she carry a sword?" Alyss asked somewhat concerned. She knew, as well as everyone else at the table, that if the foreigners were as good with a sword as a knight and as sneaky as a Ranger they would have a hard time fighting them.

"Not exactly." Gilan said frowning as he recalled Prowessa's long blade.

"It was a _lamniatti._" Maiah said without looking up. Her voice wasn't more than a whisper but they still heard the weight that single word carried. "Is almost like a sword but a couple of inches shorter and the steel is harder. Only the most skilled and eldest of Seers obtain one after conquering a determined amount of acres almost single handedly."

"You don't have one?" Alyss asked feeling her mouth go dry with the description of her culture.

Maiah slowly shook her head, "of the five Seers left only Prowessa has one. Or had, since we took it away from her."

"What about others outside Seers?" Will asked, all but forgetting his food in his excitement over the news.

"Alia perhaps. But they are not easily made. In fact, they are forged miles up north and it takes almost three months to arrive after the ruler tells you you've earned it. You don't really need to worry about them anymore. Prowessa was the only one skilled enough to pose a threat to a swordmaster."

"You seemed to be handling her quite well without a swordmaster." Gilan said raising an eyebrow at the girl next to him.

"She was groggy from sleep." She defended but Halt suspected she was just being modest. He was yet to see the girl's skills but judging by the words of both his old apprentices she was up to level with them.

"But after disarming her you took her prisoner." Alyss said with a small doubt in her statement.

"Not exactly." Gilan answered. "Not only does she carry an awful lot of knives and weapons, but for some time there was hand to hand combat. Just another one of those things Prowessa excels at."

"And I suppose others have the same skill though not as developed?" Halt put in already gathering all the facts that had been said and filing them in the proper place in his mind.

Maiah simply nodded. "the good news is, there are only three more Seers and neither of them are as skilled as Prowessa in anything. In fact, she always used to say they were no better than male warriors—no offense."

"None taken." Halt answered but still saw Alyss and Pauline exchange a quick smile.

The table remained silent as everyone munched over the information they had acquired. They filled the lack of words with a few spoonfuls of coldish soup never really paying attention to the food. Perhaps they had just found Araluen's match of intelligence and armed power. There was just one thing that continued in their advantage: they were fighting in home territory.

Jenny saw the party finish their soup and got the next plate ready. She put extra care when preparing Gilan's and Maiah's as sloppy as her pride allowed, and headed out after their plates had been cleared. Once again, Gilan and the girl were deep in conversation almost isolated from the rest of those present. She made sure to stop it as she headed their way with the hot plate of lamb in her hands. When she got there Will sat a little straighter anticipating the food, and Halt, Pauline and Alyss stopped midsentence clearing the space in front of them as the plates were set down. However, Jenny gasped furiously when she realized the other two had simply put their napkins aside without turning to face the front nodding encouragingly for the one talking to continue.

"Here you go." She said clearing her throat as she set the plate in front of him brushing his elbow to get his attention.

He did turn to look at the plate almost uninterested but Jenny felt a knife stab her when his words reached her ears. "It's missing the carrots."

He handed her back the plate without much of a glance her way and continued speaking to Maiah quite interested in the topic. Never in the time she had owned the restaurant—even before, when she had worked at the castle's kitchens—had she been told with such nonchalance that her dishes missed something. That alone was enough to send her over the board in anger, but that it had been Gilan who had always complimented even her worst dish filled her eyes with tears she fought to hide from the people around them.

Turning on her heel she left the plate at the edge of the table and walked back to the kitchen with her chin high up. Once in, she slammed the door to her tiny office and allowed a small sob to rip through her chest.

Gilan, however, had been too far into the conversation to even remember returning his plate and when he finally saw it next to him at the edge of the table he pulled it over and started eating. He would still talk with Maiah in between mouthfuls but soon became aware of the hard look the rest of the party were giving him—especially Alyss. He threw a questioning look in Will's way but his friend simply shook his head; when he tried Halt the response wasn't much different. Eventually, the tense environment turned the words into silent eating which made the food choke in a lump in their throats as they tried avoiding the other's eyes.

They picked up their plates when everyone was done and this time Jenny didn't come out to deliver dessert. Gilan wondered about this since he was well aware she enjoyed the compliments he had prepared for the plum tart she always made for him; however, it seemed none of the others were surprised by it and set to silently eat their tart.

"You know, you could tell me what the heck is going on." He said finally, unable to hold back the curiosity that was nagging at him regarding his friends' silence.

"I'm quite sure you know what happened." Alyss sniffed without meeting his glance. To his left, Maiah sat quietly poking her slice with a fork; she showed no interest in the conversation though he was sure her ears were as alert as a Ranger horse's.

Will scowled at Gilan accusingly but his features softened when he saw the Ranger's clueless expression in his face. He realized there was no way Gilan was just pulling it off, he truly was unaware of what had happened. With a sigh he said, "You were extremely rude to Jenny and should apologize to her this second."

The truth was Gilan didn't really remember anything about it as he had been too into the conversation to notice anything outside of it. He had a small feeling that Will was right but nothing too concrete to pinpoint it much less apologize truthfully. "What did I say?"

"A slightly harsh comment on the stew." Halt prompted knowing everyone had turned against his old apprentice and deciding to lend him a hand. "I understand you were deep in conversation but perhaps an apology to Jenny might help you in the future."

"In the future?" Pauline reproached giving her husband a hard look.

"Aright, aright." The grizzly Ranger mumbled. "You should try to comfort Jenny."

"She ran out crying." Alyss said and immediately hid a smile of satisfaction when she saw the concern pass through Gilan's physiognomy.

Maiah jumped out of her chair when Gilan stood so abruptly the plate clattered on the table. It had been more of a reflex than anything when Gilan's arm swung just where her head had been. Without another word, the Ranger headed to the kitchen where he knew Jenny would be. Finding herself standing awkwardly by the table, Maiah took her seat once more and quietly continued poking the dessert. She knew it was good but couldn't really bring herself to finish it since after the first bite she had felt a little queasy. Still, she had observed the cook, Jenny, and her scowls in Maiah's direction told her that leaving the half eaten tart would be a bad idea. So she imagined Prowessa standing behind her telling her to finish it and in less than ten bites the plate was clean even when she felt it come back up several times.

"Perhaps we should leave them now." Pauline said standing up and grabbing her cloak.

Halt shrugged and got ready and after paying the girl on duty the small party went outside where the sun had set and the chilly air had begun to blow. On their way back, however, Maiah realized the last days had been full of attention yet now that Halt and Pauline walked at the front and Will and Alyss huddled together she walked to the back of the group with no one to talk to. Before coming here she had been more than used to spending weeks without uttering words but after the last days it was extremely different. She was aware she was a talkative person and it was just that fact that made her training as a Seer much harder, but when she knew the pressure of Prowessa right behind her back she forced herself and that way she had disciplined herself for the last thirteen years.

_It can't seriously be that hard to keep your mouth shut if you have done it before._ She told herself and felt the frown settling on her face. But she knew it wasn't the fact that she couldn't keep her mouth shut but rather that she enjoyed talking with Will, and Halt, and especially Gilan. She had never had this much trouble before because she hadn't had anyone like them that would listen. And now that reality came back to smack her in the face, the reality that outside the road the three Rangers did have a life that had started without her and that now it was impossible to get her back into the picture, she forced herself to remember that she hadn't come to make friends and have a good time but that she had a duty to these people and her business here was not social but political. _Just because Prowessa is locked up in a cell doesn't mean you can go around making friends because you came to warn them of Alia's plans and even though they don't consider you a Seer anymore, you still need to behave like one the whole time you're doing business; and that is every second of your stay at Araluen. _

With a new fire in her eyes, Maiah lifted her chin and continued on her way, her mind set into a state of discipline that only a few are able to control. She wouldn't rest until she knew everything in her power had saved the people of Araluen and she couldn't have done anything else to stop the invasion.


	7. Chapter 7

vii.  
"She will not speak!" Baron Arald said slamming his hand down on the desk days after their arrival. He might have just as well remained silent since there was not a single flinch from the four cloaked figures sitting at his study. "She just...she just sits there and looks at us like if we were mere cockroaches. It's outrageous; it's..."

"Perhaps it's time to take harsher methods." Rodney said grimly. "Up until now you've just had her in the dungeons. I'm not saying anything about torture but maybe she has to learn she's the prisoner now."

"I'm not sure that will solve anything." Will said standing up and pacing in front or the desk.

"Maybe Maiah knows how to make her speak?" Gilan said looking at the girl sitting to the right of Halt. The gazes of the men turned to her waiting anxiously for an answer.

"I'm not sure." She said a frown settling into her soft features. Halt couldn't help noting how young she looked even when the words she spoke were as serious as those that came out of his own mouth. "I mean, they teach us to keep our mouths shut even when our survival depends on it. Our training consists of a full year learning how to mask our feelings."

"But surely something has to overpower her will to remain silent." Arald said running a hand over his face. "Perhaps, as Sir Rodney said, we need to use some variation of torture—though let me say I am completely against such punishment."

"Variations won't do." Maiah said with a sigh. "Unless is some extreme practice I doubt she will utter much but a growl."

"I understand she can stand pain and hide her emotions but..."Gilan's voice trailed off as Maiah shook her head sadly.

"So it is concluded she is a lost cause and we might just as well quit our attempts." Arald said annoyed at the impossibility of the issue he faced.

"Could you tell us more about your training, then?" Will asked Maiah. "There might be a way we can figure this out."

"And not to pressure any of you but every day we waste trying to figure this out is less time we have to plan and get defenses." Halt said with a clear of his throat.

"I'll try to be brief." Maiah said as the others took their seats again and listened. "In reality, our training starts when we are six years old. Our family must give us up to the academy where the survival skills and initial values are taught: there is a social hierarchy in which elders should be respected and therefore have the last word on decisions; likewise, women have proven themselves so that  
the supreme rule in the family unit is the eldest woman in the house. While the academy emphasizes these ideas students are also required to learn the geography of the empire—both regarding culture and population as well as landmarks—so that after two years of training any eight year old from the academy can draw a full map of the empire and adjacent territories stressing potential battlefields and weak points. Once this is done the children are presented to the seventeen Master Seers; each master chooses their apprentice not necessarily based on merit. Thus around nine you finish at the academy and move in with your master and for the first year you can pretty much say you are their slave." Maiah did not pause in her account as she tried filling them in with as much information as she thought could be valuable. However, she still noticed the smirk Halt shot in the direction of his former apprentices who smiled faintly.

"It is during this year that your master can decide whether or not she will adopt you or if she will hand you a woven blanket a loaf of bread and send you on a donkey to the mountain; but that is a different story and I find no connection with Prowessa and that. Anyways, after that first year with your master comes the hardest one in your training. Seers are characterized by their ability to withstand pain and mask feelings; during the second year with your master, apprentices undergo series of tests where this ability is sharpened and perfected; it isn't until the tests are passed completely that one is allowed to continue to the next level. At age eleven we are taught camouflage; there are no weapons but simple hiding and learning to blend in and move unseen. To perfect this we are initially trained to go without a cloak and we must find ways of concealing ourselves with our surroundings. After nine months of this we are given a cloak though it really isn't necessary for something other than protection against the weather; with the cloak it is just made ten levels easier. Finally, after a year in camouflage comes the final level of apprenticeship, the four years of the simpler training, weapon handling, healing, unarmed combat, and all that. Each year as a Seer one must pass a test to keep you in shape. At Prowessa's age she has had enough testing to be able to keep her mouth shut; she has been in training for over fifty years."

"Then is there anything one can do to make her speak?" Rodney asked earning a sour look from Halt at his abrupt intervention.

"You won't do it by force;" Maia said quietly. "However, you can always out smart her."

"Doing what, you suppose?" the Battlemaster insisted.

"Well, she's getting somewhat old and cocky." Maia said.

Will noticed she had abandoned her confident tone and instead now had shrunk to blend into the office—she was quite good at it considering they usually had to use that skill in the outdoors. He wondered if perhaps she was now reluctant on helping them.

"Any suggestions, though? Perhaps a special tactic? Maybe a weakness you know of?"

"I..." now it wasn't just his imagination; Will saw it was more obvious than ever that she was hesitating in providing further information. "Well..."

"Come on, girl, we need to get done with this. Time is ticking." Arald pressed leaning forward in his seat.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" Rodney said after some silent minutes.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me for a second." Maiah said finally, standing up and heading to the door; however, she did not go out but instead faced the wall next to it and remained there with her arms wrapped around herself.

Arald turned to the Rangers with a questioning look asking them about the strange creature they had brought. He was expecting some kind of explanation or even a shrug of the shoulders but was surprised when Halt gave him a harsh look—one of his numerous ones—and the younger ones didn't even aknowledged him.

With a nod towards the girl, Halt sent Gilan to get her out of the room so that he could talk with the other two knuckleheads. He heard Gilan's soft whisper as he pulled Maiah out of the room but Halt didn't say another word until he calculated enough time had passed for them to be out of earshot and not come back.

"I will truly appreciate it if you were a little more...tactful." Halt reprimanded the Baron and his Battlemaster. And tried ignoring the soft snort he heard come from the apprentice in the room.

"Look who's talking now, Halt." Rodney said only half joking.

"Or at least stop being so pushy." Halt said bitterly.

"She was the one who offered to help us. Now she backs away and is hiding information. If that doesn't make her a spy—"

"A spy, really?" this time Will could not hold it any longer. Even Halt was surprised at the sudden burst but seemed to be able to hide his expression.

"Well, if there is something we didn't see and you did..." The Baron hinted.

"She just told us the system that is drilled into them since they are children, the loyalty to their country that has to be developed for them to withstand so much pain and keep their mouths closed. It's too much to just simply make her forget it all and spill the beans. We have to give her time."

"They are not giving us any, are they?"

"But they still believe they have the surprise factor. As long as we have that against them we have something." Will put in.

"Duncan doesn't even know about this invasion and you say we should give her time. Do _we _even have a plan now?" Rodney mumbled annoyed.

"Time." Halt answered curtly sitting back in his seat and laying back in a relaxed manner; if there had been a chair in front of him he would have put his feet up.

The Baron tried his best to hold back his anger in the face of such dismissive action in such times; however, he had known the Ranger long enough now to know no matter what he did nothing would change his position now that it was set and the same applied to every Ranger in the kingdom for that matter.

"I am sorry about all that." Gilan said closing the door of one of the anterooms in the same floor as the study. He had tried to at least hold her shoulder comfortingly but she had shrugged him away  
unconsciously.

"It wasn't your fault;" she answered without turning to face him. Apparently the window and the rain outside were more interesting than he was. He waited trying to see if she would say anything but she simply remained quiet with a blank mask that would not allow him to see anything that went on inside her.

"I don't want you to think I am still with her." She whispered after a long time. "It's just hard to spill everything that has been secret for so many years from so many people. Not even all the people in Mazoniria know everything about us and to give it out to foreigners is..."

"I knew you weren't trying to hide it, I totally understand what is happening and I'm sure Halt..." His voice trailed off when he saw her shoulders shiver with the effort of holding a sob. Right then, the strong girl that had fought Prowessa in the forest was gone replaced by a tiny figure that wouldn't be able to hold a bow if her life depended on it.

"Come here," He said pulling her into his arms and feeling her resist at first until she eventually gave in and allowed her body to mold to his, the top of her head under his chin with her soft blond  
hair brushing his face.

"I'm scared, Gilan." She broke under her breath. Her tears had soaked the front of his shirt, running after so many years of holding them back.

The Ranger didn't say anything but communicated his understanding by soothing her hair. He knew it wasn't easy for her to betray her own country for the sake of some foreigners she had never even heard of. And if the time came when they had to fight her countrymen he had no doubt she would stay on Araluen's side even when it meant that losing was sure death for her without a way out.

"You are under Araluen's protection now." He said knowing no one would let the invaders touch her. "And I will not let them do anything to hurt you."

She quietly nodded and remained there, unsure of whether she felt ashamed or relieved at allowing somebody to see her cry. However, she was glad that it was Gilan and knew he wouldn't tell them about it, even when it wasn't a crime to cry among Rangers.

"You won't be able to black mail her." Maiah said after some time had passed and her tears had dried. "But there exists a code that we must follow regardless of how much we want to cheat. If we break it others will make sure you are done."

* * *

Gilan had dropped Maiah at her chambers after she had explained what it all was about and immediately headed to the Baron's study hoping the others were still there. As he had expected, they had remained in their places, waiting for him to bring any information he had found in his time with Maiah.

"She said torture or blackmailing wouldn't work." he said finally after the others had sat straighter. "But, she said the way to make Prowessa speak is by applying the code on her. There is a competition where the captor must prove they are better than her at something; after that she is forced to speak the truth to everything we ask."

"Is it some kind of duel?" Will asked frowning.

"Along those lines."

"And does it apply to anyone?" Rodney asked obviously thinking of the knight's own codes.

"According to her, anyone as long as they belong to a country in which she has crimes or they have an upper hand at the moment; and she can't refuse to accept it."

"And how can we trust what she says after is true?"

"She's bound to it just like knights." Gilan answered looking at the Baron and Rodney. "They have great respect for this."

"It all seems good, young Gilan," The Baron said leaning back and shaking his head trying to comprehend. "However, there is always some kind of down turn, isn't there?"

"There are perhaps two." Gilan sighed knowing eventually he would have to bring it down by adding rules. "The most important one is, she has to pick the weapon—" immediately a roar came from the knights present as such outrageous statement "—and the second is that once she says everything we ask for—in case we beat her—we have twenty four hours before she can leave without anyone following or else our part of the treaty will be violated."

The Baron and Rodney were too outraged to even speak and opened and closed their mouths trying to formulate words. On the other hand, Will and Halt seemed to be analyzing his every word both with the same furrowed expression.

"What if we lose?" Will finally said but Gilan knew there was more than just a simple pessimistic question.

"We have to release her as well." Gilan answered and started to see where Will was going.

"And if we release her she will be running back to the place where they will be meeting?" the Baron asked seeing some hope.

"Then you could follow—"

"Battlemaster!" A young guard came bursting into the room startling even Halt who had forgotten to listen outside in the heat of the moment. "Battlemaster, there—My Lord Baron, Rangers—" the guard caught himself and bowed quickly to the rest of those present before continuing with a hurried ruble of words that wouldn't allow him to take a breath. However, they had already recognized his tone and waved away the formalities as they got to their feet in a swift move. "She's running loose."


	8. Chapter 8

**_I just want to thank all of you for reading and following this story. I am truly sorry for the delay in updating it but I've been kind of busy and really haven't been able to write much this days. However, I will promise for now on to try as hard as I can to update at least once every week, maybe two. I really hope you are liking this though I'm still not exactly sure how it all will turn out. _**

**_Thanks again and I really enjoy reading your reviews. _**

**_Piggybank31_**

* * *

viii.  
Maiah was sitting by the window looking down to the lawn below with Nox purring at her feet. She was somewhat ashamed especially when she saw her reflection appear with blotchy skin and red eyes that did not go with her pale complexion. She scratched the soft fur behind Nox's ear and sat on the window sill pulling her knees to her chest.

She felt the cat's rough tongue licking her hand and turned quickly to smile at Nox. But just then she heard—or rather felt—trouble starting outside. She was a little too late but did not miss the red flash that disappeared among the trees across the rainy lawn.

She jumped out with Nox just as aware and agile as herself. She snatched the long wrapped bow that lay in bed without thinking about it and unconsciously felt for the belt at her hip. The quiver was almost an attachment as she stepped out, already unwrapping the package and stringing the bow in a second. Running two more steps forward she ran into Gilan coming just as fast as her. He barely caught her by the shoulders as she stumbled backwards with the force of the impact.

"She escaped." He said as they turned and ran back the way he had come.

"I was starting to wonder why she hadn't tried anything yet." Maiah answered as they ran down. She didn't have to look to know Nox was keeping along from the shadows.

When they finally arrived to the bottom of Castle Redmont Halt and Will had already disappeared into the forest and Arald and Rodney were long gone with their huge battle horses and a few men at arms that had been ready at the time. Without pausing, the two young figures dashed for the trees, Maiah leading the way to the spot where she had just last seen the red flash disappear.

Entering the forest became quite a different mentality and without a word to communicate both slowed their pace and melted into the shadows, stepping with as much care as they had been taught. Both had an arrow knocked and ready with a lot more handy in the quiver. Their progress became slower but they knew they weren't catching up to Prowessa; they wet listening out for her. Gilan felt the twigs under his boots moving to allow his weight to settle without any crunching, ears sharp and muscles relaxed but ready in case something tried to surprise them. From the edge of his peripheral vision he felt Maiah stop and though he at first didn't know why she did so he stayed completely still mixing into the shadows.

There was a sudden silence as the two of them disappeared and yet in just a second Gilan felt what had made them stop. There was someone else—two people, actually—just behind their backs; two people that had felt them at the same time and stopped at the same time as them. And then he heard it; the soft cooing that differed from a real bird's just in the last note. Those following were Halt and Will. Gilan cooed back softly with the same notes and couldn't help a smile appearing as he thought of how perfect their team of four seemed to be working out. And as he thought it he felt Maiah relax and started her quest forward; she couldn't have known of the signals but he imagined she felt the tension disappear and figured who the others were.

They continued through the trees, the four shadows staying somewhat apart to cover a broader perimeter yet walking in line to avoid any helpless event from happening. Will was all ears and eyes as he scanned the trees for anything to appear. From time to time he would stop to listen more carefully and as he walked he could feel the three around him doing likewise. As he stopped once more to pursuit the small tingle that had been heard at the edge of his senses he realized no one was walking anymore; although he couldn't exactly pinpoint them he felt the tremor run down the line as the four Rangers remained still for longer than they had done that evening, listening in the quiet twilight. It was there, he was sure of it, he could feel it, he just needed to know which direction. Taking a quick glance to the sky he spotted Nox on a branch ready to pounce twitching her tail as her little round ears moved in all directions trying to place the sound. Her head had turned right just a second before they heard the grunt of Arald in the same direction.

The four figures forgot most of their training on unseen movement—though years of it still made them move more silent than any untrained individual—as they dashed through the forest already knowing what had happened. As they neared, however, they went back to their stealthy pace, their bow string a little tighter than before.

Arald and Rodney were in a small clear—Halt couldn't believe knights this days came to that level of carelessness—the baron already forgetting the arrow that stuck out of his arm from between  
the plates of the armor as both searched around them for a sign. At their arrival, the Rangers and Maiah looked around carefully, trying to find anything that showed where Prowessa hid. Maiah was able to notice the arrow was not long like the ones Seers used but rather crude and stubby, more like one of a common archer in Araluen so that the bow she was carrying was foreign and stolen without much thought on her way out. And that meant Prowessa wouldn't stand around risking her advantages.

Gilan felt a small tug at his sleeve and turned just enough to see Maiah signaling him to follow. Motioning Will, Gilan left Halt with the knights and their men while the three young ones took a different route around them. Halt noticed them leaving and was glad they were not just staying in one place and waiting for him to lead. Prowessa couldn't have gone far if she didn't want to be heard but by now she could be a few meters away from the crime scene. Continuing on their search, they suddenly stopped to listen to what was happening around them. Will and Gilan remembered Maiah saying her former mentor being old and careless now when they heard the clear crunching of leaves coming their way. They doubted she had seen them and were proved correct when she passed next to them retracing her steps and unaware of the eyes on her. She walked straight and tall like the place was just her garden obviously thinking the pair of knights she had ambushed had no chance of finding her now.

This time she arrived from the side. The young cloaked figures had barely gotten back to the clear when Prowessa's arrow stroke one of the men on foot and used the commotion that it caused to send one in the direction of the wounded knight. Unexpectedly, however, before it got to its target a silver feathered arrow collided and deviated it. Prowessa realized then it was no other than her little monkey who was hunting her and smiled at the fact. She had already sent word that Moonshine was helping the enemy and a traitor's punishment awaited her but the older woman had wished it had been her the one implementing it. Perhaps her next move would be more satisfactory even when it meant she would be risking her life. Too bad.

Halt hadn't been expecting the woman they had been chasing for almost three hours to suddenly step into the open with her hands in the air showing she was unarmed. Rodney ordered to hold their fire though no one put their guard down even when she pulled down the cowl of her cloak.

"Very well done, dogs." She said smirking yet weaponless still. Will decided she was more confident than she should be if she cared for her life. "I'm actually very proud of you and recognize your great effort. Now, you probably are expecting me to go with you and allow you to lock me up in a cell and spill everything. However, I'm not exactly sure that's just what I want to do. Still, you have a better chance if something from overseas spoke with me. Come on, Maiah, come here, little monkey."

Arald, tired of the little show she was setting nodded to his men and they closed on her but froze when she turned to leave immediately. They needed her alive and having to chase her through the branches and bushes in the dark was not an option.

From the shadows, Gilan felt Maiah next to him pull his sleeve; when he met her eyes she slowly motioned for him to lift his gaze. Up in a tree he finally made out another blurry figure looking down at the congregation. He wasn't sure what or who exactly it was but he clearly saw the drawn longbow aiming below.

"You cannot stop me from speaking to her." Prowessa sneered. "Even if she's a bloody traitor she's still mine."

Gilan was too focused on his latest discovery to truly listen to her words but Maiah's standing brought him back immediately. He wished she wouldn't expose herself in front of Prowessa who would surely try some sort of touché before being dragged to the dungeons. However, it was clear she had shown him the figure on top so that he could make something about it. Following the direction of the arrowhead, Gilan slowly realized it was being aimed towards Halt. There was no doubt about it since the short figure was at the far right where there were no men and where he thought no one would see him. Halt still hadn't seen his hunter being so sure all threat came from Prowessa. Gilan himself couldn't understand why there would be another individual unless it was one of the other Seers Maiah had talked of. Still he pushed his questions to the back of his mind and focused on the issue at hand. There was just a slight possibility of the figure shooting before Prowessa was done since that would just cause chaos that could be expected or even ignored if Halt did not make much noise. The thought gave him chills and he decided to move on to the next possibility. His mind had to speed up; he only had a few minutes to figure everything out and he needed Will to be paying attention in case Prowessa did something unexpected.

Will didn't take long in noticing Gilan's change of attention but knew if the Ranger had stopped looking at Prowessa it was because there was something else and even when he was dying to learn about it he figured if Gilan hadn't told him it was because he needed his attention to the main show. He saw Maiah slowly approaching her mentor with her face in full sight as she threw down the cowl of her cloak. There was no hint of emotion in her face and for a second he wondered if she really was that scared of Prowessa. When she was close enough the older woman whispered something in their foreign language which made Maiah slow her pace making him conclude it wasn't very welcoming. The pair had everyone's eyes on them—but Gilan's—and the other two Rangers had already half drawn their arrows. There was another foreign interchange this time with Maiah speaking back in the common tongue which allowed them to realize Prowessa was, once again, reminding her of the punishments for traitors.

A step closer, a swift move, tensing of muscles, and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Prowessa was holding Maiah as a shield though the girl was quick in masking the sudden surprise that came from the unexpected move.

"Release—"

"Not a step closer, knight." Arald pulled the reins on the horse backing it next to Rodney's. Will's bowstring was now fully drawn and he ignored everything that went on and concentrated on what he had in front of him. The woman whispered something into Maiah's ear though there was no response from the girl or any change in expression yet by now he doubted he would see one. There was a little movement behind the girl's back, probably Prowessa fixing their position.

"You are all pathetic and worthless men." Prowessa cackled. "I wasn't expecting much more but perhaps was a little surprised when you sent that party to warn the king without one of you in there. A lot of trust you place on that young courier and her lot of men. Next time, though, make sure all those men are registered."

Everything happened in a blink with Prowessa. With the last syllable she threw Maiah to the ground, zigzagged while crouching and finally sprinted into the forest. At the same time, four bowstrings slammed and three struck their target while the fourth landed just inches away from Halt. Gilan had released as soon as Prowessa started her move though the figure at the top of the trees shot just fractions of a second later. It was, however, enough time to fluctuate her aiming if just a few centimeters. Slamming it right on the chest, Gilan lost no time in looking where it fell as he sprang forward to where Maiah was struggling to stand. A few meters to the right, Will had gotten Prowessa to move left by smacking his arrow on a tree to her right. At the same instant—almost as if planned—Halt had aimed at just the right spot where her calf passed at the time the arrow got there. She tumbled a few more meters but the horses and men were able to catch up with her.

"I am alright." Will heard Maiah say as Gilan helped her up still looking concerned. "Who was the figure you shot down?"

Remembering about it just then Gilan made his way to the bottom of the tree the sniper had been posted on. A meter and a half away from the trunk lied a motionless rag of clothes.

"So Prowessa was only keeping our attention." Will mumbled to himself as Halt joined them. Knowing the Rangers could take care of themselves, the knights and their men had headed back to the castle with the prisoner.

Gilan carefully walked closer to the figure and stopped when he felt the unevenness change under his foot. A long bow lay on the forest floor just some distance from the body.

"Who was he targeting?" Will asked when he crouched next to Gilan.

"Halt." he replied shortly. He was not looking at his old mentor but was sure he had felt his surprise. "somehow it knew who the real danger was. What bewilders me is how he spotted you if you had blended with the trees."

He carefully turned the heap of rags over so that he could see the face and wiped the tangled hair off to reveal caramel skin and dark bottomless eyes that were quickly losing their light. Along the left jaw, from ear to chin lay a pattern of lines that crawled down the neck into the collar of the clothing. The ink was dark blue though some parts were lighter as if it had slowly faded. Gilan looked up at Maiah when he heard her mumble.

"Cleo." she said louder to answer the Rangers' unspoken question. However, by then Gilan wasn't looking at Maiah for an answer but rather noticed the growing stain on her cloak.

Without second thoughts about the body Gilan jumped to his feet and in two strides was by her side holding her by the shoulders as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Where is it? What happened?" Gilan looked her over holding her in place as she tried to wave him away.

"I am fine. Nothing happened. Just—"

He finally found it when he ran his hand down her waist, still checking, and felt the wet fabric of the cloak spreading from somewhere by her bottom ribs. He ran his hand again, carefully observing her face, but saw no reaction except perhaps a last attempt at freeing herself. Gilan held her firmly as he looked at his hand stained scarlet.

"You get her to the castle." Halt said aware it wasn't just any cut. If it was possible, her skin already looked paler than before and he saw the wavering in her eyes as she held her mask in place. "Will and I will look at this Cleo girl."

"But I..." Halt held up a hand to stop her excuses and nodded to Gilan who was a little reluctant in leaving the crime scene especially when he had been the one shooting her though at the same time he thought about Maiah and her wound.

Will watched Gilan pulling a reluctant Maiah back to the castle until he remembered the body that lay at their feet. With Halt's help he searched through the corpse finding a set of knives similar to those of Prowessa and some healing herbs in a pouch. Outside of that, there was really nothing else they could gather so that they buried whatever was left and took the knives and bow back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

ix.

By the time Halt and Will had made their way back Prowessa had been locked up, this time under high security as stipulated by Halt, and most of the shock had dissipated. There were still messengers and clerks running around with parchment flying behind them but for the most part it had settled down to a matter of regular investigation. Although they had expected Gilan to take Maiah to her chambers and let her rest or call a healer they were surprised to find him outside her door waiting anxiously while Pauline tried to soothe him a little.  
"Halt." the Ranger said full of hope at the sight of his former mentor.  
"What happened?"  
"Prowessa was very sneaky." Pauline explained with her calm voice helping the mood around her. "Even when they had her tied and bent to put her back in her cell she had managed to set a trap. She managed to get hold of some short knife with poison-don't ask me how-and escaped from the first guards. She ran straight into the castle and I guess she thought I was some noble as she chose to fight me of all people."  
"The last victim before she went down." Will mumbled almost too low for anyone else to hear. "Makes some sense."  
"In any case, Maiah and Gilan entered just then ready to put her back down. Maiah was poisoned as she captured Prowessa again."  
Will didn't speak as he thought of what had happened and tried picturing the scene. There was not an important link missing though he knew Pauline was leaving things out. He didn't push anymore as he could see behind her calm mask, the courier was shaking in shock after having the wild woman trying to kill her and the girl saving her. Pauline never said it, but Will knew she was thinking how Maiah had saved her life and that had warmed her towards the girl.  
Looking at each other, the four figures stood outside the chambers waiting for the minute they could know what was going on. Halt realized how strange it was that they were here worried sick over the foreign newcomer instead of their friend and ruler who had also been wounded back at the forest. Nonetheless, as soon as the small healer man came out the Rangers and the Courier rushed and stumbled over their words asking how the girl was.  
"She needs rest." he said softly to no one in particular. "I do not know what they used on her, foreign ivy I would expect. Some symptoms are similar to known poisons and I tried as best as I could to use what antidotes I know but I can't risk much."

He went on in his way leaving the others standing by the half open doorway. Slowly, Pauline walked in followed by Will and Gilan but Halt remained outside watching the trail the healer had left. Gears churned inside his head as he thought of what the healer had said, the events in the forest, and his next move. There had to be a way out of all of this and as he got closer to the answer he realized it only would get him farther away from his goal. It was a double never ending loop; the closer he got to solving his question the more he pushed the answer away from him. Still, it was the only way out of all this and he was sure there was a small chance things would turn out for the best. With a determined stride, he made his way down the steps towards the dungeons where the prisoners would be waiting.

Maiah opened her eyes slowly as the sun shone on her face. She moved her eyes around trying to figure where she was. To her right, a large window allowed a soft breeze and sunlight that sipped into her skin giving it some warmth after the cold night. As she grew used to her surroundings she tried sitting up only to find her waist wrapped in bandages under her garments. With a soft moan at the unexpected pressure, she pushed herself to a vertical position and after blinking a few times threw her feet over the bed and made to stand.

"Get back to where you were, Miss." Maiah tried hard not to jump to the ceiling when the old voice came from behind her. She turned to find a round woman making her way to her bed picking up her skirts in a quite comical look.

Maiah gave her a hard look nonetheless. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Now, you will rest and stop this nonsense." the woman replied, pushing her down on the bed and rearranging the covers and pillows around her. "It was just last night that you were dying and now you want to go around chasing rabbits like boys do. None of that nonsense. If it was for me, I would get you to work by the kitchens or even as my assistant; not in the dirty forest like a lad. Especially at your age."

Maiah took a deep breath as she prepared herself to reply to this woman who talked nonstop but she deflated when the door opened a crack and a soft knock cut off the nurse midsentence.

"Come in." the woman replied and drew from the bedside though kept a close eye as two figures, one taller than the other, walked into the room and headed towards the bed.

"Well, what do you know, leave her a few minutes and she'll start a conversation." Gilan said with a bright smile.

"Don't think that's much of a challenge." she replied in a whisper looking in the nurse's direction to make sure she hadn't been overheard.

"Don't wonder why Halt is not present."

"Are you feeling better?" Will asked trying to find any hint of discomfort on the pale girl in front of him.

"Not sure how I felt before but I guess I am."

"I think you know by now she's better than last night." Gilan put in as he paced the room. Despite his bright smile and light tone, Maiah could tell there was something bothering him by the way he kept his hand on the hilt at his waist; there was also the fact that Will looked around more often and his eyes longed for the window.

"What is it?" She finally asked unable to hide her curiosity.

Both Rangers gave a quick glance in the direction of the woman still in the room and after some deciding they finally asked her to leave. The woman was not too pleased in leaving her patient although she could feel the creepy feeling at being in a room with two Rangers; but there was no way she would refuse either one of them and without argument she headed out the door. Gilan waited until he heard her fade away before speaking.

"The duel was this morning." He finally said, avoiding her eyes. He saw out of the corner of his eye the shift in her position as she sat up and almost stood to have a better standing. "Halt had to be the one to challege her since he is perhaps the most experienced individual in all of Araluen. But we hadn't really thought of what he would do if she asked for some sort of close combat."

"I would think you had foreseen that." She said somewhat reprimanding yet utterly concerned

"We really expected her to try long range; bow and arrow, you know." Will said coming back from the window. "Halt had a hard time keeping her sword away but eventually got the hang of it."

"So he's alright." She said aware of Gilan's silence. In fact, she addressed her statement towards him.

"He's fine. Won't let the healers look at him so he's as grim as ever." Will said trying to brighten the dark mood that had crawled into the room despite the sunshine.

"There was only one way to stop her." Gilan finally said, turning from the window. "He tried really hard to make it work but—"

"I am not blaming him." she assured him though was somewhat stunned at the news. She wasn't going to mourn Prowessa, but she had thought of her mentor as invincible, immortal. "I should have thought about that before getting mixed up in all of this. It was stupid to think she would just give in like that."

"We had to try somehow." Gilan said trying to comfort her. "That was perhaps the only way we could find out what we needed.

"But now she's gone and all the information with her." Maiah felt her frustration rising as she realized how wrong she had been and how hard her mistakes were hitting this nation she had supposedly come to save.

There was a soft knock at the door, making all three jump in surprise. Gilan was the first one to recover and answered the call without allowing the messenger into the room. When he turned back and closed the door his face looked a little grimmer and filled with worry.

"What happened?" Will asked almost running to the door and holding back his need to shake Gilan by the shoulders to gain information faster.

"The Baron is calling for us. The three of us. I assume he has something for us now that our plan failed. I just hope we _have _a second plan."

Will and Gilan walked out into the anteroom while Maiah got ready. Both Rangers remained silent and avoided each other for the most part as they paced a side of the room. Will knew Maiah was probably efficient and it wouldn't take long for her to come out, yet those minutes he waited seemed to stretch on forever. His heart hammered in his chest so hard he wondered if Gilan could hear it across the room. He was anxious to know why it all seemed so urgent and even though he didn't know what it was all about some sixth sense told him it wasn't good news or the Baron would have come to tell them himself. No, it was something more and he had a feeling it had to do with Prowessa's last words.

"It will be fine." Gilan broke into his thoughts making him stop his pacing. Will looked at his bleeding thumb to avoid the older Ranger's gaze; lately, when he got anxious he would gnaw at it with his nail until he broke the skin.

"I just don't' have a good feeling about this." He answered slumping down on the arm chair.

"I haven't had good feelings about anything that has been happening lately either; but I'm sure we will be able to sort everything out soon." Gilan said aware of the fact that the last days had been exhausting/ he had to keep reminding himself that despite all the great deeds the Ranger before him had done, he was still young; in fact, he still was the youngest Ranger in Araluen at the moment. "Besides, perhaps it is time for another one of your adventures."

Will looked up offering a weak smile, glad to have Gilan there to cheer him on. With a sigh he added, "I guess some action will keep me from getting old."

"Well, maybe not necessarily from getting old, you see Halt here. But at least it will keep your senses sharp."

Maiah entered the room then, walking upright and without any hints of having been sick just a few hours before. Needless to speak, the three of them exited her chambers and headed towards Arald's study. The halls of the castle were emptier than usual though it didn't surprise them given the fact that an alert had been called as soon as Prowessa had escaped. When they arrived they found Halt already there, sitting by the desk somewhat concerned. He was surprised to see Maiah up and about though didn't allow any of his relief to show, especially no just before receiving the news Arald needed to deliver. He wasn't too fond of the idea himself and had considered keeping the three young individuals out of it but much like Arald and Rodney had said, it was a matter of teamwork no.

"Glad to see you are much better." The Baron addressed Maiah once they had settled in. "I never got to thank you for what you have done so far."

"I think I owe you more than what I have done, My Lord." She replied bowing her head. She knew Rangers usually didn't bother with such formalities but she was still struggling to get used to the colloquial nature of these people.

"Nonsense." Arald waived her away with a low chuckle. The merry mood didn't last long, however, and the Baron lost no time in going straight into business. "We were unable to gather anything from Prowessa except for the fact that she had planned on sending a spy with Alyss's party. Nothing to worry about there, Will, I know; we found they left before they were meant to so now more than half her men are behind. And she assured us in her report all those with her are trustworthy."

Will wasn't completely sure about that but didn't interrupt knowing there was more to it than that.

"Given the situation, we now have no choice but to warn King Duncan so that we can start being active." Arald paused and looked at Halt. The Baron waited until the Ranger nodded before proceeding. "I will be sending Halt with Maiah to Araluen Castle to get Duncan up to date. However, we can't simply forget about all the planning so we agreed Gilan will be heading east and Will west to the coasts. The Mazonirians should be getting here by sea and any sign of their movements should be notified."

"Are there any other Rangers being mobilized?" Gilan asked after thinking about the assignment.

"This has not gone to the king yet," Halt said. "Until Duncan is notified the Ranger Corps as a whole can't be mobilized. Only after we tell the king what is going on are we allowed to act under his command.

"But then we have been acting against…" Will added still frowning as he tried to make sense of everything that was going on.

"We've agreed to classify it under local activity." Halt said. They had to leave it to the sneaky Ranger to get past regulations. "one of the reasons why I will be the one dealing with Duncan."

The five figures remained in silence as each thought of what lay ahead. Up until then, the real issue of the invasion hadn't been present; it had just been chasing Prowessa much like if she was just another criminal. Now they were really facing a war strategy; none of them doubted Rodney was already mobilizing troops and looking at the field to prepare in case of a battle.

"I will appreciate having a few movements with Maiah." Aral said finally. The Rangers quietly stood and left the room with a last glance in the direction of the blond girl sitting up straight in front of the Baron's desk. When they were gone, Arald remained looking at her for a few seconds before saying, "I would like to apologize for doubting you. I know this is not easy for you and am really grateful that are doing this for us."

"I…I don't want Araluen or any others to suffer what my country did." She replied with the same fire in her eyes as when she had stood up to her mentor.

"And I thank you for that." He said nodding for emphasis. "But what I wanted to tell you now is that as a way to thank you for your service I offer you to become a protectorate of Castle Redmont. Now, before you start arguing, I am offering this to you—and I hope you don't turn me down—because once you get out there you are going to find some villages are not fond of foreigners regardless of where they come from and what their intentions are. It is not that I doubt you but rather the fact that I want you to be as safe as any other Ranger or soldier that travels."

"I would be honored." She was trying hard to contain her excitement though Arald caught a glimpse and smiled. "But I don't want to cause more trouble than—"

"Nonsense. I won't send a whole escort with you if that's what you though I was thinking. This whole idea is just a way to make sure you have a safe trip since the royal government is not yet aware of what you have done and could attempt to cause more trouble than we need."

"I guess if that's the case I will be glad to accept it, then." She answered feeling happier than she was letting on. She could finally feel herself belong somewhere; she had, if not a country, at least a place where she was welcomed.

"And, I know you were not in good relations with Prowessa but…well, we buried her out in the forest in case you needed to visit her or that other girl Gilan had to shoot down. Believe me, I'm not trying to make this hard or bring back—"

"I understand."

"And, well, we will probably be keeping the weapons both were carrying but if you would like to I am sure Sir Rodney won't mind showing them to you one last time."

"I think I am fine with not seeing those again." She replied with a small smile. "However, I must ask, did you remove a small vial from each of their garments?"

"A vial? Well, I…I believe we searched them thoroughly and took any objects that could have been thought of as weapons."

"Did you say Sir Rodney had them?" she maintained that calm tone though she had stood up and inched towards the door.

"At the academy, yes."

"Thank you, My Lord. I will be taking one last look at that before parting." She gave a quick bow and dashed for the door as if fire had been set at her rear. Arald looked stunned after her unable to call her back or make any move to stop her. He just wished Halt was nearby to learn what had set the girl in such a state.


	10. Chapter 10

**Truly sorry for the long wait but finally here it is. Trust me, I've been trying really hard to keep to my deadlines but I have been really busy with school right now and my schedule is kind of full right now. I hope to be done with everything I need to turn in next week so by mid-March I will be writing more often and posting faster. **

**Please don't forget about this fanfic, I know it's a pain to be left in cliffhangers but I am sure the story will turn out pretty good and I will be trying hard to hurry up the process.**

**Thank you again for all your reviews, I really enjoy them and they make me want to hurry in my chapters. **

* * *

x.

"He trusts her now, doesn't he?" Will asked and Halt thought he heard some resentment in his words.

"I think by now he has realized either he trusts her or he fails." Halt answered as they settled in one of the small sitting rooms at the castle. "She is our only resource against them."

"I don't think she's only a resource anymore." Gilan added gravely, meeting Halt's eye to show the grizzly Ranger he meant it.

"Of course. Which is why Arald is talking with her." Halt replied, hiding his own feelings towards the girl. They remained silent for some time until Halt finally decided to speak. "You must be careful. I know you two are great Rangers and don't need anyone to take care of you, right? But we don't know what we are up against this time."

"Well, we had Prowessa and Maiah." Will said in an attempt to reassure Halt who instead realized how much experience he still lacked despite all the quests he had survived.

"Prowessa was different, Will." Halt replied as he worked himself into one of his lectures; he had to remind himself, however, that Will was no longer his apprentice and held back the knock on the head he had prepared.

"She was better. Wouldn't that tell us the rest are less skilled? Maiah said so." This time Gilan nodded for approval bringing Halt to the verge of exploding.

"You two nitwits! When I tell you to be careful is because you have to be careful. I don't care in how many continents you've fought or what battles you've won because I've been to most of those anyways and many more which give more than twice as much experience, so listen to me. We can't just assume Maiah knows everything about everything."

"She's not hiding anything from us, if that's what you are saying."

"That's not what I am saying."

"Do you not trust us, Halt?" Will asked somewhat hurt at his mentor's insistence. He appreciated the advice Halt gave him from time to time when he faced a big issue, but now it was almost as if this was his first day as an apprentice and Halt would still need to save his life.

"I trust _you_, not those out there." They remained silent for a while. There was not a single sound in the room as the younger Rangers realized Halt hadn't tried to make them feel inexperienced but rather was worrying too much and being their father.

Gilan lowered his gaze and found a sudden interest in the red and gold carpet under their feet, finding it still had a few fluffy spots where it had been saved from being trampled on. For a second he had believed Halt was trying to baby them even when he reminded himself Halt wasn't really that kind of individual. Now that he thought about it with more clarity, there was no way Halt could have thought of patronizing himself over them even when he had told them he was more experienced. But that was simply the truth and they had led him to say it out loud. He knew they owed Halt an apology yet when he lifted his eyes to meet his friend's dark ones he realized the older Ranger had already forgiven them for being "young and judgmental." Unable to help it, he chuckled at the absurdity of the whole event.

"In either case," Halt continued with a clear of his throat. "I have a feeling Prowessa realized she had to give in and her time was up. I don't believe that gap she left was an accident or exhaustion."

"But, Halt, that means…"

"I know my skills, Gilan. And I know in that combat she had the upper hand."

"Why would she let you kill her then?"

"Something is missing. I am not sure why she gave in but I am positive of her realizing her time was done."

"But wouldn't she know if she got you she would be free?"

Halt was contemplating the events of that morning. He had to admit for a second he thought the woman would finish him off though remembered there was a glint in her eye that showed she had deflected the blade on purpose just in time. He had seen the speed she could swing her sword yet when he had slowed down she had followed his pace instead of using that to gain her freedom. Furthermore, when he finally was able to penetrate her barriers he immediately knew she had allowed him to do so yet so discreetly no one would ever know unless they had been looking at her straight in the eye like he was. There was not a hint of surprise at being caught, no sudden attempt at stopping him from continuing. She had let him finish her and still she had won because she had played every single one of them the way she had wanted them to. They had all feared her and taken shelter in whatever Maiah said.

More so, she had taken all the information with her.

Halt was about to present his conclusion to Will and Gilan when he was interrupted by running outside. It wasn't loud and raucous but rather soft, almost inaudible unless they were listening. Knowing Maiah was the only one who could manage such thing they hurried to follow though by the time they got to the corner of the hall she was lost from sight. As they looked after her deciding which way they should follow Arald met them, breathing hard and shaking. Leaning against the wall, he looked back at the three sets of eyes that asked for an explanation. Seeing his flushed state the Rangers decided to allow him to catch his breath until he was ready—as long as it was a quick recovery.

Finally, when the Baron was able to speak again, he began. "I have no idea why she came out like that. She asked about the weapons and some vials? I believe she might be headed towards Rodney's offices. Though can't understand her hurry. She seemed pretty shaken, however. Do you believe we should warn the guard?"

"Only so they let her through without delays." Gilan said as he began thinking of what was happening. With Will and Halt close behind, he ran out towards the academy.

* * *

"I really need to see Sir Rodney." Maiah repeated for the hundredth time as the snobby apprentice at the door held her back. By now she had tried all approaches that could come to her mind including begging.

"You have nothing to prove you can go in there." He said looking down at her before going back to looking at the polished surface of the ring his father had given him when he had entered the academy three years before. He realized he quite liked to have the tiny blonde begging at his feet and made sure she saw who he was so that she would bend to his will. He had never seen her in his life and doubted she was from around. He could see she wasn't from the country though there was no other place she could come from unless she was from some other fief in which case it wouldn't make sense she was here since she would probably be looking for a job. Nevertheless, as he stared at her down his nose he found her factions appealing, especially the tiny pinkish nose that made her resemble a pixie from the old tales, and that narrowing of her eyes as she glared at him.

"I really do need to see him." She replied this time erasing her frown and making a begging face that could have melted him down had he not been enjoying his power.

"I told you, you have no business here. You don't even look like one of those couriers. Bet you can't even use that knife you carry to chop your vegetables."

She had an urge of taking "that knife" she carried and show him not only vegetable got hurt; however, that would probably send her straight to the hangings since he had the upper hand by being from Araluen. She still wasn't used to being treated like a dog and at times made her homesick; not a single boy would dare diminish a woman in such way, much less a Seer. Nevertheless, she bit her tongue to prevent the reply that came to her mind and instead looked for another way in. As if summoned by her thoughts, she spotted Sir Rodney walking with one of his knights just a few feet away from where the boy was holding her back. Knowing that could be her only opportunity, she called him hoping he wouldn't ignore her like the others had. And felt the boy's hand slam over her mouth as soon as the words had carried over.

From the moment he had seen her, Rodney knew that regardless of what the Rangers said she would bring him trouble. He had been discussing important tactics for the cavalry with Sir Morton when he heard her calling his name. as if her interruption wasn't enough, when he finally decided to turn she had the boy that had kept watch on the ground struggling to get her. However, before the Battlemaster could even think of walking their way his student pulled her down, slamming her on the ground, and swung his iron fist straight at her head while he held her still with his other hand pressing down on her chest. She was agile and slippery, but not strong enough—probably due to her size and complexion—and in a second the boy would destroy all she ever was without her having a chance of fighting back.

The cry caught in the knight's throat as he realized the girl would become dust in less than a second. He ran, already knowing the outcome and chastised himself for letting it go that far. However, instead of hearing the bone cracking there was silence. Maiah had caught his fist midair and held it with much struggling though unharmed. Not even Maiah would ever know what made her able to match the strength of the student at that instant but at the moment all she could think of was how to prevent her own death.

"Belford!" Morton called from behind the Battlemaster, breaking into the boy's concentration of smashing the flea that had made him look like a fool. "Belford, stand up now. I will not tolerate this behavior in the battle school, understood?"

"Yes, sir. But she…"

"She just saved your place in this school, boy." Rodney added almost too angry to contain himself from knocking the young ones' heads together. "Had you finished your job you would be heading home this very second."

"I am well aware, sir. However, I would like…"

"This is no place to do what you like."

"She stepped inside without authorization." He blurted out quickly before they sent him away. "I had warned her against it."

Maiah remained silent, knowing Rodney still wasn't as fond of her as the rest, yet itching to explain and get done with what she had come to do in the first place. To this end, she made no reaction as the boy quickly explained how he had shoved her back and away from the gate and slammed his hand against her mouth to stop her crying; furthermore, he exaggerated the way he had tripped him and finally how he had reacted on instinct.

"Watch what you say, boy. You just admitted being fooled by a girl." Morton said with a smile, sure the student was just doing his duty though didn't take away the punishment that awaited him.

"Well, Morton, I wouldn't say that with the approaching conflict." Morton flinched when he heard the sardonic tone and felt that chill Halt had always caused him. In a second he understood why Rodney had looked so distressed at Belford hurting the girl; she was the tiny maggot that had been warning them, or causing trouble, for the last weeks. Not only would hurting her anger the Baron as it would cripple any chance of figuring out what was coming, but it would mean antagonizing the three Rangers who had adopted her as a pet.

"Everything alright?" Halt asked, addressing Maiah now.

"I should ask the same." Rodney said sourly, motioning for the boy to move along. However, the Battlemaster noticed how Gilan looked at the boy as if memorizing his face in case more trouble arose. "Why the sudden rush to meet me?"

"I need to see Prowessa's weapons." Maiah responded quickly glad to get down to business. "I think there is a way I can figure out her plans—at least part of them."

"By looking at her weapons?" Morton inquired voicing everyone else's question.

"Seers carry more information in the blades of our weapons than on our person, Sir. Unless she decided to store it in her grave."

"This way." Rodney said forgetting about any trouble the girl had risen in the past minutes and eager to learn anything that would help them. "Though I assure you we've looked through them already and we didn't get much."

"You could look forever if you don't know what it is you are searching." She replied as the door to Rodney's study opened. On his desk were the six knives of the two Seers, spread out and parallel to each other, placed from largest to smallest. She went straight to the desk with a quick pace, as if trying to remain calm even in the worst scenario.

Gilan observed Maiah closely as she looked at the blades of the weapons. She was careful to avoid touching them directly as it was highly probable they had been poisoned. There was a permanent frown on her face as she tried deciphering whatever message it was they kept secret in their weapons which only intensified the clenching feeling in his stomach as he awaited for any clue as to what was going on. Even when such secrecy meant Araluen was lost without Maiah, the Rangers couldn't help their curiosity at learning more about the mysterious peoples across the ocean and their traditions and ways. Maiah had made it clear Mazoniric society was much more different in the aspects of honor and conserving the empire, not to mention the emphasis on a matriarchal society, however, Gilan couldn't help but wonder how much more was there that a single individual would never be able to tell.

At the same time, Halt realized it was this bewilderment that other nations felt when faced with Araluen's Ranger Corps. In a way, they had finally met their match; and he knew he wasn't the only one who disliked being in such a position. The whole strategy of Araluen had always been greatly supported by the information provided by Rangers, they had proved to be the turning point to ensure their victory. Yet now they went blindly to confront the new empire which until a few weeks ago had never even been dreamed of. All they had was Maiah's word for it and no way to learn more about the techniques and way of fighting of the invaders. He came to understand that if Maiah wasn't with them, if she somehow failed them, Seers would be the downfall of Araluen. And he doubted that finishing two of them and taking one away would stop the advancing power or give Araluen an easy victory.

"Would you recall where they are buried?" Maiah asked, breaking the silence as she set down Prowessa's lamniatti.

"Prowessa?" Rodney asked, confused at her question.

"Both of them. I need to—"

"You plan on digging them out?" Morton couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They…that's outrageous! They have been buried almost for a week now."

"Which is why I need to do it as soon as possible." She turned to Sir Rodney with pleading eyes. "I know what I am doing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, finally on time. I really struggled to get it in time and done but I was able to do it so now I'm not sure this is a good thing since I was able to keep my promise or a bad thing since you will all know I can do it and get used to me keeping up. In any case, I think I really enjoyed neglecting my school work to finish this for you so I'll probably be doing it more often. Also, I will be having a break now so I hope I can at least get more than two chapters out of the way in the following weeks. **

**Also, I have to thank FarmersDaughter for giving me some ideas and for being such a loyal reader and to everyone else who has been following or just started reading. Thank you so much.**

**Finally,**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS SOME DISTURBING SECTIONS WHICH ARE ENCLOSED BY [] AND {}. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

**The scenes are not super gross but if you are really squeamish you will probably think so. In my opinion they are not too bad however in consideration for all my readers I have marked the sections I think are strange and****_ even if you don't read them you can still get the whole idea and purpose of the story_****. Please don't be discouraged by this, I promise I will make this an exception to my writing but sometimes while I'm typing away I get carried over and when I go back it's hard to take stuff away without taking the feelings out. **

**Apologies for the long ramble. Enjoy.**

**piggybank**

* * *

xi.

Rodney thought for a second. It seemed to him the girl had learned how to wrap everyone around her finger so she got what she wanted just by saying it would give them information. Up until then she had proven trustworthy but it still wasn't enough for him to believe she would be any different than her two other countrymen—or women, rather. If they were as sneaky as Rangers—and by the looks of it they could even topple Halt's own trickery—then the deaths of two of them was probably some kind of plan to get Maiah to infiltrate Redmont. She had already won the Baron and, most importantly, the Rangers, Halt! There had to be someone who kept his brains around here and be able to question what she did. How would they know the two buried bodies didn't fake their own death and now the girl was going to dig them out and take them all by surprise? He hated to overthink her every move but considered himself the only sane person at the time.

Nevertheless, when he turned to see the pleading green eyes he couldn't help but wonder if he had just been brainwashing himself. "They didn't take any weapons to the grave." He answered to try her reaction even though his hostility had dissipated.

"They took the vials. We need to get them before we lose them."

"What…"

"I just need to do it. Trust me on it, please."

"Well, I…I am not exactly sure where this was done. I am not in charge of disposing of the bodies." Rodney replied softening a little as he realized the girl didn't seem to be hiding anything.

"I am sure we'll find our way." Halt put in aware of the fact that the knights had given her a hard time and it was enough. Without further discussion, he led the group—with Rodney and Morton still grumbling against it—to the outskirts of the forest where he recalled the Seers had been taken.

Once out in the woods it was obvious where the woman had been set, as the dirt had been turned and the grass removed and mixed in. Maiah paced around it as if looking for a way to do the task with the least required work; finally, she settled, knowing there was no nice way of digging out her guardian, and removed the dirt with the short spade they had found on their way out. Although she didn't complain, she did notice none of the men around her volunteered to do the work for her and realized either they had overestimated her abilities or saw themselves above grave-digging. Whichever it was, she shrugged it off as she concentrated on the task at hand and hurried to get to the body.

In truth, Maiah had been wrong in both assumptions at least regarding the Rangers. Halt became aware of the increasing struggle the girl was going through though knew she would do it without help and if anyone of them helped her, judging by her culture, she would be offended by them thinking she couldn't do it. however, when she dropped the shovel and began digging with her hands he was proud to see both his former apprentices bent down and helped her. At the same time, he forced himself to hide a smile when Will yelped as his hands scraped the cold face underground.

**[**The smell had begun to settle even over that of fresh dirt and wet grass. Maiah tried hard not to gag as her hands wiped the dirt off the body and felt around for what she was looking for. Usually, they were taught to keep the vial on a small sewn pocket above the hipbone to ensure it wouldn't prevent mobility in combat and yet be relatively easy to take out in case the information was at risk. Looking through the corpse, however, Maiah couldn't find the object in any of the robes.**]**

"Wouldn't this bring the evil spirits?" Morton asked sarcastically, remembering some of the savage tribes of the north were truly superstitious and easily fooled.

"Perhaps." Maiah answered not really listening to what he had said. She had gotten the main idea in his tone, but knew Morton was just trying her and attempting to show she was a superstitious pagan.

"Well, won't they haunt us?" he continued, earning himself a glare from Rodney and Halt.

"Sir Morton, with all due respect, I would appreciate you worrying about your own part in this and leave the devilish spirits of the shadows to me. Thank you very much."

Maiah turned back to her work and tried to suppress the smile that came to her face when she saw Morton gaping and trying to find words to answer. She knew anyone else in Mazoniria did indeed believe in the spirits haunting those who disturbed the dead; however, something in her simply did not allow for her to believe in such superstitions; perhaps it was the fact that Prowessa herself had never really put emphasis on their religion and popular beliefs or the idea that she had overheard a few years back the queen speaking to some of the Seers about ways through which they could control the masses using the old legends. More so, she had a feeling it mostly had to do with the fact that many commoners in Mazoniria saw her as a spectrum because of her pale skin and hair and, being that she knew she was quite human, concluded it was nothing but trivialities of the uneducated lower classes. In any case, she knew the only way to get the plans was to "disturb" Prowessa and therefore, spirits or not, she had to do it to save Araluen.

**[**She felt through every fold in the robes of the corpse with no success and began to worry as her failure to get them the vials would surely destroy any trust they had placed on her until then. Thus she was relieved when, as her hands traveled down Prowessa's body, she felt a slight bump close to the right hipbone. As she frantically looked through the clothes however, she realized there was nothing there yet the bump remained where she had felt it and as realization dawned on her she felt her stomach lurch and a sudden need to get as far away from the remnants of the wicked woman as she possibly could. Nevertheless, she proceeded to unsheathe her small knife from her side and made a cut down the clothing of a few inches; enough to reveal the smooth skin that the dirt-filled garments had hidden a few seconds before. The sickening feeling only worsened as she felt around the woman's bare skin and finally got to a smoother surface located just inside the hipbone and horizontally made. The pinkish scar—of just a few months judging by the color and feel—lay across the exact spot where the pocket of the robes was located giving a clear explanation as to where the vial had been hidden. Prowessa had indeed been out of her mind and after so many years of serving lost any sense of self-preservation when it came to saving the empire. Taking a deep breath—and regretting so when the stench of death filled her lungs—Maiah pressed the tip of her blade to the cold flesh and opened it just over the scar. There was not incessant gushing of blood as most of it had clotted or lost through the cut in Prowessa's throat by then but that it didn't take away the nausea that was present every second since she had realized what she would have to do.

By then Gilan and Will had retreated knowing there was nothing they could do to help her with except perhaps do it themselves; however, if they didn't know what exactly it was they were looking for then they had no hope of getting it right and therefore decided to simply let her finish the job quickly and get done with it. Which was the very same thought Maiah had as she inserted her fingers into the cut wishing with all her heart the vial was close to the surface. But none of the gods she prayed to listened to any of her wishes and soon enough found herself inserting her whole hand into her mentor's guts searching for anything that wasn't squishy or had the feel of human tissue. Usually the vials they used were made out of some congealed tree sap making them smooth like glass though flexible enough for combat; however, no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find anything that resembled the texture. **]**

**{**Had there not been a corpse between them, Will would have laughed at the variety of squeamish faces Maiah pulled as she searched the body. The stench had spread by then and, like Gilan, Halt and the knights, he covered his nose with a corner of his robes though couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl as she seemed to be about to throw up into the grave. Judging by the looks the others were giving her, he realized he wasn't the only one aware of the fact yet recognized in the knights' faces a new expression of recognition—if not admiration—towards the brave little thing in front of them.**} **

**[**Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of searching, Maiah took out the ghastly thing covered in dark clots and easily mistaken by a kidney or liver had she not been feeling the hard, smooth surface of it. With a piece of Prowessa's sleeve she wiped the fluids and chunks of whatever matter had stuck as best as she could and did a quick check up on what she had retrieved. **] **

Then, glad to be done—at least with half of her job—she stood and kicked the dirt back into the hole making sure to flatten it out when she was done. There was a high probability of the wolves and foxes digging her back out when they began searching for food at night but honestly, she did not care in the least, and her feelings were reinforced when she reminded herself Prowessa wouldn't touch her heart if their parts were reversed. Thus, she turned to Halt and held out the vial though when he flinched back she decided to simply keep it in her pocket while they set to look for their next task. She really had no choice when it came to the second part of her job, which was perhaps a little worse than having to look through Prowessa's body. In fact, it was worse than having to get her hands into her; Cleo had been dead for a longer time and thus would be in even worse condition. There was no true way of putting the next phase in a pretty way; all they hoped for was that the beasts in the forest had kept her in one piece so that they wouldn't have to scramble around searching for the different possible body parts where the vial was hidden.

Searching Cleo wasn't as bad as she had thought although as they had predicted, the corpse was in a more advanced stage of decomposition. Nevertheless, the task went way faster since Cleo kept her vial where she was supposed to and it was only a few minutes between the time they removed the dirt and when they set it back over. Having accomplished what they could outdoors, they returned to Rodney's office a little less concerned though even more confused than when they had departed earlier that day. None of the Aralueans could figure out what the vials contained—other than the quick response of "information"—or why she had hurried to gather them, or what she had seen in the blades of the Seers' knives that told her to dig out the dead.

"Would you care to explain what all this is about?" Morton said, almost whining, once they were back at the academy's main building.

However, it wasn't until they had closed the door to Rodney's office and Maiah had rinsed off her hands and the vials in a vase with water that she finally turned to looked at the confused lot and with a sigh she realized she had been acting without revealing any of her purposes and decided it would be in everyone's best interest to tell them what it all was about.

"I'll try and do a quick summary so that I can get down to business but you can still ask questions." She began and immediately regretted adding the last part as Morton quickly opened his mouth to deliver yet another complaint.

"You don't seriously think we will have enough with a quick summary? Everything you have been doing has been the strangest things anyone would have ever thought of and especially with you being a girl and—"

"Sir Morton," Rodney interrupted without looking at the man next to him and rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I think what she will be saying is rather important for the welfare of Redmont; why don't you go and get Baron Arald so that he can listen to this. I would really appreciate it if you would. Oh, and on your way there, would you mind checking how Sir Bernard is doing with those first years serving kitchen duty?"

"I was thinking the same thing myself, Sir Rodney." Morton replied almost too proud of his train of thought. "Arald better come and have a listen at this. And don't you worry about it, sir, I'll make sure to fill him in with the details as we come back so to save us some time in the explaining."

"That would be wonderfully lovely." Halt said taking a deep breath to hold himself back from sending the vexing knight flying out the window. "You go do that now. And remember to check on the kitchen staff."

"of course, of course, Halt."

"Ow, get out now!" Halt growled scaring the man out of the room. There was a short silence as the remaining five listened to the steps dying in the distance before anyone spoke again.

"He's quite something." Rodney finally said looking after the man.

Halt grumbled something too low for anyone to hear though Gilan and Will couldn't help showing a smile as their friend cursed under his breath.

"In any case, in Mazoniria, Seers carry these small bottles in our robes—or inside us, apparently—to transport information safely. No one really knows about this except for other Seers or the royal family so it is quite probable that when one of us dies the information is still safe but not lost like if we only kept it in our memories; this way, as it happened today, other Seers can retrieve this information in case one of us perishes and continue the job or return the vial back to the sender or owner of the information."

"Does that mean you are like messengers?"

"well, I guess you could say we are the private messengers of the royal family but that usually isn't the case since the information we carry is more for the use of the Seers and not some letter we have to deliver. Besides, it can't be just any information since in order to get it out of the vial one has to completely destroy the current one and having to make one every day really would be a pain."

"So it is not glass. Hm." Halt mumbled under his breath as he closely looked at one of the darkish bottles sitting on the desk.

"And why the hurry to get them?" Will asked giving up in trying to decipher anything that was happening.

"There are two reasons though the main one is due to the fact that if the vial is exposed to certain chemicals—whether gases or liquids—especially when there is humidity about, it begins to corrode and reveals the message inside the pouch or in Prowessa's case…. Secondly, because if there is any other Seer in the vicinity they would have rushed to save the information and could have arrived before us."

"Do you think there is another one of yours around?"

"Not really. I think Cleo had been sent to watch over Prowessa in case something like this happened or Prowessa could have gotten Cleo's but I don't believe Prowessa learned of Cleo's death and therefore died thinking someone would retrieve her information or it would just disintegrate inside her. I would hypothesize that is the main reason why she hid it where she did. Eventually it would have been lost had we waited much longer."

In that moment, Halt looked up realizing what it had all been about. He shared a quick glance with Will and Gilan as the Rangers realized Prowessa would have surely allowed Halt to defeat her so that Cleo could retrieve the information and take it away from Redmont. She hadn't known by the time the duel ended there was no one left to take her vial back to wherever it was they had to go to. Even if this was not the main reason for Prowessa giving up, it was at least an important factor in why she had decided for it. She thought her information was safe and even if Maiah got to figuring it out, but the time they mobilized Cleo would have been a good half day's distance away from Redmont.

"So how do you see what is inside them, then?" Rodney asked somewhat frustrated. Unlike the Rangers, he wasn't concerned in learning the ways of the foreigners; he didn't give a stinking pea about what they did or how they did it, it was just a matter of getting what he needed for the moment and not what he could learn now to use in the future. He realized that was why he was not a Ranger and why there was a difference between these and knights.

Without a word, Maiah took Prowessa's lamniatti and holding it with the blade pointing to the ground fumbled with the hilt for a second before extracting a thin bottle whose stopper was the small ruby that had adorned the hilt before. Inside it was a clear liquid which Maiah carefully poured into the basin filled with water and stirred it a couple of times with the tip of her blade. When she was done she carefully took the first vial by the neck and submerged the bottom into the basin avoiding the water from touching her fingers. The four others around her craned their necks to see what was happening though wouldn't dare ask out loud or get any closer fearing they would be getting into private business.

After a minute Maiah pulled out from the water and set the vial on top of some old rags Rodney had set to protect the wood of his desk. The vial was almost unrecognizable as it had almost melted from the section that had been underwater. Searching into her belt, she produced a short, flat, blade though it didn't look sharp as its edges had been skillfully rounded and stood without tapering. With it she smoothly cut through the melted vial and carefully retrieved a small piece of parchment which she set aside.

Halt couldn't believe the secrecy and, far more, the dexterity with which Maiah had performed the task at hand. She seemed to be an expert at it and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had done it blind folded though he guessed there was a reason why she carefully watched her moves around the water and the melted vial. At the same time, he stepped closer to see her unrolling the paper she had retrieved and what it hid inside the multiple folds. As it spread before them they realized it wasn't just one piece of paper but several stacked on top of each other and folded and rolled to fit through the neck of the vial. And to think that for a second they had doubted she was leading them to any valuable information.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've decided to make my chapters shorter so that I can update faster so I'm sorry if this one is too short; I'm still trying to figure the right length for it.**

* * *

xii.

The top most sheet contained a set of thin lines, almost resembling a sketch, which appeared to be in a pattern. Seeing no clear sign of what it was, they moved on to the next one which appeared to be a letter in scribbling handwriting and blotchy strokes. Deciding they would look at what they had first and figure it out later, they proceeded to the next piece which had the appearance of a rough outline similar to the following three. Finally, in the last page was another pattern of lines although this one had thicker stokes and x in random locations. As they were done, Maiah stepped back to allow for the others to make out what they had obtained.

"Well, strangely enough, the letter and outlines are written in the common tongue." Will pointed out what Halt had been mulling over at the time. It did seem strange for them to communicate in their language when they were trying to keep it between the invaders.

"almost as if tempting us to take the bait." Rodney mumbled remembering not too long ago when Morgarath had tricked them into believing the threat would come from the mountains when in truth he was striking from the south.

"unless they are used to using the common tongue when transporting secrets because the people they dwell with do not understand it fully. Highly unlikely, but still a possibility." Halt said almost too low for anyone to hear him.

As if they had silently agreed on it, all four of them turned to look at Maiah for an explanation. Wisely, she had waited until they asked for her information since saying it straight away would make her appear as if she was trying to convince them it wasn't a trap. "Our language is not really…well, we don't have a written language in Mazoniria. We have a set of symbols that code for the essential stuff—food and stores in the market place or occupations—but for the most part, our population is illiterate."

"But that means..." Will was flabbergasted. He knew not every single person in Araluen knew how to read and write, especially in the countryside; but a whole population that had no way of written communication!

"It's a way to control them." Halt said patting his old apprentice's shoulder comfortingly. "If the mass of the population can't read or write or communicate other than through spoken language there is no chance of them organizing against the government. I'm not surprised the only symbols they have are for foodstuffs and main occupations, ways to go by in their society without any threat of opposing the state. Total control over what they learn and think since they can't think for themselves."

"It's like herding sheep." Maiah added quietly. "The state manipulates the whole population and indoctrinates them in favor of it. They make sure any sign of resistance is quietly crushed down though by now the old generations are gone and the only ones left are those who never learned how to read or communicate so that they don't know any more words outside of those the state permits."

"Now, don't look so surprised." Rodney chuckled when he saw Gilan and Will stare wide eyed at the girl. They still couldn't believe such savagery still existed in the world of today; then again, Gilan thought, war wasn't the noblest of interactions and once in the battlefield most men needed to go back to their animal instincts if they wanted to survive. "when an empire is as large as she says Mazoniria i,s there needs to be more control of the population or else it would break apart the minute troops were sent from one side to another."

"I guess so."

"The only people the monarchs have to watch out for this way are the small portion of intelligentsia. The nobles and Seers, which are if just a handful of the total population." Halt said finishing the subject. "and they don't have to worry much looking at the schools where they send them to. Maiah here is but an exception of someone who finally stood up against the ideology. And as you can see, they are chasing her down for it."

At that moment there was a knock on the door followed by the Baron and Morton entering the room. The men were somewhat surprised when Pauline came in behind the newcomers, however, a part of each of them hadn't doubted the woman from getting involved in this business even when her field was more towards the diplomatic approach—something Mazoniria certainly did not have.

As all of them crowded around the desk Halt spread out the second paper, with the thin scribbles and lines and tried to make sense of what it was. Finally, with a quiet yelp of victory Pauline made out the map that none of them had ever even dreamed of. There was the familiar shape of Araluen—though somewhat rougher than Araluens drew it—with Gallica and Skandia close by much like their own maps showed. However, they were drawn smaller than usual so that they were not the only ones in the paper but rather just occupied a small corner of the overall space. On the bottom left was a still rougher looking shape, somewhat elongated so that the tip of the top was level with Araluen's middle section.

"I would suppose that is Mazoniria." Pauline finished explaining while pointing at the last sketch with her long finger. As soon as she had said it they all turned to look at the girl who had shrunk almost half her size if that was possible.

"It's a drafter." She said quietly. "I had never seen one of them since only the most experienced Seers get to carry them mainly because they give too much information."

"Well, by the looks of it I don't think scribbles and shaky lines give us much to go for." Morton said recovering before anyone else. Halt couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They outline the position of a location in relation to a wider section. Usually they are used to make a plan of attack giving the invaders a closer route to their destination. They don't mark it more in case it falls in the hands of the enemy."

"Apparently, we've been doing just what they don't want us to do." Will said with a hint of pride in his voice he had been unable to hide.

"But consider the fact we have a Seer on our side. Without her we wouldn't have known about the vials."

Going back to looking at the drafter, Maiah explained how the most probable path of action of the Mazoniria would be to send Seers into the new territory as fast as they could. That would mean sending them to the north tip of the empire by land, with horses and running, where they would then take the _Lacandu_, the fastest ship they had which resembled the wolfships of the Skandians and cross the ocean to Araluen. That meant they would arrive from the west most probably near Selsey and those little towns since they weren't under any king's jurisdiction. and begin exploring the landscape to begin planning a strategy. Will would probably be the one dealing with them if they kept to their initial plan but he would also have the help from local Rangers. They couldn't spare to send Gilan or Halt with him since they had to watch the east as well, and now with an actual position of where their attacker was coming from they realized a larger problem was in the way. They had sent no one to watch the south. It was highly improbable for an attack to come from there especially since after the encounter with the Skandians and Morgarath invading from there it had been carefully watched by troops. Nevertheless, Halt knew he would have to get Crowley know about it as soon as possible so that someone could cover that portion as well as reinforce the coasts.

"I believe we will all be more efficient if each reviews one of these papers instead of all of us crowding around the same piece and being unproductive." Pauline reminded them after five minutes of simply staring at Maiah measuring and scaling the map to real life. As the rest mobilized the courier took hold of all the papers and set to distribute them among the people. She gave a letter to Morton—he would not stop talking until he got something in his hands—then the four pages of outlines to Halt, Will and Rodney since they could discuss strategies and understand them better than anyone of the presents. Finally, she got the maps and went to sit by Maiah while leaving Gilan to open the second vial after the girl gave careful instructions as to how to proceed.


	13. Chapter 13

Pauline was impressed with the foreigner. As she pulled a chair to sit at Rodney's tea table with the girl she realized that regardless of the girl's nationality she wasn't much different from the youth she was used to in Castle Redmont; in fact, she somewhat resembled her own Alyss physically though had obvious differences in their actual traits. What was more, she had the same energy and merry spirit the young ones had, ranging from Horace to Will and even Jenny. They were all around the same age and shared more than any of them had actually realized. But most of all, as the courier observed the soft face contracting in a frown as she bent to look at her task, Pauline realized what most reminded her of her children—as she had come to think of Will, Alyss and Horace—was the fact that they had overcome so many challenges and gone through so many adventures and yet kept that spark of lively youth in their hearts. Every time she looked at Maiah she realized the girl hid more than she let out, especially when it came to her feelings and her personal past and it worried her to know she was now carrying the weight of two nations on her shoulders.

More so, few days ago, when Maiah had still been unconscious, Pauline had realized that even when the Rangers and Seers shared so many things they had an important factor that divided the cultures of the two nations. Where in Araluen there were values of honor and loyalty based on respect, friendship and love, those from Mazoniria were based on pain and fear. She doubted the scars she had seen on the girl's back while she helped the nurse change her bandages were from some terrible accident in one of her adventures; in fact, she would be surprised, after meeting Prowessa, if it was this cold woman who had done them to her own apprentice. No matter how many times Halt got angry at his apprentices he would never dare hurt them, if anything he would correct them and given them one of his peculiar sermons on how it could cost them their lives further on. Both nations had achieved the same results through different paths and with different consequences, yet in the end, who would the rulers fall on when the population is not there to aid them?

Pushing her sentimental thoughts aside, she forced herself to pay attention to what she was doing and helped Maiah figure out what they were doing with the maps. Sometime later Halt joined them to check up on what they had and see if they could find a meaning to the letters from what was on the maps. However, it wasn't until almost two hours later that all of them got back together to join the pieces and make sense of what they had in front of them.

"Looking at the letters, they are mainly reports of Seers' progress in the territory and they are accompanied with a map of Araluen." Will concluded suddenly realizing Halt was letting him lead the team in this. The thought made him a little queasy since it was giving him a lot of responsibility though it was nice for Halt to recognize him in such a way. "Judging by the fact it only covers Redmont and its surroundings I believe they haven't gone farther in. However, from Maiah's calculation we have more than two Seers in Araluen by now and probably getting ready to meet with the troops soon."

"How long?" Arald inquired after a somewhat long silence.

Will thought for a second before looking at Maiah.

"Not exactly sure." She said. "I approximated some numbers but they are sure to change. I arrived to the West Coast four weeks ago and when I left Alia was barely forming troops and calling the state to action. It takes about five weeks from Mazoniria's east coast to Araluen, so nine weeks ago Alia began mobilization. Assuming it takes around six weeks to call the whole state to arms and one more week to organize the ships and set sail that means they have been two weeks in the sea by now, leaving us three until they arrive."

"Three weeks!" Halt wished for the thousandth time for the knights to keep their exclamations until she was finished. "that's not nearly enough time to even notify all the fiefs much less actually mobilize the royal army."

"Well, I calculated it to be three weeks in optimal conditions and considering they take the fastest ships." She replied quickly. "I am not sure how many men Alia would bring and the condition of the ships at port. Not to mention its hurricane season and there is a special formation that must be kept which won't allow one to get ahead of the others."

"And they don't have the fastest ship since they brought the Seers in it." Will intervened trying to help her out. He knew even if all the conditions went against the Mazonirian troops they still had just little over a month to organize everything and regardless of his faith in his country he knew getting a whole country into war mode would take more than five weeks.

"What about the Seers? How many do you think could be here?" Pauline said stirring the conversation away from what everyone already knew would be a challenge. "judging by the trip and time."

"If mobilization began nine weeks ago the first Seer to get notified would have been Prowessa and she would immediately head north calling those that inhabit the northern region. So in total I would say three Seers made the trip to the Joint of Cliffs—the northern tip over here—taking approximately two weeks to make the trip (considering they rode nonstop except for the five hour break at night and ate on the way) where they would take the _Lacandu _and sail for almost three weeks in good weather conditions until they arrived to land. That would mean it took them five weeks to get here, about a week after myself though in those five weeks Alia probably called the two left in the South and West sending them to the Cliffs where they would arrive in six weeks and then sail for three. If it took about two weeks to notify them then two and six and three would make eleven weeks from when I left for them to get here. So they would probably arrive with the rest of the troops or a little before."

"If they are favored in all?" Rodney restated trying to find a way they could determine what of these advantages had they met. The fact that all their calculations were based on what the girl thought would take to travel in her country and hypothetical assumptions meant none of their plans could make any sense, at least not strong, logical, easy to deal with, sense.

"Yes. In real life it would probably go from three to five weeks but assuming it was longer could prove—"

"Deadly."

"Duncan will not be pleased when he realizes he has three weeks to mobilize troops. Even less when he learns we took two weeks to try and deal with it ourselves."

"I think that is the least of our worries at the moment." Halt said straightening up. "I'll deal with it when the time comes and I expect Crowley has already begun to make some movements with Duncan. For now, I think our main concern is to get to Castle Araluen and show this plans to the King. Meanwhile, it is perhaps wise to begin notifying nearby fiefs especially those in the west coast. We should part tomorrow at first hour so we can get there sometime soon. And a good night sleep will be quite helpful in that case. Probably last time we get to sleep in an actual mattress for a few weeks."

Wordlessly, it was understood the matter had been dismissed for the time being and realizing Duncan would want to see the information, Halt folded it carefully to take them with him. Rodney watched them leave his office as he sat on his chair and slumped back feeling as if in a matter of minutes someone had dumped twenty five years of constant battle on his shoulders. He felt twenty five years older. How did she do it? Maiah looked even younger than Will yet at times surprised them all by being as mature as Halt himself. And if she came to represent her country then he knew what happened when one forced a bunch of children to rule an empire.


	14. Chapter 14

xiv.

After their meeting the Rangers went back to prepare anything they would be needing for their trip and spent most of the rest of the day packing and making sure they were ready. Being an experienced traveler, Halt was able to finish everything earlier than the rest and finally got to focus on the last factor. He walked outside into the castle grounds and watched the sunset thinking already how it was all going to go the next morning. Will wouldn't even come with them since he would head west right away while the three others went east for the coast and Castle Araluen. He searched the horizon one more time, finally seeing the distant silhouettes getting closer and closer. Knowing it would take just a few minutes for them to arrive he went back inside to call the others out.

Old Bob chuckled loudly once he got to where Halt and the Rangers waited, shaking hands with them and asking how they had been as soon as he dismounted from his own horse. He was as joking as ever though held back somewhat mainly due to the fact that there was a stranger among them and a girl, at that, although there was also the feeling of conflict that had spread through the fief.

"What brings you here?" Will asked after the greetings and names had been exchanged and a few jokes told.

"Well, your friend here, asked me for a favor." The man said nudging Halt. "Said something 'bout someone needing transportation?"

Bob pulled the stout little horse to the front patting its neck affectively. The man seemed quite proud of himself and allowed himself a smile of self-appreciation which didn't escape any of those present. Even the shaggy beast he held snorted softly at the sight, encouraging Tug, Abelard and Blaze to follow.

"I figured if you were going to be traveling with us more often, you might as well be able to keep up." Halt told Maiah motioning for her to get closer to the horse.

"But I…"

"Don't worry about it. Mane's a retired one but can still keep up quite well." Sam said petting the horse. "Still young and strong. Graybeard tried to get me to bring a fresh one but I don't have them fully trained yet. Perhaps in a few weeks…"

"I can't possibly accept it. It's…"

"See it as a way to perform your job better." Halt said noticing her reluctance in taking the horse. It wouldn't be a keeper, obviously, but it would have to do for now. He was aware of the fact that giving her a Rangers' horse would mean she was almost like an apprentice to him now, but if there was anyone who tried disagreeing with him on the matter of giving Ranger weapons to a foreigner he had a well-constructed argument on her defense since, after all, she had more than proven her loyalty and won their trust; and they couldn't afford to lose her simply because of pride of giving her a good horse.

She stepped forward tentatively, feeling the horse examining her with curious eyes. It blinked a few times when a strand of hairs got in his eye, but for the most part watched attentively as the strange girl neared. The white, bare hand closed on his snout, palm in, and he sniffed it carefully trying to find any apples that hid among the fingers; when he found none, he lost interest though could tell the one standing to her right was one who gave in to horses' pleas. With large hazel eyes, Mane turned to Will trying to break him into getting an apple. However, seeing no reaction, and hearing a soft whinny from Abelard warning him against getting food when Halt was around, Mane returned to studying the girl. It only took a soft caressing of his nose to know given time she would be succumbing to his eyes and do as he needed though Mane could tell she would hold a firm hand when it was needed and it seemed fair enough as long as she fed him and took him out on adventures once again.

Maiah let out a quiet laugh when the horse's head butted her hand so that she continued petting him. He seemed to enjoy her scratching behind his ears, where the fur was softest and whitest. She had to admit he looked somewhat strange with black fur and honey-colored mane, though knew his strange looks weren't much different than hers and quickly got to sympathize with him. She couldn't believe she was getting a horse of her own. She knew Mane wasn't really hers, he was just borrowed during her stay, but had more of a sense of belonging than she had ever had, even when Prowessa had given her the old pony just a day before it died.

"He seems to like ya." Bob chuckled loudly. "Why don't you try ridin' him?"

She thought for a second before sliding her hand down his neck to rest on the pommel of the saddle. She set her foot on the stirrup and was about to push herself up when she noticed the hidden smiles the four men around her fought to contain, as if they were all sharing an inside joke at her expense. She stood there, watching them closely realizing the horse underneath her seemed tenser than he had been a few seconds ago. Will had suddenly found interest in his boots and would not let her see his face, Gilan and Bob watched expectantly, waiting for her next move; even the other three Ranger horses seemed to be looking attentively at what could come. Only Halt seemed to be watching her for what she was about to do and not for what the horse would.

"I don't think….Is there something I need to know before I get up?" She said beginning to put down her leg.

"No, just—" Will quickly answered.

"Not everyone is as impatient as you are." Halt said with a shake of his head. He had become aware of the fact that she had observed her surroundings before simply getting on the saddle like so many reckless apprentices did. He was sure part of it had to do with Will's inability to hide the goofy smile that appeared in his face when he remembered his first day. Knowing they had teased her enough now, he decided to put an end to it. "It'll be safe to ride it, Maiah. Nothing to worry about. Right, Bob?"

"In all my years as a trainer, only a few individuals haven't fallen for that joke." He said, looking carefully at the two young Rangers behind her. "But no, you're safe. Go on now."

"For sure?" she said through narrow eyes trying to find any lies that hid behind his dirty face.

"Give you my word, miss Moonshine." Bob said pulling a serious face now.

"Then why were all of you watching me so expectantly?" She said turning to look at Gilan and Will accusingly.

"Just out of habit. Some inexperienced apprentices usually end up in the floor." Even though Halt had promised the girl was trustworthy and should get a Ranger horse, they had agreed on keeping the password idea secret until they got to know her better. She already knew too much about Rangers to give her even more that could later come back to bite them in the rear.

With more confidence, she lifted up her weight and swung her leg over the beast, seating herself up straight in the saddle. Her legs were tightly holding on to the barrel body and her hands held on to the pommel with white knuckles. She wasn't sure why she couldn't seem to relax yet something kept her in the edge even after they had assured her nothing wrong was going to happen. She could feel the horse's muscles tensing up beneath her, a set of jolting shocks that went through the saddle.

"You can relax now." Bob said sensing her uneasiness. "he won't do anything crazy. I don't think."

Slowly, she became more comfortable in her seat and felt Mane do the same beneath her. The tension that until then had dominated the area dissipated and turned into a more jovial mood as the horse walked around. She had been taught horse riding in the late instruction at the academy, but that had been a long time and although she remembered some of the main checkpoints and requirements to remain in the saddle she still had muscles to develop and, most of all, confidence before she could ride as well as any of the Rangers or knights in Araluen.

"How long ago?" Bob asked her as she got ready to dismount.

It took her some time to understand what he meant but caught on rather quickly. "Probably eight years."

"Well, to be that rusty you ride quite well." He responded with a loud chuckle. "Unfortunately, you'll be having to get your experience back on the road and keep up with these—" he nodded his head towards the Rangers who smiled appreciatively. "—or I doubt they'll wait. They should—if they are gentlemen—but, well, Rangers don't always follow protocol, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure she'll be fine without it." Halt said trying to justify the statement. He gave her a quick smile to show he meant no offense before adding, "Where she comes from there's not much of that either."

"In that case, I think you'll fit right in with this threesome of barbarians."

After they had shared some coffee inside Will's hut and updated Bob on the latest doings, the horse trainer excused himself as he had reserved a room at the inn in town. He still had some business to take care of the next morning though since the Rangers would be leaving before him he wouldn't bother them with hospitality matters. Halt offered to walk with him part of the way until he had to head back to Castle Redmont to his own quarters, leaving the three young ones by themselves to "pack and better be ready before I come back from getting my stuff." They had agreed for all of them to sleep in the small hut which was closer to the main roads and would prevent them from having to rendezvous somewhere in the village. Thus, Will had left one of the rooms for Maiah—despite her arguments—and fixed the three of them in his own, though there was the probability of Halt staying up most of the night to do some last minute arrangements; it had always been that way with the grizzly Ranger, even when he knew he needed rest before starting on a mission, but by then his former apprentices had grown used to his ways and dropped their begging for him to get to bed.

Maiah looked across the room at the two Rangers sitting side by side on the wooden chairs. They looked relaxed and enjoying the moment, but she knew beneath their cool expressions was a nagging worry at what awaited them. none of them spoke, leaving them in a palpable silence after the door closed after the men and their steps faded in the distance. It wasn't a heavy, awkward silence, though not as comfortable as it had been in past occasions, eventually leading to Gilan standing from his seat and after a long stretch went into the room where they heard him rummaging through his few belongings. Will and Maiah simply stared at each other, both trying to figure what was going on inside Will's room though not daring speak afraid the other would think it a mere triviality in face of the more important business.

Finally, Gilan came out, beard shaved, face washed, and hair combed, with his clothes straighter on his shoulders, and—if their eyes didn't mistake them—polished boots. He ignored the questioning glances of the other two and dismissed Will's raised eyebrow when he headed for the door.

"Need to catch up with Halt really quick." The tall Ranger explained with a bright grin trying to get them off his trail. However, even before he said it he knew it wouldn't be that easy considering they were both quite observant and wouldn't miss a single detail. "Maybe clean up before he gets here, Will."

There was no response from either of them and not a sound until his steps disappeared. They had both noticed there were no hooves so Blaze had stayed in the shed, and there was also a lighter feel to his footsteps as he got on the road telling them there was no way he could be catching up with Halt with such high spirits.

"And that is the best unseen mover we have." Will said finally with a sigh, smiling at Maiah. "You'd think he'd be a little more discreet on what he does."

"Or get a better excuse." She supplied quietly.

"Meh, of all of us, I think he's the worst at hiding the truth. Most people can tell when he's lying."

"Going by what I've heard of you, Rangers needed someone to balance it out."

Will didn't answer to it knowing that even when her remark had been playful, it had been quite accurate. He realized having Gilan always by his side as a friend and teacher, he had never truly realized all of the qualities the older Ranger had; they didn't lay simply on the extra weapon he was amazingly skilled at, or his unseen-movement techniques, but overall he was just the kind of person one looked up to even if he was younger than you. There was always the sense of honesty in him, and the bright smile that put down everyone's guard when speaking with him; most impressing was the fact that despite his coming from a family with a good social status he was still humble and sympathetic with everyone around him. None of it had been something Halt had taught him in his years as an apprentice, or what his Swordmaster had given him in his training; it was just some natural instinct some had and some didn't and without trying got to bring it out every second.

He looked up, breaking out of his reverie, only to meet with the pair of green eyes that seemed to be following a similar train of thought. They weren't afraid, but rather warm and liquid as she finally got to belong somewhere and feel the enveloping embrace of having someone care for her. He held her stare in the dimly lit room, both unsure of what to say or do at the moment. There wasn't a single movement, not even their breathing as they seemed to be holding it in for the time being. And then, as if a trigger had been pulled which broke through the silence, her laughter rang.

What had begun as a quiet smile soon became a laughing fit that erupted from both of them and could not be tamed. It was the bubbly sensation in the stomach that only allowed for giggles to come out, the gasping sounds that filled in the silence that was in truth filled by the silent laugh which is so hard tears rolled down yet no sound came out. The laugh that had no way to stop yet saw no apparent reason for the breakout. It had simply happened. The laugh that came out after days, and weeks, even years, or being suppressed into tight, fake smiles and frowns. The one that even when their abs were burning would not cease even to allow them a quick breath. The one that after three minutes of nonstop senseless giggles died out on its own leaving them exhausted and gasping for breath; and every time their eyes met, the bubbling sensation came up again and it had to be held down since it just hurt too much to allow it to come up again for such a long time.

When it finally died down for good, after long breaths and sighs, they went back to their silent company though now there seemed to be something in between them other than the duty and what lay ahead the next morning. The red, teary faces, cheeks and stomachs burning, Maiah realized there was a new warmth that had been too dull to notice before. She became aware of the fact that now there wasn't just the duty to their country tying them together. She felt like she truly belonged. Like she could now say she had a friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, I know. Probably I should just stop apologizing. In any case, the last few chapters have been shorter, but I feel my ideas are better organized this way, and it is probably also easier for you to follow. **

**Also, I know this chapter is kind of cheesy and cliche but, hey, I think the story still needs some of this. **

**Just want to make sure you know all of your suggestions are really helpful so if you guys have some comment or something you can just say it and I'll gladly consider it, especially for this chapter. I pretty much have the overall idea of how this will go but still missing some details I would like you guys to help me with. **

**thank you to all of you.**

**Piggybank:)**

* * *

xv.

Jenny sat down to take a quick breath before getting back to the kitchen. Her feet were sore from standing all day looking into pots, preparing dinner, dessert, and keeping each costumer happy. There was no time for her to take a break or rest for a few minutes before getting back to work; it was all chaos and frantic running from one side to the other to get what was needed so fast she didn't even have time to think of what Gil could be doing or where Maiah was at the time. Finally, as dinner time passed and the happy, fed costumers settled down to digest she allowed herself a respite and sat in her office, gathering enough effort to begin looking at her finances and any paperwork that had to be looked into.

She was about to start on the first drawer when there was a soft knock on her door taking all the gathered courage away from the moment. Somewhat annoyed, she asked the knocker to go inside and turned to face the door. She hadn't expected a Ranger to come in, however, and she quickly wiped the frown from her face and replaced it with a warm smile.

"What brings you here?" she said, wiping her apron and trying to smooth the creases.

"Hey. Just passing by." Gilan replied sheepishly with a small shrug as he was unsure on how to proceed. "and, um, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk now that you're done with dinner and..."

She became aware of how awkward this was yet was glad to see him and quickly forgot her tiredness when he asked to spend some time together. She jumped to her feet and headed to the door, which he held open for her. With a quick set of instructions to her workers she made herself forget about her restaurant for a moment and simply think of what went on right then. As she went out into the night she felt the fresh breeze blowing against her face and playing with the wisps of hair that had come undone. Beside her, Gilan had pulled down the cowl of his cloak and walked inches away from her trying to find words to start a conversation.

"well, I haven't seen you around much." she said finally knowing if she let him be the first they would walk to Norgate and back. "Been busy, I suppose?"

"Just a little more than usual." he answered not sure he should discuss the matter too much with those not involved in it. He knew it was Jenny and she wouldn't say anything but even when she could keep the secret, he didn't want to alarm and worry her more than her job already did; if anything ever broke out, she would eventually learn of what was going on, but for now he saw no reason to tell her anything was wrong.

Heading away from business, they tried a few other subjects which worked for some time and even made them laugh, but each one of them eventually died leaving them in silence until they found a new one. Gilan soon realized he would have to tell her what he had come to say though tried stretching it as far as it went.

"This was really nice." she said quietly, stopping under the trees and looking up at the few stars that were up and could be seen through the branches and leaves of the trees around them. "I had never thought they were this beautiful..."

Gilan smiled with a quick glance above though went back to look at her admiring how bright her eyes shone when reflecting the sky, and that small smile hiding in her lips just about to break into a grin. The breeze blew a strand of hair by her ear and Jenny felt it brushing her cheek though she didn't turn until she felt his fingertips grabbing that very strand and placing it behind her ear carefully. He quickly took his hand away afterwards unsure of whether he should have done it or not. However, her warm eyes calmed down his nerves and replaced his anxiousness with something else, more powerful and driving than anything he remembered feeling before. He wasn't sure what it was, he had felt the fear clutching at his stomach, excitement at seeing his friends, anger, anxiousness, doubt; but neither were  
what he felt at that moment. None of them had ever given him enough courage to lean in and meet Jenny's soft lips if just for a second before pulling back.

"Sorry, I was..."

"Gil..." he avoided her eyes even when he felt her hand on his as she closed the distance once again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I can't do this; not right now."

For a second, Jenny had lifted off the ground, flown around the world a million times, so happy she thought she would burst. Only to feel him push her away before anything else could happen and breaking the perfect moment she had built for years now. Unable to hold the sudden frustration that invaded her, she knew there was just one thing that could have spoiled...

"is it her?" she whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

"no, Jenny." she did not need further explanation; just by listening at his pleading tone, begging her to understand, she knew he wasn't that sort of person, that he wasn't lying.

"then why can't—" she felt tears beginning to fill her eyes as another thought came to mind telling her perhaps it wasn't the new girl, perhaps it was herself.

"don't. Don't cry." he whispered holding her face between his hands. Lifting up her chin so she could meet his eyes he continued, "listen, it's not her and it's not you or anyone else. I just don't want to hurt you. I...I need to go, I'll be leaving Redmont at sunrise and I don't want you to...anything can happen and—"

"You have done it for some time now, you'll be back. When you return we can—"

"I don't know what will happen this time. No one know what will happen. You can know all the strategies and tactics you'll be using but when you find yourself in the field, looking at the men around you slowly giving up hope of going back to their homes, when you look across the grass to see the dark shadows your opponents are and realize they are as scared and willing to do anything to go back to their families, then you know it doesn't matter what you have or who you are. Sometimes you will have to go and when you do you'll leave people behind a—"

"But you have to think positive. You have to think you'll come back."

"At this point, you have to think of everything that can happen. Last time we had tents pitched up and ready I didn't have anyone really; and if I know there's no one back here waiting for me to come  
back, I will have one less thought to make it harder if something happens."

"And how do you suppose Will and Alyss do it? Pauline? Cassandra? I can be as strong as they are; simply because I'm not a courier or the princess do I have to put up with this." There was a long pause while he looked at her teary eyes and tried to find words to answer. However, she still recovered before him and holding his hand looked at him. "I can wait for you, too. I wouldn't stand—"

Unable to finish her sentence, she broke in tears, her shoulders shaking violently with every escaping sob. Wanting to kick himself, he comfortingly put his arms around her and soothed her hair wondering if he would ever be able to do something right when he was with her. He still couldn't believe he had kissed her, the night before leaving to a place miles away. He didn't want to hold her back, to make her feel as if she had a commitment to him and which would eventually destroy her life if for some reason he never came back. Or if he took longer than planned. He couldn't promise to be back in a month or two; he wasn't even sure what they were up against, what waited in the east coast. Would she be willing to wait for him for such a long time when they hadn't had anything before that night? When the bulk of their relationship had been tarts and stews? Most of all, was Jenny the girl who could make a life with someone like himself who traveled most of the time and had no social life whatsoever? He guessed it was different with Halt and Pauline or Will and Alyss; couriers also traveled and put their job before their lives; they could even go in the same mission if it was required.

But regardless of how much he enjoyed being with Jenny, how much he loved her smile, and her eyes, and her soft features, would it be possible for her to be happy with him? Could he bring himself to ruin her life in such a way by taking her away from the lucky guy that would give her a life outside war and spying and secrets? Someone who could be with her everyday bringing up their children or planning some party or simply sitting at home quietly watching the sunset in a house in town where the sharpest weapon was the knife she cut their meat with. He knew she wouldn't accept it at the time and decided not to voice it then, but even when he felt a knot in his throat just by thinking that he'd have to forget her, he knew he was right; there was a reason why most rangers were solitary until the end. They weren't noble knights like his father, or Horace or Rodney who fought yet had to keep with the social protocol attending balls and dinners and ceremonies that gave opportunity to forget duty and have fun. He'd have to understand it sooner or later and forget any thoughts of getting a family or a social life; this was the path he had chosen and although he didn't regret it, he wished the rules were different. Halt and Will, two out of fifty, an unusual exception that only emphasized the truth about the situation; it had taken Halt almost a lifetime to finally chose something outside the Ranger Corps.

He realized she wasn't crying anymore though stayed as they were, unable to move a muscle. Her soft hair brushed his jaw as if tempting him to forget what would be best for them in the long run and do what they wanted at the moment. It wouldn't be a problem for him to kiss her again and tell her to wait for him and promise to be back when he couldn't control what could happen; but he knew in doing so it would hurt her dearly if he never returned and broke his promise and she had to wait forever out of loyalty.

"You will be back." she whispered so softly it could have been the wind. "promise you'll be back."

"I can't promise I'll return, Jenny; I can't control what happens." he wiped her tears eth his fingers and waited until the new ones threatened to fall before he continued. "but I can promise I'll  
try my best."

She looked at him, hurt at his frank reply yet seemed to understand there were millions of probabilities that could happen between that very second to the moment he came back after everything was sorted. And wondered what she would do, if anything went wrong and something happened.

"I think we should get back." She whispered sadly. She would probably not see him the next morning and didn't want the few minutes they had to be wasted, yet couldn't seem to find anything to do or say other than good-bye.

Quietly, they walked back to her restaurant, feeling the soft breeze on their face yet lacking the excitement that had been in them on the previous trip. When they got to the back door she looked up expectantly, wondering if he would say something or make things better before he left; but he simply offered her a small smile—nothing compared to those he usually gave her—and stood there waiting for her to go back inside. For a second, she thought about saying something else, something that wouldn't leave them this way; but anything she could say would probably refresh their previous conversation.

Finally, as he turned his back on her to leave, she ran out and held his arm to stop him.

"Just be careful."

Her whisper had been too quick, and before he could even register the soft peck on his cheek, she had run back inside and closed the door behind her. He remained standing where he was, knowing at least now he would not worry about how he had left her. Feeling just a little lighter, he pulled his cloak around him again and melted into the shadows as he made his way back to the hut.


	16. Chapter 16

xvi.

It was before dawn when Will felt someone shaking him out of his slumber while calling his name. He tried as hard as he could to open his eyes, but his eyelids were glued together, too tired to even obey to his commands. He wished he had thought about this waking-up-early business the night before when he stayed up with Halt talking until midnight after Maiah and Gilan had both gone to bed. But he had been too excited back then to think of the future and now he was paying for his recklessness. Still with his eyes shut, he sat up from his blankets on the floor and stayed there, trying to get enough energy to do the next steps, with his arms resting limply to his sides and his head hanging forward.

"Come on, we better get an early start." He heard Halt say though wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to Gilan who was still snoring next to him.

With a grunt, he pulled his arms and tried standing though ended up simply flipping his head to where his feet had been and trying to get another few minutes while Halt went out to start warming water for coffee. He allowed his breathing to get even and was about to slip into his dreams again when the sweet smell of coffee reached his nostrils. His mind struggled as conflicting wants emerged; should he stand and get some of the precious drink or should he go back to bed? If he just slept he could make coffee later…With a loud grunt, he pushed his body up and stood all the way, knowing if he allowed temptations to get him he would easily give in. Once standing, he stretched and rubbed his eyes trying to make out the shapes in the dark room. Feeling around him, he found his clothes and got dressed, stepping on Gilan on the way. On his way out, he pulled the Ranger's covers and folded them neatly out of reach knowing with the smell of coffee and the cold breeze on his body it wouldn't be long before Gilan also came out.

By the time he sat at the small table and grabbed the cup Halt offered, Maiah was already dressed and done with breakfast. Leave it to a girl to get ready faster than him.

"Blankets?" Halt inquired over the rim of the cup before swallowing a long gulp of the black liquid and feeling it warm his inside.

"Done." Will answered, glad to have his drink. "He shouldn't be long now."

As if on cue, Gilan walked out, half asleep and stretching. Of all of them, he seemed to be the one taking longer to wake up, and his eyes didn't lose the sleepy glaze until he was down to his second cup of coffee, by which time the three others were already cleaning up and picking anything that they had had to leave out for the night. He washed down the last drops and stretched back on his chair before going back to pack his blankets and then out to get Blaze ready. The mare was as alert as ever, almost mocking him at his tiredness.

The dank air of the early morning seemed to refresh their brains though the chilly wind made them shiver from time to time, especially after getting the horses ready and settling down. Without wasting time, the four cloaked figures mounted their horses and with a last look back at the tiny hut they set out on the road quickly coming to the fork where Will turned west. Most of their conversation with Halt the night before had taken care of goodbyes and any advice he could use so that when the time came a simple nod of the head was enough farewell for him and lost no time heading his way. Likewise, the other three continued though Halt had to fight the urge of turning back to see if he was doing fine. It wasn't that he didn't think Will could manage on his own, he had proven himself more than capable of doing so, but still Halt couldn't help worry about what could happen to him.

Abelard gave a soft snort of comfort as they continued walking at a steady pace—though not too hard on the horses—trying to get as much distance as they could before the sun rose and the roads became busy once again. There was just a slight tint of purple in the horizon when they finally came out of Redmont fief and continued until noon when their stomachs growled a betrayal. Reluctantly, they began looking for a place where they could stop for lunch, eventually getting to a nice spot clear of trees where they were able to set up a small camp and cut some cheese and bread. Their meal was a quiet one as they focused on conserving their energies for the long trip though it was a friendly silence and they got to sit comfortably for a few minutes after finishing while the horses finished drinking water and munching some grass.

Once they got back on the road they pushed on through the small towns and farms without stopping until sunset when it became too dark for them to wander the roads. The horses would never accept it, but the riders could feel their slightly heavier pace as they stubbornly refused to get off the road. The village they entered was rackety and so small the buildings seemed to be shoving against each other, with their crooked roofs overlapping one another and often times walls being shared by two different cottages. The dilapidated state was even more noticeable as they got closer to the courtyard at the center of the settlement, where so many shops and businesses stood crammed against each other, the feeling present even at night when everything was closed. After looking at the state of the rotten walls of the buildings, none of the newcomers were sure staying at the inn was a good idea; however, it was dark and too late to move to the next town or even look for a place to camp giving them no other option but to head to the only lit building at the end of the cobbled road knowing too well they would not get as much rest as they would usually get if they had stayed at a safer inn.

After settling the horses in the shed—noticing the only other animal there was an old mule probably used for carrying luggage—and reluctantly leaving their bows at the saddle knowing they would be of little use inside, they went into the place which resembled more of a tavern of questionable reputation. The landlord stood at the back corner loudly chatting with some of his clients and unaware of the new ones. They hadn't been in town for more than ten minutes and Halt was already looking for words to put on his report of the local fief regarding the regulations required for a decent business; it was none of his business how this tavern fared, but it concerned him as a traveler when they announced themselves as a reputable lodge for any passer-by to rest in for the night and they were just the opposite. And in any case, the town itself seemed in pretty bad conditions that should be made known to the authorities.

Gilan dared a quick look sideways towards Halt, afraid the short Ranger would try to do something outrageous in such a place. The smell of ale was thick in the air, and slurring words came from those sitting at the tables. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the flickering of whiskers from a nosy rodent and as he tried spotting any more he realized while the landlord served ale to one of his clients and joked with another, he clapped their sides, his hands coming away with a couple of coins each time. He was about to warn Halt about it when his concentration was interrupted by Halt's clearing of his throat and starting for the corner where the man stood.

"You keep this place, don't you?" The grizzly Ranger asked huskily when he was close enough for the man to hear the menacing whisper.

"Aye, I do. How c'n I help ye, friendo?" The man was just a couple inches taller than Halt, with a pot belly hanging low and yellowing teeth with a bald patch beginning on his head. When he spoke, there was a slight whizzing as air passed through the gap of his missing front teeth and the reeking smell of beer and rotten poultry smacked the Ranger in the face. "Mayhap ye should take yar coat'ff 'n' sit has some ale."

"Just dinner and a room." Halt responded coolly, trying to be as polite as his senses allowed him to knowing any sign of arguing would get them all against the bunch of drunkards.

As soon as his words reached the ears of the man—past the wax that had accumulated over the years—a raucous snort tore through the room as he bent over in laughter at such a silly request. "Says he want jist dinna 'n' a room!" He bellowed for everyone present to hear. "Fella, here there's no dinna but ale, and rooms're used for reel business."

The whole room bursted out laughing giving Halt a few seconds to meditate and bring down his anger. "Just one question, _friendo_. If there's the sign of an inn right out your door, why do you operate a tavern and why isn't there food and board for your guests?"

"Looky, here, sire," The man said mockingly. "There ain't no travelers comin' our way, no need to keep an inn to be used for ye. Little men alike ye shoulda stay 'n his houses and no go travelin' round causin' trouble to oth—"

The man flinched when he saw Halt's fist rise in the air though the pain never reached him. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the taller figure had stopped the fist before it touched him. For a second, he had feared the short man would be more than what he seemed to be, however, after seeing the taller one would control him he lost no time in recovering his cockiness and snarling mock.

"Needin' yar friend to hold you back, aye. Younger and with more brains, little man."

Halt felt the heat crawl up to his head in a second, knowing one more word out of the rotting mouth would earn it a loud put down that would "sent him flying to the middle of next week." He just wanted to hear one more stinking syllable that would give him right to shove Gilan aside and score the satisfactory blow to the man's round, balding head. One single sound.

However, the sound that came after gave him no provocation but rather made him flinch as fear squeezed his stomach. Both Rangers turned immediately behind them, realizing they had forgotten they still had Maiah with them as they entered a room full of drunk men with not a single woman in sight. In his rage, Halt had completely forgotten even though she could take care of herself, she was still a girl with no match for the strength of a large man.

"But I'll tell ye somepin, aright?" The host said making the same realization as he turned to where the bulky man held Maiah's wrist as she struggled to get loose. "Lookin' ye brought fun, ye can has yar food 'n' yar room. Jist'll need—"

"Look, you stupid face, stinking piece of—" Halt started, grabbing the man by the collar and lifted him from the floor. Looking straight at the squinty, beady eyes, Halt allowed a smirk to slowly appear across his face as he saw the fear filling the man like water to a cup. "Let her go before you regret this."

"Shouldna be lookin' at me. I ain't grabbin' her." The man stammered knowing he had gone too far.

Maiah knew Halt wouldn't let anything happen to her; however, she was still too proud to let everyone save her and instead quickly thought of a way she could hurt the man enough to let her go. If it was her the one getting free, an unconscious man wouldn't be a problem, but if Gilan or Halt did something to this man, then the others wouldn't stop themselves from jumping on them; those were the advantages of being a girl who knew how to fight. Nevertheless, she knew perfectly well why the Rangers had refrained themselves from using any sort of weapon as that would only attract more attention and although she knew it would be a quick flicker of her wrist to grab her knife and get herself free she wasn't about to let everyone know who she was. Aside from the Seers that were around and an occasional courier from Redmont, she was probably the only girl who could handle a knife well enough to make quick damage.

"Come on, princess, stop your strugglin'." The large man slurred towering above her. She could hear Halt behind the bulky man threatening the owner and cursing at the others who had stood to get a better view of what was going on. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it once I show yah."

"Let me go!" She said tired of him and lifted her arm to hit his broad chest.

Despite his slurring, she soon realized the man was not an ordinary farmer as he caught her arm by the wrist holding her arms above her head at the same time he grinned mischievously at her. Angered at his superior standing, she struggled even harder, kicking and pulling away. She became too engrossed to hear the crack of wood as Halt threw the landlord back, stumbling with a rough, baldheaded pork who lost no time in raising his fist to fight whoever had hit him. In a matter of seconds, the Rangers found themselves in the middle of throwing fists and rolling fights unable to get to where the man and Maiah stood, isolated from the rest of the room.

It seemed to her the more she tugged the more he closed his fingers around her wrists, to the point of cutting her blood flow and feeling her tiny bones about to crack. He looked as if he was enjoying teasing her as he tried measuring when she would give in to pain and bend over to him. Never in his life had he met such determined resistance and it surprised him especially as she was just a girl. And still, he knew if he got her it would probably be his highest achievement and he would be proud of it for the rest of his life as he made sure to let everyone know he had broken the determination of this puny traveler. He couldn't help snorting when he saw her futile attempts at kicking his shins holding her just out of reach; enough to give her hope to continue trying but a good inch away so there would be no lucky shot.

Maiah had never expected she would ever in her life face such a beast of a man who dared treat her like he was doing right then. Men were their servants, the ones who cleaned the mess, the front lines who could be spared, the ones who had to work the land and feed the empire the crops they grew. In Mazoniria a situation like the one she was currently in would mean the man would be condemned to death, his property taken and all the male descendants punished for their father's actions; not only had he offended terribly a woman, he had questioned her authority as a Seer and mocked the crown itself. And still, she realized if she wanted to fit in with this new Araluean culture she would have to experience it sooner or later. To ensure it didn't happen again, then, she had to put a stop to it now.

It all happened too fast for anyone in the room to register the events of that moment. Just as Halt prepared to pounce on the man who stood a good two heads over him, Maiah decided she had had enough and, unaware of the Rangers coming to help her, pulled her arms away from the man at the same time she spat on his face and got to score a strong kick at his knee. However, the reflexes of her captor were shown once more as he quickly regained the grip on her hands, though this time only caught one of her wrists and the fabric of her sleeve on the other, hearing the tearing of the cloth as she tried pulling away. In a swift movement he lifted her light body off the ground and angrily slammed her down on the nearest table. The clanking of glasses accompanied the loud thud on the wood as the girl gasped in surprise when the jar of ale spilled over her face. Yet before he could think of anything else to do he felt the sharp blade of a knife just under his chin. Looking around the room at the fearful eyes of his comrades, though without unclenching his fists from her wrists, he realized he had just made the greatest mistake in his history. Slowly, he put the pieces together, the greenish cloaks, the mysterious dark whispers, and the quietness with which they moved; the missing longbows had thrown him off at first and led him to think these were just coincidences of the travelers, but feeling the sharp knife under his chin and the grave whisper sending chills down his spine he realized he had misplayed his game and now would be paying with his life. He had heard of taking a damsel from the chivalrous knight, but if that ended in a duel or legal punishment, how bad was it to take the girl of a Ranger? Jove, he didn't even know how you called those, but he was sure Rangers were known for going beyond and ignoring any laws that protected their victims.

Without need to be told, the bulky man released his grip and stepped back a few inches—all the distance the Ranger behind him allowed—his palms up in the air to show he meant no harm. The girl slowly sat up on the table, coughing and wiping her face from the drink that had spilled there, and looked around with scared green eyes. The fight around them had stopped as they came to realize they were in presence of authorities, however, the damage had been done and they felt their mistake hit them in the face when the taller figure held out his hand for the girl to jump down from the table while the shorter of the two threw the man at the rest and pocketed his knife. They had heard legends, long ago when their tiny town still received some travelers, of the cloaked spies that roamed the island; but after such a long time in isolation without seeing any of these Rangers the stories had become mere myths to scare misbehaving children. Now, facing the angry stare of two of them, they knew they had been right at least in one thing: Rangers did not like misbehaving people.

"I believe we will be seeing you around." Halt said coldly as Gilan and Maiah made their way out. "There will be no need for you to take this to the Baron, thank you very much; I'll take care of that."

"Wait, sir. Sir, there's food and a nice room—" the landlord could barely keep his eyes straight yet lost no time in making a last attempt at saving his business.

"I think not." Halt replied with a smirk. "You won't have to worry, I'll make sure this business is cleaned up and set right, if you know what I mean."

The man tried arguing and crawled to where Halt stood begging the Ranger to hold back but he didn't get another glance and fell face first on the floor, sobbing, when the door closer behind the cloaked figure. He couldn't believe in just one night his whole business would be falling apart because of the one man that had the great idea of stopping at an empty town. It hadn't been his fault, not fully, and now he was paying dearly for it with no say as to how it all happened. There had to be a way to stop them from reporting to the authorities. Something to stop them and leave things as they were before. He had to stop them. But how…how? By getting rid of them. He had to get rid of them. Wipe the off. He had to stop the Rangers!

The men left in the tavern jumped out of their skins when the maniac cackle tore the silence. The landlord lay on the floor, laughing so hard and madly they were scared to get close to him. he hit his fist on the floor, clasped at his stomach and wiped tears from his eyes as he gasped for air. Slowly, after some more chuckles he turned to the man who had been holding Maiah just a few minutes before, "get them before they tell on us."

"But you can't seriously expect a bunch of farmers to finish off two Rangers and their pet!"

"You are not a farmer, Bathos. Now go after them and get them. It's dark and there are foreign to these parts of the country. Use your advantages. And make sure there's no evidence of what happened or what they were going to say."


	17. Chapter 17

xvii.

Halt tried putting as much distance between himself and the village in the few minutes after they left. He doubted simple farmers would dare pursue them, but still felt weary after antagonizing them. Close behind him, he heard Blaze and Mane with their respective riders, led by pure instinct as it was too dark for them to see anything in the road. Of all nights they had to pick a new moon to look for a camp at night. He hadn't really had time to check where they were heading or how any of them were after coming out of the inn but he knew now wasn't the time to look for answers for these questions.

Eventually, he heard Gilan call his name as the younger Ranger went to the side of the road finding a place they could stop. He motioned Abelard to follow behind Mane as the three entered the forest and blended with the shadows. It was still some time before they got to the clear patch but at least that way they wouldn't be easily found from the road. Scrambling in their hands and knees, Gilan and Maiah set to find any twigs that could help them get some light at least until they set up and went to sleep. It took longer than usual even when the three of them joined to create a decent fire; however once the first sparks lit the night their anxiousness quieted down and they were able to find comfort in the red glow illuminating the faces around them.

Are you okay?" Gilan asked once they stared into each other's faces long enough.

"It's kind of late but—" Halt started though she quickly show her head and interrupted.

"I'm fine, thanks." She didn't say it there, but she was ashamed of herself for behaving like such a delicate thing. She had learned to easily hide her embarrassment, but that didn't stop her from feeling close to tears not just because of how she had depended on them to save her, but because she had been scared out of her wits when she had been slammed against the table. She had gone through a lot in Mazoniria, but in all those occasions—at least in the greatest part of them—she had been afraid because she didn't know if her plan would work; the problem here was, she didn't even have a plan, she had no way of coming up with a quick escape and her vulnerability set her nerves on end and unbalanced her whole being.

Surprising her, a quiet whimper escaped her throat as they sat around the fire. Quickly pulling herself together, she pulled her cloak closer around her and stood trying to get away before she made a fool of herself again.

"Do you need help?" Gilan asked searching her face though when she didn't acknowledge his question he tried holding her back.

"I said I was fine, Gilan." She snapped, flinching from his grip and stepping away.

"I was just trying to help." He answered, somewhat accusingly and harsher than he intended, not really thinking about it until he let it out.

"Just drop it, Mr. Hero. Don't…" He was too stunned by her response and although he had quickly tried to find an apology after he had yelled at her, he decided it was better to let it fall as she quietly isolated herself and sat against a tree at the edge of the shadows. None of her traveling companions made another move to speak with her, nor did she want them to and was rather glad when they ignored her presence for the rest of the night and didn't even assign her a watch shift but rather did as if she wasn't even traveling with them. Pulling her knees closer against her chest she quietly observed the camp wondering if she had just been too harsh with Gilan especially since he had only tried to help. She realized it wasn't that she was angry with_ him_ but rather he had been the first person to get in her way as she took out her frustration. Thinking it over, she knew she owed him an apology and a solemn "thank you" for saving her life and worrying about her even after all her pride had been torn away by the huge oaf that had grabbed her. She tried to convince herself in Araluen what had happened was not unusual and for a male to rescue a girl was highly praised; however, months in the large island did not compare to the eighteen years in Mazoniria.

She followed Halt's movements with her gaze as he moved about during his watch. There weren't too many, but she set to count even the slightest shift on his part as he got more comfortable or moved to keep himself awake. On the branch above his head she made out Nox's silhouette peacefully listening and watching over the camp along with the Ranger and couldn't help feeling extremely sad as the cat reminded her of home. She never thought she could miss the place she had lived in with Prowessa and was more than happy to be able to leave it even when it meant she had to find refuge in a foreign nation; however, after such a long time in such a different place she had come to miss the tropical environment with the colorful birds and flowers and insects and the noises of the rain forest, and the tiny adobe houses in the villages and the fear the large cats set on the population and all those other things that used to be dreadful back then. She wasn't sure she would ever miss Prowessa but even her mentor's leaving took away another part of what could have made Araluen a little more like her native country.

As the night dragged on she became aware of Halt's slower movements and was rather surprised when he remained still for almost an hour and a half not because she doubted he had fallen asleep but because she couldn't help wonder how he did not lose concentration and actually fall asleep when he was so still and quiet. There was a second, when she got bored of staring at Halt's unmoving, fading figure that she tried finding Gilan, however he had wrapped himself in his cloak and with the plants around him it became impossible to find him. eventually, the stillness of the forest became too heavy to bear and soon she felt her lids become heavy getting her to that point when one is still awake yet unable to think clearly and all ideas mesh together so that one can't really find what led to the current thought and when we realize what it is and go back retracing our thoughts we forget what it was we first thought of. She didn't know when it was her eyes blinked one last time before she drifted into sleep. However, sometime in her stirring she thought she could see the Rangers changing posts.

Gilan looked tired after half a night of watch. Halt couldn't help noticing the dark bags under his eyes and the messy hair after the young Ranger had tousled it over and over to keep himself awake. However, his uncommon taciturn mood was not an effect of the long night and Halt knew perfectly well why he only got a quiet nod of the head as a good morning compared to the bright grin that was usually there even after the roughest nights. He didn't try to cheer him up as he stirred the coffee since he knew Gilan would use the long night as an excuse. However, once they sat around the small fire to enjoy their dark drink he couldn't help trying to get him to speak as it became too strange to have him so serious and quiet.

"We're only a couple days from Araluen. You planning on staying to say hello?"

"No. I want to get east as fast as possible. Unless we get there at night time I don't think I'll be stopping to rest."

Halt—never being the talkative kind—was unsure on what to say after and instead allowed the silence to envelope them once again as they finished breakfast and began packing up. He had become aware of Maiah watching them for some time now though didn't make a move to come forward and so he didn't much as acknowledge her trying to avoid the two young ones from confronting each other. He knew eventually they had to speak to the other but for now he decided to keep war from breaking out in their little camp. For the same reason he was the one who went up to her to tell her to get ready and gave her the piece of bread. Just a few minutes after, they were already on the road, wordlessly agreeing to push on without breaks until they got to Ingersul, a small _known_ village a day's ride from Araluen Castle.

They rode in silence, Halt at the front with Gilan, and Maiah at the back closing their caravan. It had been the quietest trip Halt had taken in the last few weeks resembling his life before the talkative foreigner came into their lives. Nevertheless, he still wasn't comfortable with the awkwardness of it all and wished more than ever for Pauline to be there; she would know how to get the two of them to talk to each other again. But she wasn't there, and Alyss wasn't there, and none of the ones present knew anything about rhetoric, diplomacy, or reaching for the feelings of others. Therefore, the silence lasted well into midday when the sun was above their heads, hitting hard on them and exhausting their progress. It was far too warm for this time of the year and the three travelers could feel the heat getting trapped in their woolen cloaks making perspiration slide down their backs. Still, they were not used to traveling without their cloaks and kept going until it became too hard to bear.

"We'll take a quick rest in the shade of those trees." Halt said motioning Abelard to head in that direction. "It's getting too hot for us to be traveling. We can spare a few minutes I would say. Hydrate and make sure your horses drink water."

The other two simply followed, without making any sound but what was necessary. The grass under the trees was cool from the shade and a soft breeze felt much better once they were out of the burning sun. After loosening the straps of the saddle and watering the horses, the three travelers finally sat down against a tree feeling the freshness of the grass climb to their bodies through their legs. They drank some water though made sure to save enough for the rest of the trip and eventually allowed their bodies to relax. The sun had drained every drop of energy not to mention the long night all three of them had spent. Despite his efforts, Halt felt his lids grow heavy and for the first time lost his senses; he still heard the forest around him and knew they were alone and out of danger but it took twice as much concentration to make sense of each sound he heard.

Maiah sat down enjoying the cool breeze on her face. She wished she could pull down her cowl and allow the wind play with her hair but knew in this parts blond hair would be easily seen and the last thing they wanted was to be spotted by anyone—even a simple farmer who could give them away if one of the Seers bribed them for information. She lifted her eyes to look across the meadow to where Gilan stood, pacing the small space and looking around them. Behind him, the horses mulled over some grass, resting for the long trip that awaited them.

She knew the night before she had been cranky and it wasn't Gilan's fault they had humiliated her that way. Therefore, she probably owed him an apology and tried really hard to think of a way to talk to him about it. She wasn't sure how he would respond to it, after all, he had every right to be angry and ignore her; still, she hoped with all her might his friendly personality came out because if it did things would be fine again and she would feel much better and it would make it all much easier than if it didn't go according to the plan. She watched him for some more time while she gathered her courage finally standing and heading his way.

"Um, Gilan…" once she was there, she realized she hadn't really thought about it that hard. She didn't feel ready at all and now was too late to go back to her corner and think so more. However, seen his warm eyes and inviting expression gave her a little more confidence and decided to take it before it disappeared. "I'mreallysorryaboutyesterdayIdidn'tmeananyofwhatI —"

"Slow down." He said with a quiet chuckle trying to hide his own nervousness. He had been thinking about apologizing the very second she had called his name. It was a little awkward for her to be the one apologizing even if she had snapped at him first though he couldn't figure out why she had done it since in her country men would _have_ to apologize first. "It's fine. I should have gotten the message first and I promise I will try not to embarrass you again."

"I think I just have to get used to this whole new culture. But I got it now…somewhat."

"I think you're doing better than anyone else in a foreign country. Though just for the record," He saw her cheeks flare up, her blush so deep even her scalp turned red under the thin white hair, making him rethink what he was about to say. He decided then was not the right moment to tell her usually men were expected to apologize whether or not they were guilty. It truly was a silly thing, but in society it would be expected for her to play proud and wait for him to come around even when he knew—and she knew—she had been the one who waved him away; he didn't held her responsible, he had forgiven her the moment he realized she just needed some time, but nevertheless, it wouldn't help to accept how events had unfolded. Still, seeing her embarrassment at being corrected he decided to leave it until later—perhaps when she got a lesson or two from Pauline or Alyss—to teach her the expected views of society. "Well, I…consider your apology accepted and I just want you to know I am really sorry about it. In part it was also my fault so I owe you an apology as well…Don't worry about it, Maiah. You will be fine."

She offered him a smile, placing a strand of her silver hair behind her ear making her look as innocent and small as if she had been just the ten-year-old daughter of some farmer. He returned the smile realizing how much lighter he felt now that they were in friendly grounds once again. Somehow, unlike his experience with many others, just that simple apology had closed the growing gap that had been between them and healed their relationship so well it seemed the argument had never existed. He was glad about it yet he knew there were more people like her in that aspect, Will, Halt, Crowley, Jenny…

Jenny. Suddenly, like if hit by lightning, he remembered how much he missed her and wished to be able to appear in her warm kitchen, full of smells and flavors and her merry talk. He had promised to come back safe and sound, in one piece and ready to start their new life together yet he realized that although at the moment his longing for her took his breath away and made his whole being ache he had a slight doubt as he tried recalling a time in the past two days he had remembered his promise and found just a few. He wondered if people in love thought about each other every second of every day or if just a few times every other day though in strong bursts of emotion. He had never seen Will become all dreamy and sick over Alyss nor did he think anyone had behaved in such a way ever.

"Are you alright?" He snapped out of his reverie feeling Maiah's soft touch on his shoulder and meeting her concerned stare, wondering how long had he been standing there awkwardly looking into the distance. "Perhaps you should sit for some time before we get back on the road."

He thought of waving her request away but realized he did need to sit for a while as his knees felt unusually weak. She carefully sat cross-legged in front of him worriedly chewing on her lower lip as she twirled a grass blade between her fingers. Suddenly, he remembered Halt had been awfully quiet through their whole conversation and despite the fact that Gilan knew his former mentor would give them some space to figure things out, his prolonged silence seemed out of place. Looking over at the figure, Gilan realized that surprisingly enough, Halt was deep asleep against the large trunk of a tree, comfortably feeling the breeze and enjoying the shade of the tree.

"We should let him rest." She said in a whisper after they both stared at the grizzly Ranger.

"No matter how many times he denies it," Gilan said with a smile touching his lips. "Graybeard Halt is getting old."


	18. Chapter 18

xviii.

Will washed his face with cold water trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. After three cups of cold coffee and countlessly pulling his hair to keep himself awake, he still felt his lids heavy with sleep and wondered if he could go another day like this. He had arrived early two mornings ago and after making some looking around the village discovered some fishermen had spotted a couple of unfamiliar ships in the next port. Losing no time, he had galloped to Gillmount where he had arrived just in time to see some boats unloading what seemed to be heavy wooden boxes and taking them down the road leaving to the caves in the beach. He had thought about following to see what was inside though saw more ships arrive at the time and decided to watch first what was going on in the harbors before going into the caves and investigating. As it was, after almost 48 hours with virtually no sleep there was no sign of another ship coming though he didn't feel awake enough to sneak into the caves.

"A warm meal and some rest would be gladly welcomed, don't you think?" Will asked Tug as they waited in the shadow of the trees looking down at the sea below.

The horse snorted. _Stop being such a whiner. You asked for it, in any case._

"Well, Mr. I'm-the-most-amazing-Ranger-horse-in-this-world, unlike horses, we humans do need sleep from time to time."

_Whiner._

"Perhaps you should stay here while I find some nice place to take a nap then."

_And who's the Ranger here?_

Will made no reply to that. He slumped against the tree once again and fixed his eyes on the horizon already planning on making a small camp where he could get a cold meal—he didn't want to risk being seen by the locals or foreign fishermen—and take a short power nap to regain his energy. Once night fell, he would sneak to the caves and figure out what was going on; even if it had nothing to do with Mazoniria, the way the men unloading looked around for anyone following told him it was nothing legal that they were smuggling here.

* * *

"I believe we'll be saying good bye early tomorrow." Halt said that night as they set up the camp. Gilan looked up from where he was building the fire smiling somewhat sadly at the prospect of parting from the group.

Next to him Maiah seemed to get a little quieter though made no direct acknowledgement of it. She had known it wouldn't be long before the group had to divide yet once again though over the last few days she had grown used to Gilan's company and although she wasn't scared of Halt and knew the older Ranger was just as fond of her, she still couldn't help a small moan when she pictured the final section of her trip with only him for company after being stripped of most of the fun and excitement young Rangers carried with them. _They would see him again, _she reminded herself, going back to skinning the hares they had hunted for the stew that night.

For once, the three travelers allowed the conversation that emerged over dinnertime to lead away from business and instead kept it simple, mostly consisting of anecdotes from the Rangers. Having nothing to compare to their experiences as her only memories were those that had to do with Prowessa, Maiah listened avidly without really participating in the speaking outside of gasps, laughing, or small encouraging words. She could see they both enjoyed recounting their experiences, tripping over each other's words eager to share the next memory; and took especial pride when Maiah's reaction was one of admiration—especially the younger teller.

However, their socializing was short lived as they needed to recharge their energy for the long ride the next day and after experiencing the blazing sun a few days ago they had changed their traveling plans to allow for a short break when the heat of the day became too much for the horses so that they had to leave camp earlier and settle for the night closer to twilight. Tonight would be their last night sleeping outdoors since Halt and Maiah were a day's ride from Ingersul and it wouldn't be wise for Gilan to stay out on his own if he could help it and the next town was only a little over eight hours away.

Once the fire died down to hot embers, they took their posts doing watch with Gilan serving first, Maiah second, and Halt the rest of the night and until dawn. Thus, the Ranger went to sit by the bottom of a tree at the edge of their camp, with his back against the bark so that it wasn't uncovered and soon melted into the shadows. Above his head, he felt the slight vibrations running down the length of the tree as Nox settled for the night. He wouldn't need to keep a close watch as there was little risk of something happening; however, like Halt had said, these were war times and one had to be careful, not to mention getting back in shape.

Maiah turned her back to the fire so that the dim light the embers still provided wouldn't shine on her face. She pulled the cloak around her trying to find a comfortable position among the countless pebbles that seemed to be gathered at just her spot—Halt seemed to have no trouble in going to sleep and soon became just another rock in the forest. She, however, tossed and turned so many times trying to find comfort she began wondering if it really was the spot she was lying on or if it had to do with more psychological worries. She began thinking about Will; brave, fearless Will who had been the first person to ever speak to her in a civilized manner that did not involve screams and orders. Was he safe? She knew if he came face to face with the invaders and they realized he wasn't just a farm boy they would lose no time in getting rid of him. Naturally, he had perhaps gotten the hardest assignment as it was the most probable port of entry given Mazoniria lay to the west. At the same time, she realized there was a reason why Halt had trusted him and even though she had noticed the Ranger's concern for his old apprentice, she could feel the certainty and sense of security he had on him.

As she turned yet one more time she caught a slight glimpse of the shadow by the tree. She couldn't really see him, just feel his presence—something a stranger wouldn't since he wouldn't know—and that was enough to settle her anxiousness if only a little. She watched his silhouette until she was able to see his still, blurry form sitting quietly and watching over them. The fire had died down to the soft, dim glow of dying embers though they still provided her with some warmth which she was grateful for now that the chilly wind had settled for the night.

She later tried to convince herself it had only been a second of insanity caused by her own tiredness and lack of sleep, but as she watched his silent shape she wished she was closer to him. Before any other thought could get to her she adverted her eyes and found a sudden interest in the dancing thread on the hem of her cowl; nevertheless, she felt her cheeks flare up and at that moment wanted to crawl away unseen even when she knew no one was really watching her anyways. She wasn't sure what had happened when her stomach gave a violent lurch like if it had been stretched downwards into a bottomless pit; much like that time she had been riding a small mining cart and it had traveled up the hill and down in a matter of seconds, almost like if she had left half her insides above her. She disliked the uncertainty of it all even when a small part of her enjoyed the feeling as it brought fear and excitement mixed together. Her whole life she had kept her emotions to a single aspect, either she was angry or sad or excited or anxious. From time to time there was the inexplicable sense of fear and frustration—especially when Prowessa had sent her into peril ahead of herself like bait—though for the most part her feelings were simple and easy to understand and explain. However, ever since she had arrived she realized humans could actually feel more than one thing at a time even if they managed to hide it like Rangers did. She still wasn't used to this whole all-flavor-rainbow-colored mush she often found herself in though as she thought back on it she became aware of the fact most of the times there was one thing that made her feel out of control and squished in the inside.

What a fool. Somehow, even now that Prowessa was dead and buried, anytime she reprimanded herself Maiah heard her late mentor's sarcastic and derogatory tone speaking to her. Just like a few weeks ago she reminded herself her main business here was saving this amazing country from Alia's clutches and not socializing and making new friends. She was glad for the friendship that had been extended by most people whom she had met; however, she had to drill into her head she shouldn't become one of those prickly thorns that are swept up in the fields attaching themselves to people's clothes as they walk by and become bothersome for the rest of the way; nor could she interfere with things that would happen naturally if she wasn't there. She had learned to keep out of people's way the hard way back home and had no plans of experiencing the painful pointing fingers and spiteful words that had humiliated her and made her shrink away from them a second time. She had to leave things alone as they were and try her best to push any ideas that got to her head aside.


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed she had just blinked when she felt Gilan's light touch on her shoulder. In truth she had gotten only a couple of minutes—forty at most—and they had been so filled with worry over what was to come it seemed like even less; still, she doubted she would feel any better if she had slept a few more hours even if it had been in a soft mattress. She blinked a couple of times and stirred a little, used to having to remain unseen even after she awoke, before focusing on her surroundings. As she got hold of her bearings she realized he was so close to her even in the darkness of the forest she could make out that comforting smile of his that would get her spirits up most of the times.

But tonight was different and no matter how much she wanted to smile back she wasn't able to get her face muscles to relax enough to even give it a try. The few minutes of sleep had done little to help her as they had only replayed the stupid duel and even though she knew eventually she would have to face it again she also knew it was foolish to think of it in the middle of such important matters for  
Araluen. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as best as she could and stood on wobbly legs. As she made her way to the watch post she tried not to hear Gilan's questioning and simply shrugged it away with a forced smile knowing the moment she let him get closer she would burst open and pour out her thoughts to him and take away his sleeping time.

Once she settled at the watch post and saw him turn his back to her to go to sleep, however, she went back to frowning and as she melted into the shadows she watched him slowly drift away, judging by his slowed breathing. He had taken a spot closer to where she was, across the fire from Halt.

It wasn't long before the night settled again into the quiet rustling of leaves and small noises of animals without hint of human intervention in it. The Rangers seemed deep asleep though Maiah knew  
the slightest change would make them jump to their feet ready to fight anyone who got in their way or tried taking something, so the point of keeping someone for watch was just an extra precaution that made them feel better even if it didn't really enhanced the safety of the camp. She began thinking how many times Prowessa had caught her when she was still an apprentice and tried sneaking out of their tight hut in the jungle. She had tried to get some time on her own and forget of the horrible witch that owned her now but back then she hadn't been taught anything about silent movement and once the woman caught her she would surely find the most disgusting and debasing chores for her to do.

"Are you okay?" Gilan asked in a whisper, sitting next to her and startling her in the silence. She had let her thoughts take over and dull her senses; she would still hear loud movement in the road or the galloping of horses or see bright lights if they came near, but Gilan knew how to go without alerting her even if he wasn't trying; years of practice eventually led to habits.

"Yeah. Just fine...thanks." she said quickly trying to dismiss the idea of needing something. "I just didn't..."

He nodded without looking at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You've been extremely quiet lately. And I saw you having trouble sleeping."

"It wasn't very comfortable." she mumbled trying to avoid his accusation.

"Maiah, would you stop—look at me." she found it hard to hold his gaze no matter how welcoming and warm it seemed as she was too ashamed to accept it. "Look at me and tell me what happened. I know you're not 'just fine' and I know it'll be good to say it."

She lowered her eyes and stared at her lap with a shake of the head. She pursed her lips to keep from breaking down again yet feeling the stinging tears threatening to spill over. She couldn't simply tell  
him of Alia's most possible and effective weapon—if they let her get away with it—and expect him to take it like if it was nothing; it should be, but she knew him now and knew he would not dismiss it and would even try to fight for it.

"If she asks...she will ask...to have me back…you have to agree." She finally said without turning, angry at herself for feeling so close to crying. She had known it wouldn't end pretty for her regardless of who got the final word and had prepared herself for it. Apparently she had failed.

"But you are a refugee; you are under Araluen's—" She could hear how hard it was for him to control his voice and keep it in a whisper yet the loudness of his words didn't take away the energy and emphasis from them.

"She won't care about diplomacy; and this is not a matter of the state. It's personal and she won't leave me until she has gotten her revenge."

"What are you talking about? Simply thwarting her plans—"

"It wasn't just thwarting her plans," she replied, snappier and louder than intended. With a more controlled and apologetic tone she continued, "or being a traitor. I opposed her and humiliated her in front of her council in her throne room. When she ordered those traitors to be shot and burned I should have been with them and not following her orders."

"but you did a greater good." he said knowing despite her confession he was right in saying the truth; she hadn't said what it was she had done but he somehow could imagine where it was going. "Think of how many people in Araluen you will be saving."

She remembered then the tightening of her stomach as she had stood on the ledge and seen the prisoners marching in tied to one another as they were blindfolded. Alia had been sitting in the balcony with her servants and advisors around her, straight backed and ready to watch the performance below with a thin smile of satisfaction.

"I didn't know why we were there. We had never done such a thing so I wasn't sure why she had wanted us to stand around and watch the people below us. Even when Prowessa shot the first arrow I thought these people...that they..."

She didn't finish her sentence as the sob clung to her throat and prevented any words from coming out. She was so ashamed of herself she didn't dare look at Gilan; there were no excuses and nothing that she was doing now could erase or compensate what she had done in the past. It didn't work that way. Feeling like the smallest and dirtiest crawling insect in the universe, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees to hide the hot tears that spilled down her cheeks. She_ had_ betrayed them the moment she had released that arrow regardless of her ignorance at the time. She had heard Alia's order to begin and for the first time hadn't questioned it. Couldn't she think right then that there was a relation between the ones absent in the meeting the night before and Alia's claim over these new traitors? It was dumb, but she had followed her instinct before, why hadn't she done it then?

She was somewhat startled when she felt his light touch on her shoulder though made no move to flinch away even when she realized this was the second time in less than a year that she found herself  
bawling her heart out; and both times it had been to Gilan. However, even when she tried thinking of what he had told her she still could picture Giamsee's yelp and fallen figure as the arrow got her calf. It  
had been until then that she had lowered her bow realizing the people she had been shooting were the ones that had plotted against Alia's plan to sail overseas and take Araluen right along with her. She had  
followed Alia's punishment for them when she should have been down as another target. She didn't know if what she did after was better or worse but at least at the time it was better than what expected them. _Don't kill them. Just make sure they're conscious enough to realize what happens when they try to bring the old regime back. And when they're ready make sure the public is aware traitors are burnt at the stake—alive._

"I didn't know how I could save them." she whispered so low he had a hard time hearing even when he was embracing her frail frame. "I couldn't think of anything else when I heard them screaming and crying all because of me."

She didn't have to tell him what it was she had done. He had learned enough about Alia and dealt with Prowessa to know they believed in torture before death and could feel in her shivering how  
her first instinct to stop their suffering had surfaced like that of a compassionate hunter. He knew if he were to be in the same situation he would have probably done the same as it would at least end the  
pleasure of the public and keep some of the pride of the victims. It was a cold thought and he didn't wish for anyone to find themselves in such a situation; but if it came to it he was sure there weren't many options and the fastest would be sending an arrow straight to the middle of their chest or at the throat.

"You had to do it." he said soothing her hair as she held on to him so tight he wouldn't doubt her knuckles were white. He wondered for a second when had they gone from business acquaintances to close friends yet he enjoyed having her there and decided to stop overthinking it. Besides, now was not the time to question what exactly were they when she obviously needed someone to listen to her.

He held her there, letting her get it all out without saying anything. He was glad it hadn't been that hard to get her to speak out but at the same time knew it meant it was too much for anyone to keep in; even those who had been trained to do just that. Still, he was glad she had looked for him over Halt or someone else; he knew she was still struggling with learning how people in Araluen viewed things and behaved overall, and this all added to her sensible mood, but even then he couldn't help being fascinated by how different she was from the rest and knew it was this change from daily life that made him want to stay close to her all this time. He wished he wouldn't have to leave her as he had come to enjoy her cheeky or funny comments and her ever-changing personality that went from sweet and innocent to the dark hunter she had been trained to be; the whole eccentricity of it only increased his curiosity and need to be close to see what would happen next.

She finally spoke again, after wiping her tears and getting her hands from his shirt though didn't push him away and remained sitting close enough for the other to hear the whispers.

"When she realized they weren't moving anymore and saw I was the one shooting in the chest she jumped at me and I would usually allow her to get the upper hand but I could only think of what she had done to M—the queen's council and was too angry to remember she had never liked others trampling her. It was just my instinct to survive taking over, I guess."

"So now she wants to do this fight again so that she can win." He guessed obtaining a small nod on her part.

"And make me pay for ruining her show." she said, spitting the last word out as if disgusted by the woman's conduct.

"well, when it comes we will be ready." he said, smiling at her for comfort. This time she smiled back though more to assure him she had heard him than because she felt any better.

Back then she had been swelling with pride upon meeting Alia's scared glance as she had put the tip of her knife to her royal neck. No one had ever put any Queen in that position before and even prior  
to her rule, when Alia had challenged Maiah, the latter had always let her win even when the Seer saw several weak spots in her defense. She would usually allow after some time for the soft prick on her ribs as Alia finally found a way to get her; Maiah would keep it simple and most Seers knew about that trick as they often did it when Alia got too cocky and boasted about her dueling skills, challenging anyone who dared to prove her a liar. But it became harder and harder as Maiah's skill improved while Alia's remained unchanged and even when she tried to hint Alia as to where to hit, she had quickly realized the Queen was simply not made for fighting and hoped she never had to use her "skills" outside of her ridiculous friendly challenges. Whatever the case, when the time really came, Maiah didn't even have to try and in a few minutes had the monarch against the wall and begging for her life. Often times she had wondered why she hadn't finished her job right then. It wasn't because she was afraid of ending a life, she had done that just a couple of moments ago; or because she feared she would be killing her own ruler and thus bring down the empire, although that could have been a small fraction of her reasoning—even when it hadn't come to mind at the time but until she got to think on it further. Even as she thought of all the times the monarch had humiliated her she had been unable to push it a little farther and had instead dropped the knife and ran out to the harbor where she had stolen a small rowing boat with a few provisions ready, and with little planning and much improvisation she had sailed away, hoping and praying she got to land and didn't simply wander around the ocean. She had been taught to obtain drinking water from the sea and had gotten used to raw fish in one of her trips to the south so it wasn't much of a problem as long as she didn't meet a larger ship looking for her or a storm that swallowed her. As she thought back on it, she realized how lucky she had been to be able to keep a somewhat set route and eventually get to land. She wondered if it wasn't her Skandian ancestry that had helped her reach safety after crossing miles and miles of deserted blue oceans.


	20. Chapter 20

**So finally I am able to update faster than usual though you probably shouldn't get to used to this. I was going to hold back this chapter even though I had finished it but decided against it since I have been lame in my promise to update every two weeks or so. HOWEVER, I will say this is a cliff hanger so if you really really don't like cliff hangers maybe you should wait for the next one (I don't think I will take that long though it depends on how I feel with Horace.)**

**Yes, Horace is finally coming and I will confess since he is perhaps my favorite character in the whole series I've been a little reluctant about writing about him since I am afraid I will never be able to capture his true self. Maybe I do sound a little lame by this but hey...**

**In any case, I hope to update soon. Thank you for all those following and reviewing I really enjoy reading all this comments and please please help me out if I'm not doing what I'm supposed to. Keep reviewing!**

**:)**

* * *

xx.

"Thanks." She whispered after some minutes of friendly silence.

Although it had been there for a while now, it wasn't until that moment that she suddenly became aware of his arm being so close to her back she could feel the warmth radiating from it. She wasn't sure she wanted him to move though knew she should keep her distance; whether it was Mazoniria or Araluen she doubted being too close to another person was publicly accepted in a special, unphrasable sort of way and had no intentions of allowing for lies to begin spreading about her. Besides, she had come to dislike the shaky, uncontrolled feeling she got when he came too close and knew if she didn't do something about it, she would later regret it as it would only injure her. That was the main code from the Academy: "Control leads to power. Emotions to slavery." Even though she knew she couldn't take it word for word, the idea was something that had allowed many who understood its true meaning to become successful and even when most of the teachings of the Academy were cruel and not approved by other cultures, she still thought that main code had no way to truly be debunked.

Thus, she lost no time in sending Gilan back to sleep, assuring him she was feeling better and thanking him again as she had truly enjoyed his company for the past couple of hours. She watched him settle in his blankets realizing how cold and lonely she felt without him and with a painful hit remembered that was how it was going to be for the next days until he came back with the report after doing some watching in the east and mobilizing the Rangers in those fiefs to keep their senses alert. That meant at least two or three weeks without seeing him and even though she enjoyed Halt's company she knew it wouldn't be the same without the long legged Ranger talking with her and sharing jokes and making her feel out of balance.

Lost in thought, she made herself comfortable and watched her surroundings, invisible to any passer-by yet as ready and alert as a wild cat when stalking its pray. The moon shifted above and the breeze rustled fallen leaves through the camp and swept the ashes from their fire. Maiah searched in the darkness for anything that could pose a threat suddenly realizing how different tonight was from all those before in which she had watched the camp. She remembered the first time Prowessa had trusted her with the sleeping men as they had advanced east to set down one of the rebellions that had broken out under the former queen. Some revolutionaries had caught her off guard and once her mentor learned of her mistake she had been punished accordingly. After that time as an apprentice she had forced her senses to become sharper than anyone in the empire not so that she could guard the troops or—in those occasions when they traveled together—the Seers and royals, but rather so that she wouldn't be punished again. Now, however, she found herself being alert and watchful in fear of something happening to those sleeping before her; unlike the past, this time she would do anything to keep the camp entrusted to her out of danger and safe until they put her down from that post.

Halt had watched the whispering pair since he heard Gilan move from his sleeping spot. He hadn't turned his head so as to keep them unaware of his consciousness though listened carefully as they spoke in the silence of the night. He couldn't help wondering what had made them believe they could actually talk in whispers without him waking up and hearing them though decided to keep them in their fantasy and wouldn't interfere with their conversation. In the last few days he had seen how his two traveling companions had slowly grown closer than they were before setting out on the trip and was glad they were making of the trip a less tiresome experience despite the gravity of their business. He wondered if there was something going on between them that he had been too "manly"—as Pauline used to tell him—to see it though as soon as the thought appeared he realized how foolish he was in thinking that as Maiah—due to how she had been brought up—probably knew too little on the matter for it to grow so quickly; simultaneously, he knew Gilan and knew by that goofy grin he had arrived with the night before departing and the sad glance when they left Redmont that he had someone else in mind and wouldn't go playing around in such a way. He didn't have to put much thought into who the lucky cook was either.

Although at first he had thought they had simply used this time to say their good byes without the old beardy man hovering over them—he almost laughed at their childish actions—he soon realized they weren't really talking about parting from each other. He didn't want to snoop on them and was sure if anything important or vital that was said Gilan would tell him though he couldn't help trying to overhear what was happening when he heard her sniffling quietly. Deciding Gilan truly had a way for people to open up to him and giving one last quick thought on the two of them being close friends and a nice working pair, Halt closed his eyes and went back to sleep until he heard Maiah whisper his name for the shift change.

* * *

The next morning there wasn't much talk as they got ready for the road. Halt could tell Gilan seemed a little sad though managed to hide it most of the times while Maiah only distanced herself and kept her inscrutable expression on at all times. Halt rolled his eyes more than a couple times though said nothing, instead busying himself with the packing and building of the fire for some coffee not wanting to make the whole thing worse than it already was. He was worried about both his former apprentices going away on their own to the coast where the attack was 99.9% for sure going to come from, especially Will, though Gilan was also being put at risk. He was still struggling to find the right way to remind the tall Ranger to be careful without sounding like he didn't trust him but still telling him he would miss him and he cared for him. For the millionth time in his life he wished Pauline was there to help him out or at least that some of his wife's tactfulness had rubbed off on him in the past years.

Finally, they cleared camp and loaded the horses. As she saddled Mane, Maiah noticed the two Rangers getting their beasts ready next to each other and most possibly talking. She wondered if Gilan—who seemed to be the one speaking as Halt only nodded—was telling his friend about what she had said the night before. She didn't really mind him telling Halt as long as the latter didn't spread it to the King and his advisors. It wasn't that she was not ashamed to tell the grizzly Ranger of her actions in the past but rather that she knew he would understand and perhaps it would help them figure out this whole problem they had at the time.

"Well, we will ride together to the fork. From there we'll be heading to Araluen Castle, Maiah." Halt finally said mounting Abelard and heading to the road with the other two following.

"How far are we?" Maiah asked sounding rather childish even to her ears. Frowning as she came to this conclusion, she pushed Mane to catch up before adding, "Not that it matters since we're still going to have to go through it. Just ignore my question."

"Life would be much easier if apprentices said that more often." Halt replied, hiding a smile at the speed with which she mended her slip. He doubted as an apprentice she had been that fast and hoped it had only taken one time for her to learn Prowessa probably wouldn't stand around for such a thing. "Gilan could easily tell you what the answer to that question is."

" 'If you had studied your maps like you were meant to you wouldn't be uncertain at the moment; and uncertainty is your worst enemy.' " The Ranger sang, letting her know he had heard it plenty of times to learn it by heart.

"However," Halt continued, "since I know you haven't really had a map in your hands I'll say by midday we'll be having a warm meal at an inn before meeting with the King."

She didn't inquire further though was dying to ask Gilan how his trip was going to go. Too late, she realized the fork Halt had talked about was in sight and in just a few seconds they were upon it. Just like their separation with Will days earlier, there was little exchanged as they went separate ways as the Rangers had probably said all they needed in that time they had spoken when they were readying their horses. As he rode away, Gilan turned back and waved at the pair who returned the gesture; nevertheless, when Maiah saw the small figure disappear in the distance, she realized she hadn't said goodbye except for the weak wave they had just exchanged. She wondered if it had been intended for her at all.

* * *

Will sat at the inn eating his stew quietly, somewhat disappointed in his trip to Gillmount. He had sneaked into the cave at night just like planned and waited for hours until the men guarding the boxes became too tired to care. To his surprise and utter disappointment, the boxes had turned out to be filled with rotting fish from the product that hadn't sold that day. His Ranger instinct still told him there was something missing from his inspection but as it was, he had been too tired to think clearly and as the current shift came to an end and the new, alert watch approached he decided to move on an perhaps come back later; when his eyelids could stay open and his senses were not just focusing on sleep. He knew it wasn't something to be proud of and for a while had tried to stay and finish the job but at the same time, he realized he had had four hours of sleep sixty-five hours ago without accounting for the twenty minutes of the quick nap he had taken at sunset.

Excusing himself, therefore, he sneaked back out and mounting Tug, they headed south to the nearest village just an hour away. He decided he would do some inquiry in the morning and as the day drew to a close would go back to Gillmount to search the cave. His initial plan had been to stay away from the population to prevent any suspicion from arising yet now he began to think if anything had been going on it would be a local who knew about it; especially if it had happened a few days ago.

That night he fell into a deep tired sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't even bother with closing the window or taking his cloak off and had been lucky to remember to take off his bow, quiver, and belt before rushing to meet the precious and welcoming straw mattress that waited for him in the corner of the small room. He had decided as he climbed the stairs to stash away all the information to be processed until the next morning and even if he had wanted to think on it for a while before going to sleep he would have failed miserably.

The next morning, however, he was impressed at what eight hours of sleep could do for him as there was no trace of his long hours of sleep deprivation save the soreness of his muscles from waiting crouched for such a long time. The cold porridge the inn offered, accompanied with hard black bread, were not exactly what he expected for his breakfast after such a wonderful feeling of liveliness; nevertheless, he ate it gratefully and went outside to get Tug. He had expected to hear something from the guests at the inn though wasn't surprised when they kept their lips shut around the imposing figure of the Ranger. He would have to find his information somewhere else but knowing there was the probability of such thing happening had prepared a backup plan. If the village couldn't give him information, he would turn to the farms. Basically, those were the only two options he had but he preferred thinking of them as his two best ideas rather than his only two options; either way, he wasn't sure he would have much success on it.

There was little traffic on the road and he only encountered a couple of travelers on the way who of course avoided him when they saw him coming. Besides them, the road became deserted around noon and although they traveled with more care as they became lonelier Will also enjoyed traveling a little more freely than if he had to keep to all the beliefs people carried about Rangers; after all, these legends and sayings on the silent warriors was what came in handy when dealing with them.

After some time, Will began seeing more farms as the road took them to the country and felt naked as the trees thinned around the road and although some still stood to cover him if needed he didn't feel as comfortable as before. Tug must have felt his uneasiness as well for he quickened the pace until they passed the farmlands and were once again in the safety of the trees. He had just been able to breathe a little easier and was only about twenty minutes away from Gillmount when a piercing scream cut through the forest followed by more yelling. Tug stopped at Will's motion though neither made an attempt at getting closer to where they heard the commotion. Instead, after a few seconds of tracking the source and where it came from, they headed in the opposite direction to hide behind some thick bushes where they waited in silence.

The first scream had been a woman, Will recalled as he tried to arrange his thoughts and patiently waited for any more answers that could come his way. However, the following commotion had been of more than one individual, making it harder to distinguish what really was going on other than an attack at a nearby farm. Usually, there would be a group of bandits—no more than a dozen—burning and taking all they could manage. Once he had analyzed the situation and determined what he had to do, Will motioned for Tug to remain where he was at attention in case he was needed—he would know by the whistle Will would give in that scenario—and quietly and invisibly made his way across, following his hearing as it led him to the action and once he got close enough readied his bow.

He perused the perimeter, surprised when he didn't find a fire in the farm before him. He wished he had gotten there earlier for now it had all ended and there was no trace of the events that had happened seconds ago. He recalled the screams had been short lived and wondered for a second if it hadn't been children playing though pushed the thought away knowing quite well what he had heard was full of terror and pain; it hadn't been a game. And still there was no evidence as to what had happened. Asking himself that familiar question of _What would Halt do if he was here?_ He walked closer to the farm, moving with the shadows so that he was still invisible.

It wasn't until he was almost against the fence that he began feeling a little queasier as he felt the prickling in the back of his neck as his hairs stood. The sun was warm and there were only a few clouds yet he kept shivering as his senses warned him and his instinct of survival screamed at him to turn on his heel and run back to safety. The wind rustling the crops had his teeth on edge as the silence seemed to be buzzing in his ears; he couldn't hear anything and was therefore blind at anything that would come his way. Yet, he somehow knew he wasn't afraid of what could happen as he was sure the aggressor was long gone; he was scared of what had happened and the tightening feeling in his stomach was not helping his nerves.

"Weeeeeeh!"

Will could have jumped out of his skin and cursed to the four winds if he hadn't been a trained Ranger when the squealing sow ran behind him and into the shelter of the trees. His heart was hammering inside his chest and for a second he had stopped breathing. He leaned against the pole to regain his breath and slow his heart, only then continuing in hands and knees through the field and in a flash at the house. The door had been left open, the squeaking of the hinges as it swung a few inches in and out rang in his ears. Inside the furniture had been turned over though after some time looking at the position of the table and the broken plates around it he realized it had been thrown at the door as if to set obstacles for whoever was chasing the person. Following the tiny prints of dirt, invisible to the inexperienced eye, Will crossed the kitchen to the sitting room where the family would have sat to have some biscuits and tea in special occasions. He didn't have to go any farther to find the source of the scream.


End file.
